


As Above, So Below

by deansomega94



Series: As Above, So Below [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia caused by war and the bad guys, Attempted Graphic Murder, Brutal Beating, Drugged by third party one time Wincest remembered by only one, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending to Series, Heed warnings please, M/M, Rape, Reliving Rapes and Batteries, Takes place circa what would have been season 17, Underage Consenual Sex, Underage Rape, canon in place until it gets in the way or it killed off someone I need, doctored ages to suit myself, herein lies a smutfest, wincestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 88,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: A brilliant Dr of all things archaic and moldy and languages, has a run in with the Winchester men on two different occasions that alter her life forever. When war finally broke, it wasn’t Jack and Chuck, it was Yahweh God coming home to deal with his bratty child, Chuck who actually thought it was a good idea to challenge a ticked off Dad. Amara saw her brother was out of control, he had imprisoned her before because she was going to tell Daddy. When he was trapped here she went for him. Chuck killed her for her betrayal. Chuck was never supposed to mess with Earth Prime. Just practicing on the other Earths was all he was suppose to do. After he broke them, he messed around here. Cas was suppose to be an Archangel and Chuck didn’t like him, because of a fish project that Cas accidentally messed up. God is back in his Heaven and for holding out and fighting longer than made sense, Yahweh brings back what the brothers had lost with the warning, that in some cases where the story stopped was better. Gabe and Luci are back and former enemies are friends and some friends were never met, for instance Kevin, Linda, Channing, Donatello were never met. Kevin and Donatello were never meant to be prophets.
Relationships: Antonia Bevell/Arthur Ketch, Ash/Cheyenne Phin (OFC), Bela Talbot/Cesearea(OMC), Bobby Singer/Ellen Harvelle, Castiel/Mary Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Tracie Bell, Cole Trenton/Carmen Beanes(OFC), Crowley/Anael, Dean Winchester/Sophia Grace Sutton, Demon Dean/Sophia Grace Sutton (OFC), Edmund Moseley/Raymond Moseley(both are OMC), Gabriel/Rowena, James Moseley/Phoebe Garner(OFC), John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lamina(OFC)/Abigor(OMC), Macrae Moseley/Lucinda Moseley, Marielle Sutton(OFC)/Terin Jamshidi(OMC), Mick Davies/Alex Jones, Missouri Moseley/Rufus Turner, Patience Moseley/Xavier Turner, Sam Winchester/Jo Harvelle, Souless Sam Winchester/Sophia Grace Sutton, Stephen James Moseley/Megan Moseley
Series: As Above, So Below [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634050





	1. Don’t It Make Your Black Eyes Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reigningqueenofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/gifts).



> This series is dedicated to reigningqueenofwords, because she wrote the very first fanfic I ever read. I discovered stories I love here about the characters I love! It led to me trying it out myself and broke a five year long writer’s block. So, thank you! Keep doing what you do. 😊💐💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam Winchester came back from Hell, he was missing his soul. With his Id driving he did some horrible things. One in particular, changed his life and except for recurring nightmares he doesn’t remember. However, the other person involved that night can never forget.
> 
> When Metatron killed Dean. Crowley awakened the demon sleeping inside him and set him lose on the world. Unfortunately, he found the same girl his brother had used one night four years before. Dean’s demon was no match for her love given freely, even knowing what he was. He tried to purge her mind of any good memory of him and make her fear Sam.
> 
> Was he successful?

  
Las Cruces, New Mexico

Eleven Years Ago

Sam stood in the doorway and watched her wiggle and jiggle to “Safety Dance” by Men Without Hats, he smiled and she managed to stir an amazing smelling white cheese garlic sauce, all while shaking her ass like the whore she was. She leaned up to turn off the eye, and her knee-length pencil skirt, hiked a little, giving him a glimpse of the back of her knees, he would love leave a mark right there on the back of her knee. He had come to ask if she needed help. Dean had said that people with souls did that. He would rather stand there and guess what was under the prim skirt. She dumped her vegetarian meat mixture in the sauce and stirred. She let it sit while she washed her hands with a little bit of lemon, to remove the savory from her hands then she stopped the secondary oven and pulled an apple Brown Betty out of the oven. She automatically put some in a take home container and then some in a freezer container that he was to save for Dean. He chuckled, if it was as good as everything else she made, Dean would never see it. The playlist on her iPod, switched to Symphony Fantastique by Berlioz, as she stuffed giant manicotti noodles with the meat mixture. She smiled at him when it stayed on that song, “It is a good song to work in the kitchen to and to grade papers to, so it repeats here until I turn it off.”

”I like this song, it’s so ominous.” He wriggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

When she finished she gave another pot a good stir and poured her four-cheese white sauce over the stuffed manicotti then she topped it with a layer of a mix of Mozzarella and Parmesan cheeses. She opened the oven door and she tried to pick up the dish and she was having trouble.

”Sorry. I came to ask if you needed help and I was watching you cook. And I forgot why I came...” He picked up the mouthwateringly good smelling dish and put it in and closed the door. She leaned around and under him and set the timer.

”If you keep the oven low and let the flavors meld, it tastes better.” He loved when she got flustered and started to babble. “I should have asked if you had this kind of time, but with Momma in France year round now and Chey on swings at the hospital. I get desperate for conversation that doesn’t have anything to do with my obtaining tenure.” She handed him his glass of strawberry lemonade and she picked up her glass of sweet tea. She took a couple of sips, sighed. Sam sat down and motioned for her to turn around so he could massage her shoulders. He massaged, she steadily sipped as she talked about her Maman’s work at the hunter world renown Institut pour l'étude d'Armageddon. She had access to books that were thought lost in WWII, she was sending her faxes of pages, she thought would be interesting to her class. She taught several humanities courses but her favorite was Ancient Myth, Legend and Lore. The die hard students were enjoying the pages immensely. She put the glass down. She smiled endearingly. The buzzer went off.

”I’ll get that. You just relax for a minute, then, you can tell me more about The Institute. I’ve always wanted to see it.” He headed for the kitchen. She started talking about the tour they let her take when she helped her mother move. Sam turned off the oven, took out the manicotti and set it on the cooling rack.

”Sophia, things are going to change between us tonight.” She smiled. “You see, I am going to drag you up the stairs, by your designer shirt or your hair.”

”Damien that is not funny. You know when we watched the true crime channel I had nightmares.” She frowned at him.

”I’m not kidding.” He felt himself getting hard as her heart broke and hurt tears streamed down her face. She took off running, he gave a couple of seconds head start then he grabbed her by hair, getting a firm hold on the thick curly waist-length auburn mass. She screamed in pain. He sighed and adjusted his rock hard length, the sound was like music to his ears. She launched her pitiful attack when they got to her bedroom door. She turned around quickly pulling him off balance for a second and she kicked him in the shin. He socked her hard in the face and she sagged so he was holding her up by her ponytail. He picked her up and flung her on the bed. She moaned he stomped her in the gut hard. She whimpered and squeezed herself into a tight ball.

Sam sniffed her hair, it smelled like lavender and sweet peas, soft and floral and so her. He stood and undressed carefully putting his clothes inside the garment bag he had brought, so it would cut down on fiber transfer, though he was fairly certain that she hadn’t told anyone but family that was far away about him and no one had seen him. Sam knelt beside the bed and unwrapped his gift. She had on an oxblood colored, knit cardigan, he cut her out of it and she sighed and begged him to stop. He gently cut, then ripped the charcoal grey lace tee off of her. He stroked her hair, which was as soft as a kitten. Sam used his Bowie knife to slice up the oxblood pencil skirt and let the strips slide down, and off, laying in a pool around her, they looked like blood. He released her stockings from her garters and carefully rolled them down and off. Her calves were smooth and toned, from time spent in her home gym. He groaned when he looked up, she had on an lacy oxblood thong and the matching bra. Sam slid the garter belt off, then he caressed her ass under the thong, it was firm, pert and silky, he ran his finger down her crack, she moaned. Sam figured he would definitely be the first one in her perfect ass. He cut the thong off, then helped her sit down on the edge of the bed. Sam whistled when he cut off the bra and saw the perfect, large breasts, she had nice, big nipples, he liked something to suckle on and to twist when he was balls deep in an ass. He sucked a nipple in and feasted. He saw where he had nipped her hip when he cut off the thong. He knelt down and sucked it until it clotted.

As the hours went by, Sam made sure that there was no way he didn’t use her. The sweet, little thing could swallow him whole and not gag. He had repeatedly used her tight ass, he would be surprised if anyone had been there before because of the tightness and her screech when he shoved into her. He had taken her virginity without a moment’s pause. She had moaned and cried and tried to buck him off. So, he was satisfied with the thrill of watching her while he choked her out, her eyes would grow, her pupils dilate, her feet would drum and her little hands would push trying to get him to let go. Then she went out, he revived her and choked her out again and again, each time he was buried to the balls in her ass. He smiled and she cried and asked him not to hurt Damien, the person she thought he was. How wonderful! She thought someone had done this to both of them. Oh! So he settled for tormenting her with the fact that he had already carved Damien up. She convulsed. He slapped her face, which helped her focus. Sam pull out and watched in awed amazement as she writhed and orgasmed herself towards death.

Then he showered and redressed, he left her sprawled across her bed, she had another convulsion from blood loss. He finished putting away the food, after taking some for himself, she could definitely cook. Then he filled the dishwasher and started it. He wore gloves when he put the dishes up. There would be nothing but his jizz and her well used body to tell the cops who had done this. And if she woke up and she probably wasn’t going to. There would be nothing that could give the police a hand up. If she did survive, she may be a lore specialist, but she had grown up hunter, they stayed away from the cops. He checked to see if she was breathing, she was but shallowly and raspy. He ran his hand down her beautiful body and kissed her temple, he thanked her for a wonderful evening. Then he went downstairs, got his leftovers, went out the door, making sure it latched, he wouldn’t want anything else to happen to her. Sam started humming Symphony Fantastique, as he drove away.

Cumberland, Maine  
8 Years Ago

Sam tossed and turned in his sleep. The pretty, mixed-race girl was fighting so hard to get the man’s hands from around her throat. Her face was flawless, except for the tears streaming down her cheeks, when she went out the man would stroke her, tease her, arouse her. The minute she woke up, he would shove into her again, choking her while he he raped her. He sat up in the motel room that he and his brother were using while they tried to catch a “enveloppe d'eau“ or French Water Wraith. They knew it had been in the area for about a hundred and fifty years based on the number of people dead, by its method of killing. Sam rubbed his face, then his neck. He hoped his premonitions weren’t returning, but he prayed that the girl he was dreaming about wasn’t someone he hurt when he didn’t have a soul. He didn’t have all the memories and he might never have them all. She looked like a teenager. He gulped down a mug of coffee, grunted at Dean and tried to shower the feeling that he had raped, maybe even killed a teenager off of him, but no matter how hard he scrubbed, she wouldn’t go away.

Las Cruces, New Mexico

Seven Years Ago

Dean watched her smile, that fresh, beautiful, loving smile at the little boy, as she buttoned him up and then buckled him in the car seat. She cracked the window open as she backed onto the street. Dean could hear the fading strains of, “I’m My Own Granpa.” He waited a few minutes then when he could feel that the neighbors had continued with their morning. He opened the door and let himself in. As he closed the door, he noted faint traces of his baby brother’s scent in the air. It had been years. His nightmare was true. He might let him know she was alive until Dean got a hold of her. He would take the boy home to his brother. She hadn’t had sex since him, he would bet on a stack of bibles, she probably had convinced herself that somebody killed poor Sammy. He was going to get some, so why would he take it.

He’d been watching her enough to know she still saw a shrink to deal with the possibility that Sam or whoever she thought he was had beat her and used her like a ten-cent whore. Dean stripped and showered for her. Today, the little boy had piano lessons and the au pair came back on duty on Monday after school. So, she would be home early. He had left the au pair a text saying she wasn’t feeling good, could she keep Cade at her Mom’s overnight. Then she had texted back that she was going to lay down. The phone rang. It was Carmen, the au pair, she left a message talking about how much fun the kid was having on his favorite horse, if there were no objections she’d see her tomorrow. She would be out, where she had no signal. Dean smiled, that worked out very neatly.

He arranged himself across her bed. He made sure his hard-on was on display. He lit the candles all over and turned out the light, he lowered the blinds so the room was candlelight. He sealed the doors and windows to the outside, slammed the other doors. He could smell her fear and it was intoxicating.

“Please don’t delay our evening together, Sophie.” She had tears in her eyes.

”I felt you this morning. You arranged for Caden and Carmen to be somewhere else?” She was standing just out of arm’s reach.

”Yes. I mean your child and au pair no harm.” Dean was disappointed to realize he was telling the truth.

”I did some checking. Cade’s father’s address is over there on the tablet or at least people who know him. If you kill me, please make sure they get Caden. He was missing his soul, before, he’s not a bad man. He will raise his son with love.” Dean nodded.

”Take off your clothes. I want to see all of you.” He looked in her eyes, she didn’t look away. She held his eyes even as she removed her last piece of clothing. “Come here.” She walked to him, no hesitance, just feline like steps, until her legs rested against the bed.

”Are you going to kill me?” She said very soft and very firm. She closed her eyes, swallowed and opened them. When he tugged on her nipple. Her breath got heavy.

”You like the way this feels don’t you?” He suckled her nipple and she pulled him closer and moaned.

”When he beat me and raped me, I didn’t really participate. I have no idea what I like.” Dean slipped his fingers between her legs. His eyes went black from arousal. He looked up at her. She gasped in fear and then she widened her legs and moaned.

”You keep giving me honest reactions, good or bad, and when I have made you come until you pass out, I will leave you alive. Deal?”

”Deal.” She dropped to her knees and tentatively reached for his cock. “May I? I don’t know what I’m doing, but I have noticed in movies, that guys seem to like it.”

Dean chuckled. “Take me in your mouth, no teeth, and push down as far as you can before you gag. Swallowing hard, humming and vibrations in your mouth all feel amazing, then form suction and bob up and down I will pull you off. Okay?”

”Okay.” He smiled, she was concentrating so hard. She slid him all the way in. Then she swallowed rhythmically. She hummed. Then she started doing yoga words, like ”Ohm”, “Vam”, “Lum” it was driving him crazy. She sucked in and formed suction, then she began to swizzle him in and out. He was just about to remind her to breathe, when she snuck one in. Dean grabbed her, she winced and looked terrified. He forced his eyes green.

”Sorry, they change when I am aroused. You haven’t done anything that wasn’t exceptional.” She blushed. “My turn.” He laid her on the bed and opened her legs with his shoulders. He looked up at her, watching him, with curiosity, he suspected that if someone took the time and showed her, she would be a kinky little thing. His brother was an idiot, it didn’t require a soul, to recognize a treasure. Dean buried his tongue in her and she moaned. 

After he made her come with his mouth a couple of times, he held her down and slid in slowly. She was tight and warm and clinching around him. Just from entering her. He held still, until the clinching stopped, then he started to pound in and out of her. She kept coming. Finally, Dean followed her over the edge. They lay there. He slid out of her and laid on the bed beside her. “Dean, does it hurt, becoming what you are?”

”Nothing hurts, and that hurts. Make any sense?”

”Yes.I just thought about this. I am in my fertile part of my cycle, I in all honesty, was not thinking about it, because, there was a Knight of Hell laying on my bed. I am an occult expert, I know what the mark is and what the crown means. I don’t want to die, but I understand me not fully disclosing my ability to conceive, breaks our deal.”

Dean rolled her under him super fast, she screamed, his eyes were black. “You still okay with dying?” He shoved into her. “I could snap your neck when I come.“

”I never said I’m okay with dying, but I inadvertently lied about getting pregnant or at the very least I omitted it. I want to watch my son graduate from high school and college. I want to see if he is talented enough or dedicated enough to become a concert pianist.” He started moving, he slammed her spot each time, she muttered incoherently. After they finished. Dean looked at her, she was actually making him feel for her, making him care. He could feed her his blood and in no time she would make the change. But Dean found himself wanting her to grew up with her son.

”I didn’t know until I walked in that the woman that my brother has been having nightmares about raping was you. I am going to wipe his memory. And I am going to give you fear of us both. Otherwise, I will want to keep you with me and you should be with your son.” He let his eyes go black, because she couldn’t pretend he is anything but evil, or she would keep thinking they had a future. He kissed her again and pushed fear into her body. She struggled. He knocked her out. Dean snapped her gown on her and he snapped his clothes on. He opened the door and walked away.


	2. A Home For The Weary Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are working a case when the need for information takes them to an area professor who is an expert on all myth, legend and lore. As our guys stand in the back of the class, dressed in civilian clothes, because another hunter said she knew she was not teaching fiction, they each have reasons for wishing they could flee. However, she forgives easily and how could she forget.

Las Cruces, New Mexico

Today

Sam laughed and blew kisses through the phone at Jo. She was one of their lost who had come back after the real God, had destroyed Chuck with a location holder by Amara. Chuck figured it out and killed his sister. He had gotten too big for his britches enough to think he could last ten seconds against his father. The other universes were models or lessons that Chuck had made and when he was ready, God was going to turn things over for joint ruling by his children. If the angels who had helped Chuck tell this lie and almost end the real Earth, had still been alive, they would have died with junior. He was truly saddened by the loss of Amara, she asked to be allowed to die, she did not stop him, she saw what he was doing and left, instead of telling her Father. Everyone who came back was paired off;Mom and Dad, Bobby and Ellen, Charlie and Tracie Bell, Sam and Jo, had a beautiful six year old daughter named, Sienna Skye or Skye as she had been called since birth because for some reason unknown to them the little girl had sky blue eyes. Dean loved to tease them about if Jo had been dating a bartender where she worked. Mick and Alex Jones, the big surprise was Ketch and Lady Bevell, they had both changed enough that in Heaven, big shock, they had gotten back together and returned when everyone else did. Cole and Ash were the only guys who came back without a mate. He hadn’t even known that Cole’s marriage had crashed and burned, or that he had been killed by a BMOL hit team. They also had kids running around, Arthur and Toni, whose first son had been killed along with Anne his nanny, by either Lucifer or the BMOL, had another son he was the same age as Skye and together they could make more noise than any two children should be able too. Although, they were both cute little rascals.

Dean was increasingly tired of being in the middle of cooing love birds. The random one nighters just satisfied the physical. There was only one person he wanted and she was as far from a hunter as you could get and still know monsters thoroughly. The woman he had raped seven years ago, which means he was probably one of her recurring nightmares. She had made him feel a good emotion, he couldn’t kill her, and he couldn’t go back there while he was demonic, because it would get her killed. She was the mother of the kid Sam had fathered when he had raped her when he was soulless. He didn’t know until he broke in her house that Sam’s recurring nightmare had been a memory. In the end, he had made her afraid of them and erased Sam’s memory, so, hopefully him not mentioning her, would keep them both safe. Now, that he was human and when he first thought about her after he was cured, all he could think, is why would she want him?

It hurt Dean to admit, but he was ready to be done hunting. He had given up everything and everybody, except Sam at some point. He had buried or burnt most of the bodies of those who were back. He didn’t have it in him to bury or burn them again. He had more than paid his dues, he had even died over a hundred times personally to save primarily Sam, but a few to save the world. He knew he needed to make it official before he accidentally got someone, probably Sam, hurt or killed. Right now, he didn’t want to walk through a door and see everything he has ever wanted, be afraid of him and Sam. Then explain to Sam what he did. He hated the shit like this, out of context it sounded horrible, but at the time it was the best he could do for the scared girl and his suffering brother.

“Sam, I do not want to be here. You can go talk to the frumpy, taped glasses wearing, obsessed with the past professor and I can talk to the last victim’s brother.” Dean tried one last time. He knew there was nothing but pain on the other side of that door. But Sam opened it and ushered his brother in first.

Every seat in the huge, auditorium size classroom was filled and most of the students were paying attention to the very, very hot professor lecturing. Sam looked over at his brother. “If you read you would know that Dr S. G. Sutton, PhD, is only 27. A phenom in the academic world. She was tenured at 18, when most people are beginning their undergrad degrees.” Sam just laughed. He closed Dean’s mouth and focused. Dr. Sutton’s work in the field of Ancient World Lore and ability to read the ancient languages many ancient scrolls were written in or what the hieroglyphs were written in, has made her an invaluable treasure to the field. Her books are changing the offhanded dismissal of some of the well known monsters. Her last one, that through genetic science showed how the mutation of the rabies virus, even by four generations, could result in the lycanthropy virus or something very close. Actually received accolades, as in people who scoffed at Parapsychology and Preternatural Sciences as legitimate fields of study, are now listening. She approaches the field with an open mind, but with science to back up her findings, that others in the field lacked. And that made people pay attention.

Dean felt his heart lurch. He would be interested because she had become a smokin hot woman. The beautiful girl he had used that night seven years ago, had grown into a confidant, self-assured woman. She held the large class’ attention with just the animation in her voice, her obvious delight in the subject and the occasional careless, but talented drawing on the board. Now, he was interested because she was doing her level best to give civilians a fighting chance when a monster jumped out of the bushes in front of them.

”So, to sum up. “Never go up against a Sicilian when death is on the line.” The class laughed. “You should be taking a language as an elective, it would be very valuable in this instance, just in case your Conquistador ghost only speaks Castilian Spanish and Latin, you might be able to understand him.” People chuckled. “Most ancient texts, scrolls and etc. are in languages that the majority of people do not speak themselves. Yes, this is another midterm paper you have to do. However...” She walked over to the boy in the corner desk in the front row, who blushed when she smiled and told him “to take one and pass it on.” We live some place were man’s recorded history of the area is readily available. Our elders pass on stories about some of the places on the list. I want you, to be respectful, the owners of some of these places have given you permission, to camp for a night or just given access. You will not cost the permission to these amazing places because you littered or were loud or were altered chemically or you will get a zero on something that is worth 25% of your final grade. Grrr!” There was laughter, but there was understanding, too. Okay, every other row look at the person behind you, say hello, there’s your partner. Except for the last row, in the last row the person next to you will be your partner. I expect part of the paper to record, personal reaction upon arrival and setup. Part of the paper will be speaking to a local expert or elder about the location. Everybody in here is over eighteen right?”

They answered with an exasperated. “Yes.”

”I wasn’t. I was ten. So, these are legitimate reasons, I have to ask if I need a permission slip. Keep the receipts for gas and if necessary moderate priced motels. The department, meaning me, will reimburse you. If you are there to observe, reported sightings of La Illorona at a specific spot along the Rio Grande, don’t strike up a convo with the ghost of a soldier from the Calvary passing by.” They laughed. “My point. A well trained observer of anything, does not allow the shiny bauble over there to distract them, because you could miss the proof or opportunity, etc. to make a breakthrough, happening over here. I want a synopsis of any written or oral information gathered, with proper bibliographic credit given. And I want individual, not partnership, but individual beliefs after doing your homework and an explanation of why you believe what you believe. The purpose of the partnership is to teach you how to take differing reactions to the same evidence and make them into a cohesive voice. If one sees something and the other doesn’t. The group report should respectfully support both viewpoints with scientific, photographic, audio or meter readings, to arrive at a group hypothesis. There is no right or wrong answer for this assignment. However, if you went in expecting something and you did not look at your info gathered and your own personal observations to end up in yesland or noville, it will affect your grade. If you have hair with a follicle, a partner in the hospital from a swipe, footprint photos and audio proof of its communication attempt. Then say I find no reason to waste time with further study of the irrational legend. I will give you irrefutable evidence of an F on your midterm.” She began walking where the students could pull a slip out of a wicker basket. “The fact the location was in the basket tells you nothing about my beliefs on the location. It is just something I found online that is supposed to be a state ghost tourist attraction or I heard locals talking about it. If you borrow big bro or big sis’ paper and copy, you will be caught and you will find yourself not only failing, but talking to the Dean of Students. So, papers are due next Wednesday, before the Thanksgiving Holiday. They will be accepted electronically until 5p.m. And I will be leaving my office at five, if it is not there, you can turn it in, but you will lose a grade, per the University, I am sorry, I know! However, life happens. They just care about their charter. I am glad they worry about that, I am left to teach. Good luck, be open-minded, be thorough, but most of all be careful.” The students started to leave. “Remember no class on Monday! If you send me an email, I will send you a copy of both an “A” paper and why and an”F” paper and why!”

Sophie turned back to her desk and started stuffing her belongings in a wheeled satchel. Her hands were shaking. She whirled around and squirted pepper spray in front of them, in a warning line. “Stay away from me!” She was shaking hard. She backed into her desk and fainted. Dean caught her and put her in the desk chair.

She opened her eyes, they were filled with tears. “I knew you were here, I felt you when you entered town, but you are not what you were. I felt you but with a human essence. Please, Dean. I never said a word. We have a daughter, her name is Tatiana Marie, she is six. She has eyes like yours, she is so smart and sweet and full of life. Please don’t take me from her. I’ll never tell anyone, I promise. I didn’t even tell my two closest friends or Maman and Aunt Mo.” Dean put his hand lightly over her mouth. Sam came back with water, she wouldn’t take it. Dean took it, took a sip and handed it to her. She gulped it down.

”I am a hunter when I am human. We came to ask about a monster problem. I had no idea that Dr. Sutton, Monster Encyclopedia and the girl who made me feel something good, when I was a demon, were the same person.” He stood up. “Are you heading home?” She nodded her head. “Maybe we could wrangle a home cooked meal, while I catch you and Sammy up and you tell us what our monster is and how to kill it?” He smiled. She smiled back. She gathered her stuff seated, Sam erased the board. She stood when she had everything. “Is it okay if, I drive you home and Sam follows?” She nodded. They made the hike across campus and he told Sam where to meet them so he could follow. She had a copper Hybrid Ford Explorer. She was wobbly as she dumped her stuff in her immaculately clean SUV, especially for a single women with two kids. She handed him the keys and walked around and got in the passenger side. Dean slid into the driver’s side.

”I fought it as long as I could.” Dean proclaimed as he grabbed her and kissed her breathless, she put her arms around him and kissed him back. Until they were both breathing hard. He slowly let go. He cupped her cheek and she kissed his palm, then reached up and kissed his lips again. Dean had his hand under the pink silk blouse, that he had yanked out of her skirt, which was a deep rose wool. He thumbed her nipples which pebbled and she moaned, she nipped his chin, and dove back into the kiss. He grappled himself for control, they were not having sex where any student could walk by. Sam honking cleared her head. “There was something special that afternoon and evening. I dream about you. I picture you when I...”

”Self-pleasure.” She said shyly.

”You too, huh?” He backed out. She blushed and nodded.

”Do you remember the way?”

”Yes.” He made sure University was clear and turned right to get to her house. “I hoped. You were the only nice girl, I tracked and slept with. The very fact someone might listen to you, put you in danger. But the minute I smelled you on the stairs, I knew I couldn’t hurt you. You participated and it wasn’t rape anymore. I panicked, because I knew if I slit my wrist and fed it to you, I could change you, but what was precious was that you were you. You didn’t act like you weren’t scared, but you didn’t pretend you weren’t interested either. When, I left I left you with fear. I could feel you beginning to want things I could never deliver. Coming back would have put your life in danger. So, I made you fear me, then knocked you out. I snuck in the bunker were Sammy was and made him forget, not because I loved him, but him not mentioning you, kept you safe, and cut down on the chances of me hurting him because he said something bad. Then not even six weeks later, he did the Cure Of Sanctified Blood. I was me again, I remembered every horrible thing I’d done and then I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You still smell the same.” She smiled and he smiled back.

”I never was with anyone else, because, as suicidal as it was, I fell for you. I kept hoping you’d come back, but then there you were standing next to my recurring nightmare. I thought you were there to finish me off. I remember being afraid for a second. Then I woke up and I was terrified of Sam, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I belonged to you, in that way. I was so happy that I was pregnant with our child. And Cade was thrilled too! He is a good big brother. Yes, Dean. I dream about you almost every night and I self-satisfy thinking about how you felt inside me, over me, around me. My Maman knows what happened, but she can feel that we are meant, so she butted out. Aunt Mo, said that, I should get back out there. I reminded her that I was never, out there. Follow the road out behind A Mountain. When we get to the development, it is the second left. 

Aunt Mo said, that if the world almost ended, a Winchester was at Ground Zero.” She told him to pull into the garage and she would put a ward over Baby. “I’ll blink your bags in, you are staying here, my house, but less visual evidence is always best. I went to help some friends in Sioux Falls figure out what they were dealing with. Aunt Mo, saw the bags, saw a spike in one and she freaked about how I’m not a hunter. It upset the kids, who had thought it was cool, until she lost it.” She waited for Sam. She hugged him. “My fear, which he gave me, made me forget that I knew you were fine. I’m sorry, Sam. I think if Dean and I are headed were I think we are headed, it would be nice for you not to hate me. Caden knows everything about his father and how he came to be. He will be watching us for cues on how to act. I think you will be a great addition to his life.”

”I don’t hate you. I don’t remember what you remember, so, your terror was strange. But, the sweet smile, is much better.” She blushed.

”I have a question?” Dean brushed her arm, she stopped and looked up at him. Sam cleared his throat they were about to dive for each other again. “Why did you sense me when I came, but you had no clue what Sam was planning?”

”I am primarily an empath. I have defensive abilities, but as you just saw, I never remember them in a crisis, unless I am protecting my loved ones. Sam had no emotions, he felt nothing and I was too far gone to think it weird that I couldn’t get anything from him.”

”You both ready for the Sutton family en masse?” They both shook their heads yes, but they would have rather have faced off with a werewolf.”

She opened the garage door. A boy of about ten stood beside a huge dog. They walked up to the tiny woman, who he was less than two inches shorter than.The dog was almost as tall as the boy. The boy was glaring, the dog was snarling, then he smiled and the dog grinned. “I am Cade. Welcome to Planet Sutton.” They both laughed as he shook their hands. “She is going to say, everybody wash up so you might get a jump on it. It’s right in here.” Sam followed him. Dean was transfixed. Mother and Daughter together were stunning. They both had curly auburn hair that went to their waists or longer because their braids almost touched their waists. The girl had green eyes just like his. The woman had green eyes the color of a clover. The petite, grey cat had green eyes the color of moss. She jumped out the chair she had been sitting in and wound through Dean’s legs. He squatted down to scratch the cat’s belly. And went back to staring at the gorgeous females. They had heart shaped faces the color of a rich, warm caramel macchiato, he’d seen Sam drinking once. Their lips were full, the little girl’s was smiling at him, he smiled back, the mother’s was being stretched thin like she was trying to keep the angry words in. Dean stepped into the fray and froze. Aunt Mo, was his friend, Missouri Moseley. He smiled at her. She frowned.

”Aunt Mo, please leave it. It is not for you, it is for us to decide.” Sophie was biting back the words she wanted to say.

”Everyone excuse us please. Where are my manners? Marielle Sutton, my sister; Carmen Beanes, our life-saving au pair, the woman blushed; Cheyenne Phin, best friend since preschool; and you already know my Granddaughter, Patience. This is Sam Winchester and his older brother Dean. We will be back in a moment.” Missouri marched into a side room with uncomfortable looking antique furniture. Sam looked at her like, “you’re kidding, right?” She smiled sadistically. Dean just leaned against the wall.

”Missouri. We did not come looking for her. We were told by Bobby, that Dr. Sutton, could tell us what it was, that was killing people on the other side of the highway. We walked in and there she was. I wiped Sam’s memory of what he did and, no disrespect meant, but I think it is for us to tell him. As for Sophie and I, we had something then and it is not dark. It saved her life that day and it started to untwist me, I think the cure worked because even though I wanted the pain gone. I wanted to be able to love Sam and everyone else I love. And whether you like or not, Missouri, I wanted what I could feel beginning with her. I, we, kissed.”

”You know I love you guys. And because of you, the real God returned and booted the impostor, I get a chance to know her. But you are a trouble magnet. Please Dean, be careful with her heart, she wants to be loved so much. My sister tries. She loves Sophie with all her heart, but Sophia Grace is...in a family full of different, she is the weird one, not because she is normal, but because she is even weirder. Cade faces hard stuff better than she does, she is a cross between a fiery princess and Pollyanna. If Mari understood her daughter, she would not have been in The Auvergne, when her sixteen year old daughter was dating a man with no soul. She is precognitive, but she thought it was just a bad dream, because her daughter doesn’t date and is painfully shy. Sophie was so glad to find someone else who spoke monster geek, that no alarms went off. She had even allowed alcohol in the house and she is anti-alcohol. All the signs were there to even Cade when she told him the truth about three years ago. They weren’t there for Sophie.” Missouri sighed. “Sam, I’m not trying to hurt you. You left her hurt and bleeding. We had to take her for therapy before she believed you had not been taken and killed. She couldn’t compute it, because, she knew you knew that she was going to say yes, so why would you hurt her? You terrorized her. Cut her clothes off, beat and bit and treated her like an ashtray, you don’t smoke.” 

”I did when I had no soul. I drank. I rented hookers, because if you paid for rough, you could do almost anything. I happened to be coming into the building looking for her. I told her, then prolonged the case, so I could stay. I never had any intention of it being by choice.” Sam had tears in his eyes. “I had nightmares all this time. I thought I had killed her, because I was showering blood off of me. Why else would there be blood?” Sam squatted down, with his back to the wall.

”You sliced your hand, when you cut her clothes off her and when you tore her and took her virginity, there was blood.” Missouri stood Sam up. “I’m too old to squat. She said right away, that she knew something was wrong, you were possessed or something, because. The decent, funny man she was falling for was real, or how could you have been that genuine. She said he was acting, but off his own memories, not a sociopath’s hollow portrayal of a man, but remembering who you once were or could be with help.”

”And you, she fell in love that afternoon. Nothing any of us have said would budge her out of waiting for you. When he is a human, he will come back to me.” She looked beseechingly at Dean. “Please remember this girl, has no barbs or sharp edges, no natural emotional protection at all and be gentle.”

”I promise, I will do my best.” Dean hugged and kissed her.

”I am a happily married man. But I will love her like a sister. The fact she could forgive me, is pretty amazing.”

”She is amazing.” Missouri opened the pocket doors. “Your children are amazing.” They walked back into the dining room and gathered at the table. The dog is Ripley, the cat is Gracie. If you can tell them why, big bonus points.”

”Daddy will you push me in please?” Tati asked him politely.

”It would be my honor.” She giggled.

They bowed their heads and said grace. Marielle took a slice of roast and a spoon of gravy and passed it to Dean, who automatically put the right amount on Tati’s plate and skipped the gravy. Then he did his own. He never stopped asking Mo about her friends in South Dakota, which they apparently shared. She watched as he filled his daughter’s plate to perfection and then asked, Cade if he wanted another roll. He passed him one, air bound which had Mo sputtering and everyone else giggling. Dean looked at Cade, then they both shrugged.

”So, Mrs. Sutton are you and Missouri sisters or is it an honorary title, that has her being Aunt Mo?” Dean asked.

”I am her much younger little half sister.” Missouri stuck out her tongue and the kids said she owed the manners jar a quarter. She would only pay if Dean did for bread tossing. Dean handed Cade a quarter, Missouri dug in her pocket and handed Cade a quarter he took it over to a ceramic frog jar, the jar part was clear green glass and the head was a ceramic frog smiling maniacally. “We had a brother, Macrae, but he didn’t come home from the war.”

”I’m sorry. Our father was Marine Spec Ops, he came back, but everyone says he was different. He kinda went a little unstable when our mother died the first time. He is back now, we actually get along now. He is sorry our childhood was what it was. And I realize I am where I belong.” Sam said with wonder in his voice at having a father other than Dean.

”By the way, please call me Mari. The children, Carm, Chey, Patience, Mo and I will take our desserts and watch a movie in the den.” She turned to her grandchildren, who scampered out to decide on the movie. They came back.

They each dropped a quarter in the drawer. “We are sorry. May we be excused, please?” 

”Yes. I love you babies!” Sophie hugged them and licked their noses, they squirmed.

They both stopped and asked Sam and Dean. “Will we see you again?” Each child looked at their father.

Sam said. “At least once more this trip and then I will work out something with your Mommy. Okay? I just figured out their names!”

Dean got it at the same time. He smiled, but he let Sam say it. Ripley after Sigourney Weaver’s character in ”Aliens” and Gracie after what they called the animatronic mother alien creature.” Sam smiled.

“Bonus! You watch movies!” Cade flung himself in Sam’s arms. “Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight Uncle Dean.”

”Goodnight, Cade.” Sam smiled.

“Goodnight, Cade.” Dean said with a smile as Cade dashed out.

Tati looked at him with serious eyes. Dean put her in his lap. “I may come and go, if your Mommy says it’s okay. But as long as there is breathe I will come back, to my home. Everything, I have ever wanted is here. A beautiful daughter, her beautiful mother. A gorgeous mother-in-law.” Dean whispered. “A grumpy aunt.”

“I heard that!” Missouri said.

”I love you, Daddy. I am glad you got fixed so you could choose to be with us.” She kissed his cheek and presented hers. Dean kissed her cheek. “Excuse me. Cade thinks we are watching BOLT and he is wrong, we are watching, “The Princess and the Frog”.” She jumped down and raced out.

”Thank you, both. You gave each of them the answer they needed. Cade’s older and he understands that you have a wife and a job, but you told him, you want to be a part of his life. And Tati needs and wants a Daddy, you gave her a chance at having one.” She loaded up the tray with slabs of gingerbread. And Missouri added milk and then took the try out for Mari. “Baby?”

”Yes, Maman?” She handed each of them a slab of gingerbread and a fork. Ripley and Gracie looked hopeful. She put a piece on plates for them. Then sat it on the floor. They scarfed.

”They live with your father, so I think you should know. He is married now. He is a good man, but life hadn’t been kind, he’d seen more than any one man should while he was hunting. His first death ten years ago was violent, because of the hunting. And then he drank a little too much. You are a fixer, you would have tried, I was afraid of you being part of his world. But he is back because of you, so he will be part of your life. His name is Bobby Singer. He is Sam’s father-in-law and growing up he was their surrogate father. That is my bombshell for tonight, them coming was the sign I was given as to when to tell you. I love you. You can yell later if you need to.”

”Maman, I’m not going to yell. I know parenting is unbelievably hard and when there are pitfalls like this included, it becomes a minefield. It was hard to explain, Sam and I in a way that would leave room for Cade to decide for himself if he liked you. He is an empath. He likes you.” She smiled at Sam. She went to a Queen Anne sideboard and poured coffee, she added cream and Splenda to one. “We can talk about all of this after some processing.” She took a sip of her coffee. Dean took a bite of the gingerbread and moaned.

”Would you like alone time Dean?” Sam said sarcastically. Sophie just laughed.

”Sorry, but it is homemade. Not a mix, but homemade. Did you make it?”

”Yes. Maman mashed the potatoes, Aunt Mo fried the okra and snap peas. I put the roast in on low before classes this morning. The adults here watched it.” She blushed when Sam took a bite and did a quieter version of Dean’s moan. “I usually do as much of dinner as I can manage before class. Then depending on shifts, extracurricular activities, how well the book is going, the others fill in the blanks. I love to cook and I decided as much as I am able the children would grow up with homemade, non-processed, organic foods. They have chores, for allowance, special projects come up and earn them extra dough. I ask a really hard question at the end of each month, if they get it right the that child gets the manner jar money. If they tie then they split it. They usually split it either way. They can’t stand to see the other one without the extra change. The beginning of the year, the jar will be emptied quarterly, so it is more money. Manners, don’t just mean here, but everywhere, language, being inconsiderate of others not only family members.” Sophie smiled at Dean gathering crumbs. “There’s more Dean, if you would like some.” She took their plates and put more gingerbread on them.

”Why do you call her Maman?”

“I was born, by midwife at L'Institut pour l'étude d'Armageddon. Because my mother is an American Citizen and my father is one too. I am American. France is beautiful, but I wanted my homeland. My mother met Franklin Sutton, world’s best stepfather and we hunted nomadically until, he was killed. My first language is French, then Latin, then Gaelic, I think English was seventh, no, eighth. I could speak Sumerian fluently, before I mastered English, it is a very difficult language to grasp and add in colloquiums and it is nigh on to impossible.”

”I would love to see France, well most of Europe.” Sam said. “Easy to get distracted this time around, we found someplace we would rather be than in the middle of ...” He caught himself. “danger.” They all smiled.

“As far as your beast-of-the-week, I would say with the victim of choice being a teenager. Tender meat bathed in all those yummy hormones, it could be a Welsh Wraith, the kind with the spike in the wrist or a Spirit Wraith, a soul consumed with rage that becomes an unstoppable force seeking revenge for a wrong done them. If you add in the dust devils, the wraith becomes less likely. If you think creative, you hear stories about Dust Devils all over the world but only one culture’s version comes to mind, Swahili speaking countries’ legends and lore. The vehicle, so to speak is a “Shetani Wa Mavumbi” or a Dust Devil, it travels in the dry tiny twisters, enveloping dinner inside, then the “roho mbaya” or evil spirit or in this case a “Num”, a carnivorous spirit, which can shapeshift, munches. Then disappears as suddenly as it appears. They don’t just decide to travel across the ocean to New Mexico from Tanzania. Some unhappy teen summoned it, believing they would control it. They realized after someone who they didn’t want munched, got munched that they weren’t in control. They probably tried to send it back and after they got laughed at, they got munched. There is probably a bruja oscura, who can harness it and send it back. The question that arises is, will they send it back? What will they want for sending it back? If you know a bruja neutral, and trust this person, she or he would be your best bet. What they might ask for in payment is money. They will only be interested in getting rid of it, not in gaining a new pet. Anyone who mixes with this type of thing is outside my circle of contacts. I am not a witch. I am a Christian with gifts given to me by God. I know nothing of spellcraft or witchcraft. I ward through prayer. I started doing it after a visitor dropped by one afternoon.” Her green eyes twinkled and she wiggled her eyebrows. “They look down on me because, to them I cut myself off from power by refusing to do craft.”

”Anything else that is a possibility?” Dean asked.

“It could be a smoker, but why the hoopla? Again, it would have been summoned and if by an ill-prepared teenager, the outcome would’ve been the same. There is just nothing this far south that it could be and the behavior of consuming the victim, pushes Chiindhi out of the running.” She sipped her coffee. “It could also be an Ifrit, a form of djinn. Sanguine djinn, try to give something good to their victim while you slowly are exsanguinated. Lust djinn.” She blushed. “They make every prurient fantasy you’ve ever head your reality while they feed off the sexual energy, but your blood is still there. There are a class of djinn that are labeled dark, because they offer nothing while they cause excruciating pain, or the opposite of whatever you ask for. Or the Ifrit or Aefrit, depending what region you are talking. It feeds of your fear, you die after however long your heart can take the fear. You are trapped in this endless loop of all the greatest nightmare hits in your subconscious over and over until you die. Killing yourself or dying in your trip, just kills you in reality. The only way back is if someone whose love for you is selfless comes in and convinces you that it’s not real. Of course at that time the Ifrit is getting two for one, because he begins showing them their nightmares, you have to battle out, together.” She closed her eyes for a minute. “Sam if you would like, Cade is ready to read his bedtime story to someone, he would love for you to do it.”

“I’d love it. Thanks!” Sam stood up, excited to spend time with the boy.

”Meet Maman at the stairs she will show you your room for your stay and direct you to Cade. I apologize in advance he has been on a Melville kick lately. I think he was starting Billy Budd tonight.”

”I like Melville okay. I will be enjoying spending time so he could be reading Hugo, who I don’t care for, and I would still be in Heaven. Goodnight.”

”Goodnight, Sam” Sophie smiled at him. He smiled back.

“Night, Sammy.”

”I can wash dishes.” Dean said nervously.

”It’s Carmen’s turn to clean. Besides you have a daughter to read to. She likes “Otherwise Known As Shiela The Great”. She reads as well as he does, she just likes being read to before bed. Last weekend, she read me this poem by Emerson and had questions about why can’t God let the leaves stay gold, it is when they are prettiest. Six-year old philosophy, applied to Emerson, when I just finished grading the atrocities that eighteen year olds can do to a simple essay. So, good luck. I am catty corner from her room, in the master suite. Unless, you would like a guest room too?” He stood and helped her to her feet. Then he moved in and kissed her until she was wobbly. When she could stand. “I am going to shower. Read well, but fast. I have been saving up for seven years.” She smiled as he sprinted for the living room, said goodnight and then he walked nonchalantly upstairs calling for the princess. She smiled as Tati answered him. Sophie checked the doors, the warding, turned out the lights, everywhere but the kitchen and the living room. She stopped by to say goodnight. Chey yawned at her but then she winked. Carmen, said for her to enjoy herself. Patience gave her a thumbs up. Her mother just smiled gently. Aunt Mo said for her to be careful. 

Dean finished reading, because she fell asleep. He kissed her temple. Put the bookmark in place and put it back on the bedside table. He made sure the night light was on. Then he closed the door all the way. He walked to the master suite and opened the door. He sighed in relief, he couldn’t have handled it, if had been exactly the same as before. Then it had yellows and cream, now it was navy, antique blue and white. She had a giant bed, covered with a navy, antique blue and white patchwork comforter set. The bed frame was white, shaker style wood. It had matching white night stands, dresser, and chest of drawers. There was a white wooden rocking chair. The sitting area was done with an antique blue sofa, accented with navy and white pillows, and two over-sized navy chairs, had antique blue and white pillows. The entertainment center was white shaker style as well and attached to the wall in the center cubicle was a huge plasma television, that had an arm to pull out and make it visible to the room. The cubicle below it held a blu-ray player. Every other cubicle was filled with movies, hundreds of them. The other wall had a wall wide, six-shelf high, bookcase and it was crowded with paperback books. There was a shaker desk, that held a top of the line laptop and dozens of games. He smiled, he saw Clue and a card game package. It was clear that this was for fun, no grading or writing, bill paying, just fun, when she had time to herself. Dean smiled, the wide-eyed girl had become a wide-eyed woman. He noticed a smaller bookcase by the bed. When he got closer, he saw volumes of poetry, but he was surprised to find “Justine” by de Sade, The Beauty Series by A N Roquelare, Belinda by Anne Rampling, Exit To Eden by Anne Rice, Venus In Furs by Leopoldo von Sacher-Mosoch, The Story of O by Anne Desclos, Fanny Hill by John Cleland, Emmanuelle by Emmanuelle Arsan and Lady Chatterley’s Lover by D.H. Lawrence. Dean trailed his finger over the books, he wondered if they had been here that day or did the experience awaken something inside her, that the usual romance novel didn’t satisfy. Dean wasn’t sure which he hoped for? He heard the bathroom door open, so he stood up and turned around. She was leaning against the wall by the bathroom door. Dean’s breathing sped up. She had her hands behind her bottom, one leg crossed carelessly over the other, her hair was pulled to the side and spiraled down past her waist on one side of her, her stomach was flat and lightly toned, her breasts were large and pert, her nipples were pebbled. Dean finally made it to her mouth with its full bottom lip, her tongue flicked out and licked her lips. Her cheekbones were high and still had a fullness to them, that hadn’t changed with age. He finally let his gaze lock with hers. She was a study in contrast. Her body so sinfully beautiful and unashamedly displayed and her big green eyes full of love, curiosity, longing and fear. He looked over when he heard the door lock. He smiled, then he went back to her eyes. He took off his boots and socks. Then he took off his shirt. Then he closed the three steps between them and pulled her into his arms and kissed her until they needed air. She trembled when they stopped to breathe.

”Sophie, if you are not ready for this. You can say so. I won’t disappear. What I said to Tati is 100% true, I never stopped thinking, dreaming about what we could have. I wanted you, when I was a demon, for more than sex, but all of you, the mind that could grasp what I was, the courage that said, if this is the only time I want to enjoy it. I wanted to make babies with you. And when I was human, I figured you couldn’t possibly want to hear from me. So, then I fantasized about you. The fantasy didn’t even land in the same ballpark as the reality. I can wait, sweetheart.” He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, then she slid her hand in his boxers, she ran her fingers in a feather light touch up his shaft. Dean rested his forehead against hers and sighed. She kept stroking and leaned over and took his nipple into her mouth, she nibbled and sucked, until it was hard, then she switched sides. She flicked her tongue down his abdomen, taking his jeans and boxers with her as she knelt. She took him into her mouth, using her lips, she kept taking him in until she rested her head against his pelvis. She swallowed hard, several times and a Dean moaned. She hummed at different vibrations, until he just held her head, tilted his back and made nonsensical noises and the occasional plea to never stop. She sucked in and bobbed back and forth along the middle of his cock. Sophie looked up at him, then tongued his slit and sucked his tip. Then she took him all the way back in and let him rest their for a moment, stroking the underside, then she hummed again, changing the level and depth of the vibration. Dean couldn’t take any more, he pulled her off, and laid her on the edge of her bed, he spread her legs and used his shoulders to keep them open. He looked up at her, she smiled, innocently, after she had just about killed him. Dean was determined to show her the same dedication. He flicked the tip of his tongue across her clit, she let out a half moan, half scream, all pleasure sound. She didn’t seemed concerned about waking the kids, so he went back to work. He flattened his tongue and laved back and forth between her ass and her clit. She whined and whimpered. “Get my fingers wet, sweetheart.” He put them in her mouth and she sucked and wet them, he tongued her ass, she was moaning, little moans, her eyes still watching him. He licked her ass one more time then he tugged his hand free, she let go with a wet pop. Dean moaned. He pushed one wet finger inside her and moved it back and forth, she moaned and clinched his finger. He added another she flooded, he lapped at her. Then he pushed in three fingers. He finger fucked her and he flicked and licked and sucked her clit. She threw her head back and shouted his name as she gripped his fingers and came. Dean swung Sophie around and up on the bed more then he lay over her. She put her fingers over his mouth.

”Don’t ask if I am sure. I have never been so sure of anything except I wanted my babies no matter how the got started. I have made myself cum at least once a day to embellished, she pointed at her erotica library, fantasies of you since that day. Please, Dean, take me, don’t treat me like I’m a fragile child or a victim. Take me like you would any woman you are with.” She slid a finger in his mouth and moaned when he bit it lightly.

Dean lowered himself into her body, he pulled back once he was in and began to pummel her. He groaned she was so tight and she was moving her hips to meet his thrusts. She looked him in the eyes and he found himself trapped in her green gaze. She moaned when she was getting close. He pounded her, she matched him thrust for thrust. He kissed her rough and wet, she licked his tongue, then sucked on the edge of it, as he slammed himself in as far as he could go and she thrust forward as hard as she could. He watched her pupils dilate and felt them both orgasm. Her breath was hitching and so was his. She kissed him deeply, warring his tongue with her own. Sophie traced the lines of his face. “This time your eyes are green.” She said in wonder.

”I love you, Sophie!” Dean realized this was the first time he’d ever said it first. He relaxed because he knew he was going to hear it back, he wouldn’t be inside her if she didn’t.

”I love you, Dean! So very much. Your home has been waiting for you.” She pulled back so she could see his face. “No pressure meant. Do what you need to do. Save the kids who are dying. Go back with your brother. Then, please my love come home to us. I am not asking you to give up any piece of yourself. I am asking that you please add us to you.”

”Thank you. That is what I want. What I have wanted since the day I climbed those stairs and waited for you to walk into this room. It might take me a bit to get everything where I can leave, Kansas. But I will hurry.” Her eyes glowed with an idea. “What did you just think of? Beside round number two?”

He laughed, she blushed. “You could bring your family back with you, everyone. We have room and a guest house, too. I love to cook and always cook enough for a ton of people. Aunt Mo, invited her “friend” she did air quotes, Rufus. I could invite my father, stepmother and Sam and my stepsister. I could invite your parents, and your sister Charlie and her girlfriend Tracie. It wouldn’t be awkward for Daddy, because Maman is dating a fellow End Times scholar by the name of Terin, he creeps all of us, but Maman out. I could invite Granpa and Rowena and Uncle Crowley and Anael, his new paramour as she calls him. What do you think, Green Eyes?”

”I think they don’t stand a chance against you, so go for it. It would be nice to have a big holiday with food and presents and eggnog.” He noticed her frown. “What is it, Sweetheart?”

”Maman is a recovering alcoholic. She started drinking when my stepfather died on a hunt. It is when she left the field, after she almost got me killed. She got sober and just got fifteen year medal. Her sponsor said her love of us helps her stay sober, but we shouldn’t tempt her by keeping it or serving it.” She looked so worried, Dean stroked her head.

”Hey, so egg nog and root beer is supposed to be good and so is the plain thing. If I have to have a drink or a beer after a rough hunt, I will do it at the bar. I stopped drinking as much myself recently. So, has Sam and your Daddy and mine.” He kissed her and felt himself grow hard still in her.

”Do you think it is because of the truly horrific stuff you see when hunting?”

”Yes, and you don’t want to dirty anyone else with those things.” He nibbled on her shoulder.

”Dean, you will never have to tell me. I love you, I would have to work at not feeling and seeing what you see. I was a hunter for three years, until the werewolf tried to change me and Maman got me back and gave me the cure, yuck! She said while I thrashed my way to being cured, she promised me, her beloved husband, Franklin, and herself, that she was staying sober. The best way to do that was to focus on using her degree. When I was sixteen, I bought this house and land, paid in full. I have enough money, De to let you experiment with what you want to do. If you choose hunting, we still support you.

She bit his earlobe. “I want you to chart, uncharted territory, by you anyway.” She blushed furiously. “Please, if you don’t like that, then never mind.”

”I love anal sex. I just didn’t want to scare you.” He thrust a couple of times and they both moaned. “Did Sam hurt you? I won’t get mad, it wasn’t him, just like I wasn’t myself.”

”Yes. Carmen had to call an ambulance. I lied and said I couldn’t remember because of the beating. Which almost killed me because of the damage he had done. Maman was in France, if Chey and Carm hadn’t come when they did, I would have bled out. I had 37 stitches back there because of tearing. Dean, please don’t say anything. Sam will punish himself for something that wasn’t really him and can’t be undone.” He kissed her.

”I won’t. I just wanted to know, the way you looked when you realized you had, had anal before, it looked haunted.” He pull his semi hard dick out of her. “Where is the lube, sweetheart?”

It is new. In the bottom drawer of the nightstand. I ordered it for when you came back. You said you love apple pie. The lube is apple pie scented and flavored. He brought out the big bottle with the pump.

He laughed. ”Planning on a lot of sex, Soph?”

”Yes. I was thinking of all the things in those books, that I want to try with only you. She bit his butt cheek.” He growled and she flooded.

Dean closed his eyes and just sniffed in her smell, floral sex, it shouldn’t make his mouth water but it did. He put three pillows under her belly. “Lay across these on your stomach.” She stretched out across them and pulled her hair to the side. Dean ran his fingers, threw her thick curls and massaged her scalp. She sighed in pleasure. “Spread your legs, wide for me, honey.” She spread them. Dean leaned forward and tongued her hole. She moaned. He kept using his tongue, until it slipped in and she shouted his name. She reached back blindly for his hand. He took it and kissed her knuckles. He realized she was getting overstimulated by his tongue, so he lubed his fingers, trying two right off, they slid in without him having to force them. So he lubed himself. He leaned over her, and rubbed his cock back and forth over her asshole. She moaned, deep and lusty. Dean sank in until his balls bounced on her ass. She came. He held one of her hands and braced himself with the other and he started thrusting in and out. 

”Please don’t pamper me, Dean, use it the same way you did the front. Please. I want you to enjoy this too.”

”I am, believe me. But. I will stop treating you like you’re fragile. If you promise to tell me if it hurts.”

”I promise.” She pushed back into him and moaned. Dean lost it. He started slamming in and out of her ass as fast as he could and as hard as he thought safe. She was muttering in another language, then she started chanting his name, she clinched and came, he kept slamming through her orgasm. She leaned up into him and offered her neck to him. Dean felt himself getting close, so he grabbed her hair and stretched the cord of her neck and sank his teeth into it. She came screaming his name, he was right behind screaming hers. He let her go and sucked at the sullenly oozing bite mark and she shivered and came again. Dean gently pulled out and she groaned.

”Did I hurt you?” 

”No. When you pulled out, I almost came again. That was incredible. I like lying the other way better, because I can see your face and look into your eyes. However, I really like how sensitive my bottom is.” He bit her butt cheek softly.

”I think I am just going to be addicted to being buried inside you.” He stopped. He looked contemplative. Then he ran his hand over her belly. “Do you believe in birth control?”

”No. If you want to wear something, I’ll hate not being able to feel you there, empathically, but I believe it is your choice. I won’t take the pill or put something in. I would rather die than have an abortion. I know you were a demon, but I believe God brought us together, not the fake one, the real one. And nothing I could have done would have stopped me getting pregnant with Tati. Nothing could have stopped her birth, if he wanted her born.”

”I hate them, but when you live like I did, you needed to protect against disease and unwanted pregnancy. I wasn’t thinking that day, because my child should have killed you.” Dean pressed her to him and shivered at the thought.

”Cambion are essentially human. They might be born with some gifts, but they are not the metaphysical opposites to Nephilim. They can only gain power by the consumption of demon blood, but they wouldn’t necessarily go dark side with it. They leave their mothers alive if their are no complications. But Tati was turned regular human with gifts by God, when you returned to human.”

”Thank God.” He held her tight. “So, do you want to pretend we don’t know what we both want, and date? Do you want to get the license and go to the JOP with Sam and your best friend as witnesses? Or do you want to get the license, plan out a wedding, let my mother and your mother drive us crazy, you pick colors, get a gorgeous dress, make Chey and Carmen were pouffy dresses, have a beautiful cake. We let your mother take care of the kids, and we go swim some place warm. Then we come home, have more babies and live happily ever after!”

”I want what you want, the big pouffy dress and to see you in a tuxedo. I want Daddy to walk me down the aisle. I bet he will look so handsome in a tux. He does in the suit in your memory. I can stop, maybe, if it bugs you.”

”Are you kidding? Do you know how many fights between couples are because the man doesn’t know how to express himself? I have a wife who can see, and will know what I mean even though I don’t know how to say it.

Sophie giggled and blushed.

”See you can see exactly what I want.” He winked at her. “Is the room soundproofed?”

She giggled. “Yes. Not magically. Whoever owned the house before me, soundproofed the room. It would cost several thousand dollars to remove it, so I left it.” She sucked on his nipple. “Now, I have a reason to have it soundproofed.”

Dean slid her under him and sunk into her. “Yes, you do. I plan on making you scream in ecstasy a lot.”

”Right back at you!” She smiled mischievously and blushed. Dean thanked the God, he only recently started to follow again, for the blessing he was being given. He thrust hard and steadily. He wondered how many times she could come in one time at bat?”

Dean grumbled because sunlight was hitting his eyes. He put the pillow over his head. Then he noticed the note.

”Go back to sleep, my love. I will come and wake you when it is time for OUR shower. I love you so much!”

Dean smiled and slipped into a dreamy sleep, with a smile on his face.

Sam got on the treadmill at the same time as Sophie did. She warmed up and they just stood side by side in silence then she picked up her speed. She had excellent form. “Did you run in school?”

She smiled. “I didn’t go to middle school. I went to high school online because we moved around all the time. You know hunting. I graduated from high school at eight and had my PhDs by fourteen, so I didn’t join things. I was teaching at NMSU when we met before. It took two years of hard work, teaching the classes that no one wanted to teach, getting published repeatedly, though I hate to admit, cleavage at faculty events, before the list came out and I was listed as a candidate. If you make the list but don’t get tenure, you will never make tenure. I am surprised I didn’t give myself an ulcer, stressing over it. There was this horrible luncheon at the Dean’s house for the candidates. His wife, who had problems with my cleavage, kept bringing up Cade and Tati, trying to make me feel ashamed of being a single mother of children from two different fathers. I just told her that it meant I didn’t have to share them with another parent they were all mine. Then I smiled the smile my mother says looks like I am contemplating eating your face. And said how fulfilling her flowers must be.”

”Ouch.”

”That is what Maman said. I didn’t get what she meant, the smile was to indicate that the subject of my babies was closed. Then I changed the topic. Her gardens were lovely.”

”It was probably taken by everyone who heard it as you saying I gave birth to two beautiful children. And all she was able to do was plant flowers.”

”I have to apologize.” 

”I think it is better to leave it. She will never believe you didn’t mean to imply she was barren.” Her treadmill, slowed to a stop, she went to a weight bench, but she started crying, not working. Sam sat down beside her and she threw her arms around him and sobbed.

”They found another victim, last night, out by The Missile Range, I think it is a Ifrit, he had been missing for seven days. His friends were the ones to tie the dust devils to the killings.” Dean said as he walked in the gym. He noticed that they knew he was there and didn’t lurch apart. They hadn’t been caught. “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?”

”I unintentionally implied that I was making fun of a woman who could not get pregnant, because she was being catty about my children having two different fathers. I was just changing the topic. Sam said apologizing will make it worse.”

”He’s right, she will think you came to pour salt in the wound.” He brought their attention to the homicide.

“I think it is an Ifrit. They are known to take between five and seven days to kill. The coroner is listing the cause of death as heart attack. Heart attacks in healthy teens, with no family history is almost unheard of. Please be careful. Dinner will be here when you are ready. Wear tracking nodes, it will whisk the one of you away it thinks it can break easy. With a node, it will help find the person, before he is even under the spell. Also, Sam please ask, if you’re interested in moving, please ask Jo if she would like to move into my guest house? She can decorate to suit herself. It has four bedrooms, three and one half baths. The master suite overlooks the gardens. Skye would have a built in playmate in her cousin Tati.

Sam, felt like a velvet sledgehammer had pushed him, because it would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about it. She handed him his phone. Then she dragged Dean away from the gym, to their room, where she locked the door and dropped her running shorts, the cropped, fitted tank went next. “You’re wearing so many clothes. Did you want to wait out here while I showered?” She walked into the nautical themed, blue and white bathroom, with glass color blocks between the multi-jet shower and the rest of the bathroom. Dean stripped and followed her in. She wet herself down, waited for Dean to wet himself down then jumped up and put her legs around him. He kissed her stupid, then moved down, nibbling and marking her neck and collarbone, before sucking in a nipple. She was breathing heavy and keening. He switched breasts and she began to beg. He leaned her against the wall, then took her under her knees and planted his hands against the wall. He stood up all the way which pushed him into her body. She shouted his name! Dean started to thrust in and out of her, hard and fast. He kissed her, licking her tongue and warring with her tongue. He swallowed her moan. She began to clinch around him. She smiled mischievously, then he had a soapy finger in his ass. When she pulled it out he came and took her with him. He braced against the wall, still buried in her. Then he kissed her again. She pulled away. Her eyes went unfocused.

”We need to get downstairs, Maman is having a premonition, Aunt Mo, says it’s about the case, she is astral. I am the only one who can reach her. She quickly washed the remaining soap off her hands, Dean did likewise and turned off the shower. She threw on her robe. Dean grabbed some sweats and a tee. They went flying down the stairs. Sophie stopped in front of a chair and dropped into it, she was in a trance of some kind. Dean tried to revive her.

”Dean, honey, she is okay, she is grabbing her mother before she gets too far out. Mari’s body lurched, then Sophie’s did. They both went still and then Mari opened her eyes and ran to her child. 

“Dean kiss her. Let her know that life is here, that he is showing her a lie. Babies kiss Mommy’s cheek.”

They both kissed a cheek and Cade rubbed her forehead and said in another language. “Mamaí, tá do leanaí anseo. Tá grá againn duit. teastaíonn uait.”

Tati kissed her cheek and played with her hair. “Mamma, hai appena trovato papà. Penso che abbia davvero bisogno di te, è solo. Ti amo, combatti bene?” Her brow twitched.

”I just found you. I will not let you leave us. Fight, dammit, fight! Open your eyes!” Dean kissed her with everything he had. Every time he had wanted a life of his own and couldn’t have it, Every time that either he or Sam had a chance and it had been taken from them. All the times he had died and come back, regardless of what he wanted. He kissed her with the love that had been building inside him, since that day seven years ago, and now when he finally got to touch her face and kiss her lips, something thought it would take her. No! “Please, baby come back, we need you!” He kept kissing her eyelids and her forehead. Her eyes fluttered.

”Dean, here, it is strong sweetened coffee, she needs it.” Missouri handed it to him.

”Baby drink a sip, it will help.” He sighed with relief when she took a gulp. Her head lulled over onto him, but she took the mug and kept drinking.

”I love you, Dean.”

”I love you, too.”

”Bad words are double fined, you owe the jar fifty cents.” She kissed his nose. “I love you, my babies. I heard every word it helped me find which way to swim. Thank you. Your Gaelic and Italian were perfect.”

”What just happened? Who had the two of you? I saw you both lurch in pain.” Sam asked. He had run into the room just in time to find his new friend lurch in pain, his Baby Mama lurch and stop breathing and his brother begging the love of his life to come back.

”You just need to borrow a newborn goat, so I can take a unit from him or her, then you can return her or him.” She weakly sat forward and Tati handed her a pad and pen. She scrawled down an address, they have a newborn goat only two weeks old. If you ring the bell, explain it is for my class, offer him a hundred, he will lend Fifi, the kid to you on a red leash. When I get the unit. You will bring Fifi home. I am sorry, Please.” She was disoriented enough she was searching her robe for a quarter, Sam dropped one in the jar. Dean dropped in his two.

”What type of blade?” Dean asked.

”Copper. I have several in the armory. Cade will show you.” Sophie’s voice sounded like she was exhausted.

”Mommy, are you strong enough to be left?” Cade was terrified.

”Dean, Aunt Mo, Grandmere and the mighty Tati will be here.” Sophie whispered.

”Well since the Mighty Tati will be here, I will go.” He kissed his Mommy, then his little sister. She squealed in delight. “Please, come with me, Dad.” He and Sam walked through the back door.

”I can’t let you do it!” Dean said angrily.

”Dean, I either go out there or it will keep killing kids. We put down a blanket. I lay down and go to sleep. It will have to pass up a feast, because of the risk or ignore the risk and count on being fast enough. If it does whisk me away. You, my love will just come in and help me escape him. Our tracking nodes, will make sure that Sam and Aunt Mo are on their way to destroy him. With you there, I can work from the inside by making him deal with human emotions from the feeling side, not the giving side. He will sustain irreparable damage and he will free us.”

”So much can go wrong with that plan. Like me not being sucked up.”

”Then you lay down and Aunt Mo can send you to me.” She touched his face. I trust you, you just need to trust me. He might frighten me, but I will always be aware what he is showing me is not true. I will have a weapon, these poor kids didn’t. You want to finish what we were talking about when we had to come downstairs?” She smiled.

”More than anything, but I need to get something out of my gut with Sammy, before I lose my nerve again.” He saw hurt, before she looked away. “Sophie, I am not mad. I will always want to be with you and be a father to the Mighty Tati. This is an important step. You could work on your book and when we are done I will come and get you.”

She kissed him softly and stood up, she wobbled a little. “I am okay.” Mari and Dean stood on each side of her. She managed to make it to the steps without any wobbles, so they let her go. Dean smiled at Mari.

”Do, I have your blessing?” Dean asked gruffly.

”Yes. You will have seven more children, trying to have an equal number of each. She will fund your design for a workshop, to create better gear to kill the monsters with. Like the Suspended Dead Man’s Blood bullets, and the liquid Silver Nitrate suspension bullets. It widens the kill zone of wolves. By spreading silver through the bloodstream, no matter where it hits the wolf. You could work on a whole line of suspension bullets, in multiple calipers, so a sniper rifle could be used to fire them. Your favorite genetic specialist will help you come up with things that are needed. Like with this Ifrit, a copper jacket bullet, with a suspension of goat’s blood, gets you further away from the monster while you kill it. And for sparing you will have your mother-in-law and wife, as well as your brother and sister-in-law. Sophie is one of the most deadly swordspersons ever. Throwing, hacking, fighting, dueling, etc. She has mastered them all. Killing monsters not a problem. Killing someone’s son and brother big problem. You were her first demon, she had no frame of reference, but she knew magically, she couldn’t touch you.” She shoved Dean toward where Sam was.

Dean stepped out the back door into paradise. A multi level deck wound over, under, around and through flowers, trees, koi ponds, an infinity pool, that was fenced in on three sides. Hidden among the gardens was a stone building. Made of stone from the area, it was covered in vines and moss, everything made you forget you were in the desert. He went to pull open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. Cade came up on a speaker box beside the door. “Hi, Uncle Dean, put your hand on the panel please and hold it still.” Dean did it, he could hear whirring. “Please say your name.” Dean leaned in and said “Dean Winchester”. “Okay. Say or enter on the keypad your password.” Dean put in Tati’s birth day and month and Sophie’s year of birth. (09241993) The door popped open. Lights sensed his motion and turned on. He shut the door tight and continued down the stairs, at the bottom, he saw an arsenal. Weapons he and Sam had dreamed of owning, some he had never heard of or seen. He saw BMOL weapons or maybe when she thought they were the good guys she had helped them with weapon development.

”I feel like the music from “2001”, should be playing or something. This is incredible.” Sam’s eyes were sparkling. Dean followed him. Cade gave him a fist bump. Dean smiled at him.

”This is my favorite place on the whole estate. I can’t talk about with anyone but my family, which is women. Mommy gets it, she made it, but she would rather be working on her books, accept when it is training day. Every Saturday, after breakfast it is blades for an hour, then guns on the range for an hour. That’s when we go down here...” He punched a code into a keypad and more stairs appeared, they went down. Half was a shooting range, the other half behind soundproof glass and a door was the sparing area. He went up about six steps, asked them to step back please and put in his code. The door slid in and they found a high tech control center for perimeter protection and interior protection. “Mommy does most of it, but if she gets taken down, Tati and I know how to work this room.” He ushered them out and closed the door. Then he went downstairs, sparing area for hand to hand. I am studying Krav Maga and Kenpo. Tati is studying, Judo and Tae Kwan Do. Mommy practices all four and a bunch more, then she says, if the monster ever attacks and these will help, she will be ready, but humans, she is likely to forget, we are to do a better job at protecting ourselves. Through that door is Mommy’s mad scientist lab and we are not to go in there, ever. I showed you where the swords are Dad. Uncle Dean needs to talk to you. Make sure to lockdown when you leave. There’s a lounge and bunks if we are under siege. It has a mini kitchen Carm refills the fridge everyday so, help yourself, just let Carm know what you munched, and the bath room is through there.” He started up the stairs. “I hope you and MamaJo, move here. See you inside.” He rushed up the stairs.

”It is easy to forget he is only ten.” Sam sat in a oversized chair like in the bedroom, except this one was moss green.

Dean sat in its mate. “Let me get this said. I’ve needed to say it since we got rid of Chuck and you and Jo were together and you were surrounded by family.” He looked Sam in his bluish eyes, because he was wearing blue. “I kept telling myself, they need you, he needs you, Cas needs you, etc. The truth is I was afraid the emptiness I had inside me would swallow me, if I said I was done and you all were fine without me. So, now I have the wife of my dreams, a beautiful daughter, a kind and friendly mother-in-law who is also good looking. I am needed here, but not because I can kill monsters or strategize or lead, but because my wife has a tendency to forget to eat, my daughter can’t wait until father-daughter night because she can show me off as her Daddy. I am going to get the Ifrit, then I will come back to Kansas, extend her Christmas invitation, gather my stuff and come back here. Where I am going to help create weapons that kill the monsters safer and more efficiently. I will live a life, where hopefully I can walk my daughter down the aisle some day.” He swallowed his tears. “I need to know you will be okay, Sammy.”

”I called Jo and she said yes to moving here. I told her, I would have to make sure you were ready to stop hunting. She knows that since the first time I kissed her, that I was ready to stop, but I wouldn’t leave you hunting alone or with someone else.” He wiped his tears away. “So, we kill the Ifrit. Then we go back to Kansas and get our belongings. Two of which for me are my daughter and my pregnant wife.”

Dean gawked at him. “Dude!” “Congratulations! She is okay with the Cademiester?”

“Yes. She wishes, I had just accidentally got her pregnant, without the soulless, date rape piece of the story. She knows about him being black and she doesn’t care. I sent Jo a picture on the back cover of Sophie’s last nonfiction book. She said, it figures she is gorgeous. I reassured her, not only do I love her. You are enough in love with Sophie to kill me for chasing your wife and not feel guilty afterwards.”

”True.” Dean smiled. “I just found out that we are going to have seven more trying to have an even number of each. I would be very surprised if she didn’t get pregnant last night.” Dean just smiled and got lost in thought. “Sam, I think it is best to get this straight right now. I know Cade is yours, I would never try to take your place he loves you. But we can’t ask Soph to give up a child, because you are not together. It works now, but when the hormones hit, it needs to be clear, who he has to listen to as Dad. I can’t have him out of control with me, throwing the “your not my father!” line at me every time he does something he knows he shouldn’t. You can’t have him throwing, “you gave me away, deal with it” at you every time you try to discipline.”

”I have thought about this Dean. I ask Missouri, who lives here year round, she said Soph and the kids, who are one side of the house, Carmen lives downstairs in the au pair apartment, which is larger than Missouri’s apartment in Sioux Falls. And Chey who stays on the opposite side of the stairs, unless, Sophie is having nightmares about me, then she sleeps in the bed or the sitting room couch. She and Patience come for Thanksgiving and Soph has threatened the others with being turned into an eel or a worm, frog’s too good for them if they don’t want to spend Christmas with family. Anyway, Jo and I come and live here, we are both with Cade. Minor stuff which ever one he finds. If it’s can I get my sac pierced? You refer him to me, because he is only asking because you would be okay with it and I wouldn’t. We both realize for no, Sophie has veto power. Though, I don’t see her letting someone put needles there on her baby. Guests, who don’t fit in available rooms, can use the guest house. Jo said, she just wants me to be close to him and maybe the parents will accept it, if we are not there to ask to go on a hunt.

“I will ask she who owns said mansion.”

”Dean, for two guys who were not going to fall in love anymore, we sure got hooked, didn’t we?”

”Yea. But it feels good. I left her waiting for me to talk to you and get my stuff worked out. I do love you little brother, but I will talk to you later.”

”Close me in. I am going to practice my Judo, so my son can show me how old I am.” They both laughed as Dean walked away.

Her eyes were closed and her fingers were flying over the keys at an amazing speed. He stepped into the organized chaos that was her office. She stopped. Saved and closed down the document. She opened her eyes. “I think, Jo needs her own household. We both accept that our husbands are each other’s best friend. So, it would be a waste of time to say we are going to live far away. But, we each will want our own house, where we choose the curtains and paint. We ask Cade, make sure he understands, there will be no staying with us, until we won’t let him watch some slasher movie. So he moves in with them and Sam says yes. Then he wants to move back because Sam and Jo’s weekday curfew is earlier than ours. He chooses now, when he meets Jo and then that is where he lives. The man of the house does the parenting period. The other one is Uncle So and Such. They will be close enough that he can see his Mommy and sister whenever he wants, same thing with his Granmere. If they decide to move off the estate, then we revisit it. I don’t think I can let my baby move away from me. In all honesty, I hope he picks here, not just cause he was mine without either of you all this time. But, because there will be less hard questions to answer. People see him with us and his sister, they see family, whether they agree with it or not. With them, he is the little black boy, in the middle of an all white marriage and family. I want him to have an identity based on who he is, not how he looks. And for black boys that is hard when they have an all black family, here, he will be more focused on it than I like, but living with them, it could become the only identity he has. I don’t deny our heritage, when they have questions, but I teach them about how people with gifts have been treated. I teach them, how to handle people who hold against them the fact that they are intelligent or pretty. And those who don’t believe you can be both. Does it make sense, my heart?”

”Yes. I guess because I look at it as, they are not monsters and they are good people, and go on. But when I am honest, last night, when you were holding Tati, there was a moment I was transfixed by your beauty. Your skin tone, offset by the auburn hair, and your perfect heart shaped faces with full cheeks and full lips. And Tati was smiling. You were amazingly beautiful. I can’t say it would have stopped me in the same way, if you had been white women, who were pretty.”

”It is the same way for me. You are gorgeous, you are one of God’s masterpieces. I love the way your green eyes twinkle and I love your freckles. I love the contrast between your tanned skin and your pale skin. I am way more fascinated by it then I would be if you were a black man. I would have been fine with my soulmate being black. I am in awe that he is you. Then I love to see your skin covering mine. The differences in texture and color. While I don’t want children for one second to think they are better than non mixed children of either race, I want them to be proud of how kind they are, of their compassion or generosity. The way the human race moves past the problem of race is to stop letting it matter. Stop letting it be part of your description.”

”I love you so much. I love our children, which is how I keep thinking of them. I think I love the estate. But I didn’t go exploring, because I wanted to do something else I love doing.”

”What’s that?”

”I really love doing you” He moved in and kissed her. She kissed back, he swung her up into his arms and went up the grand staircase and to her bedroom. He closed the door. Reached down and untied her robe with his teeth, then he tossed her on the bed holding onto the robe, which he flung over his shoulder. He was out of his sweats and tee in record time. He joined her on the bed.

”Listen up, because this might be the only time I say this. Dean, please skip the fore play and bury yourself inside my cunt. I need to be full of you, right now!” She looked at him with lust blown pupils.

Dean put her knees over his shoulders, lined himself up and slammed into her, until his balls rested on her. He stayed still for a moment, reviling in how tight she was. She pulled him in with her knees and Dean pulled almost out, then he slammed it back in. She moaned. She clinched him. Dean let her grip his hands. Then he started pummeling her as hard and as fast as was safe. She matched him thrust for thrust. Dean leaned down and kissed her, tongues warring, she sucked on the edge of his tongue which drove him crazy. She sucked a place right above his nipple hard, nibbling with her teeth, he made sure he returned the favor. He picked up the pace and she came. He kept pummeling through her orgasm. When he went she came again. He held her close. “Please be careful tonight.” She shook her head, her eyes were full of tears. “Honey, what is it?”

She kissed him. “We just conceived. I didn’t feel it the other times. I guess because I was focused on other things. I don’t even know how to describe it. Maybe like the flap of butterfly wings. I have to wait at least a week, before a test will tell us, but I know I am right.” Dean pulled out of her and kissed her tummy.

”Hi. Little guy. I am going to be here the whole time this time. I will be there to cut the cord and clean you up and give you to your Mommy. I can’t wait. I love you.” She curled up next to him, and yawned. He kissed her brow. Then Ripley jumped up and lay her head on Sophie’s legs. Dean was trying to figure out if he should fuss, when Gracie jumped up and curled up partially on Sophie and partially on Ripley. She was purring and smiling. Ripley was smiling. Dean shrugged, put his head down and he was asleep before they were.

Sophie took a quick shower. She wanted to get downstairs and make Big-n-Messy burgers and Twice Fried Fries and a couple of pecan pies, before she went to face off with the Ifrit, just in case she didn’t come home, her babies would have a good memory as one of their last. She watched Dean sleep for a moment, she had a hard time believing what she’d prayed for had come true. Sophie put on a long sleeve, turtleneck dress in a deep, golden harvest gold and a pair of brown knee high, high heel boots. She quickly pulled back the top part of her hair in a gold and honey sapphire cabachon. Then she bounced downstairs and already had the butter pecan ice cream in the sub zero. She had the pies out of the oven. So, she could work quickly and uninterrupted. Nobody else in the family enjoyed cooking, so if they weren’t doing it to help out, they avoided the kitchen when she was in there. She was swaying softly and singing George Michael’s rendition of “The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face”. She liked the filling of mixing the spicy black bean burgers with her own two hands, she knew what was in them, and where the ingredients came from. Now, if she could just get her Aunt, best friend, fiancé, and assorted extended family to switch. Until then, she only bought organically sourced, cage free, free range, etc. meats and eggs.

Sam stood and watched her for a few moments, she had grown up even hotter than she’d been eleven years ago. He was just appreciating, he told his conscience, she was his brother’s and he was married. He smiled and going to be a father, again. He stepped in and said her name softly, so he wouldn’t startle her. She just turned and smiled, and finished the song. “Dinner is a little ways off, there are some home made veggie chips in the jar in the pantry.”

”That sounds interesting.” She nodded and showed him her hands. “Black bean burgers?” Sam came back with the jar. He sat down on a kitchen stool, out of her way. “So, you make pretty much everything don’t you.” Sam munched a red chip, expecting beets, but it was red bell pepper and good.

”Yes, even my dishwasher detergent and laundry detergent.”

”We have to talk about that night. Your Maman, took everyone so we could have a talk, if De wakes up, he will busy himself. Are you okay?”

”Yes, Sammy. I need to tell you right off, I do not hold anything against you, that was your body and your Id got left behind somehow. You were interested in one thing, that which caused you pleasure, unfortunately the Id shares the memory with the rest of you. The Sammy that hated the things your Id did while you were suffering, unspeakable torment is the real you. If I was the type to hold grudges, 180 years of Hell memories, is definitely more than enough payment, but I forgave you, as soon as some of the fear cleared. Which is why, I told Cade in a way that would allow him to love you.”

”Please, if you can tell me what I did, I have the basics, but can you fill in the blanks. So, I have an in depth understanding of how lucky my brother is?”

She smiled shyly. You caught me on my way to my car to go home for the day, I was dodging this professor who was hoping to get me to sleep with him, which would have damaged my tenure chances, but not his. So, I said yes, I was happy to help a fellow hunter. We went to Green Isles, this cheesy pub, that was popular at the time, but is gone now. I helped you. We ate. You asked me, if you could take me out some place nice. It was everything I could do not to giggle and blush before my yes. We dated covertly after that first night and after another week of public dates, I said I would cook. We had done that for a week. Then you had to go home. A month passed, you would text sweet messages and we Skyped. You asked if you could spend the week you were taking after a big hunt with me. I was beyond excited. We had done some heavy petting. You asked if I was a virgin. I told the truth, and I figured that was it, but you were sweet. You just gave me this kiss that blew off the top of my head.” She started to flatten the burgers. He closed the jar. “The next night you came for dinner and I let you kiss me and finger me. I wanted to do more, but you wanted to wait. We came so close the next two nights, but you pulled yourself out of my hands. So, when you came with wine, I thought you bought it, to relax me, so we could. But you never opened it. I remember the rest in flashes, smells, feelings. I asked you what was wrong with me? You said, “I slugged, you dumb slut.” You laughed. Pain, the smell of the soap I made you, with myrrh and sandalwood. I would realize it was you and ask you to hurry before he came back and hurt you too. I was afraid that he would drug you or hold a gun and make you. Then it felt like someone stabbed me with a Bowie knife in the opening, back there. I could smell blood. I thought he had killed you. I asked him why not just take what he wanted and go, why did he have to hurt you. You said, “Because I can and it was fun. Now your turn. I remember screaming and laughter. A voice said, “That’s what you get rich bitch for living so far in from the road, no one can hear you scream.” More pain, more laughter. You were amazed that my knees would stay by my head on their own. You said, that you...were setup to murder me, because watching my futile fight for my life, made f...f...fucking my corpse even sweeter. I was beginning to bleed out, my eyelids were so heavy. You whispered in my ear, as you slammed in and out of back there. “Ripped you apart back here, oops. You’re dying, slut. What good are all those brains now?” You most have balled me, because I could feel myself tearing. Then nothing until I woke up to Maman singing “Tous les jolis petits chevaux”, All The Pretty Little Horses. It was two months later, I had been in a coma from the blood loss and the lack of oxygen caused some left-sided weakness. It was another month before they cleared me to go home, because I kept insisting that Damien King, had not done this to me, that there was another person there who said he killed you, because he could. That he must have taken the body and your black sports car, which I didn’t know the model or make for. They showed me that nothing you had told me, had anything to do with a real person. I lost out on ten months, because about month six of the pregnancy I began to believe and I was in love with a person who wasn’t real. I went back to work, got an au pair, Maman started working from here as well. I found you, but the man I found could not have been in his right mind. Then I remembered how you would feel, when I would nod off in your arms, it was like I was sleeping next to a void, other little things and I realized you had no soul then. Dean filled in the blanks when he showed up on my bed without a stitch on and black eyes.” She walked over and held Sam’s chin in her hand, and wiped his tears with the other. “We may never know why God allowed you to come here like that. Maybe because, it almost broke me, but other girls it would have broken or because there is something that Cade will need to do someday and being half Sutton and half Winchester will give him the strength and ability to do it. I do know that Damien King was a horrible person, who strung a sixteen year old girl down the primrose path. He has nothing at all to do with Samuel W. Winchester, the man who has saved the world a few times and sacrificed a lot of really good things doing it. He is a man I am proud to have for a brother and for my son to have as a father. I love Sam. I got one good look at Dean and I forgot Damien existed.” She smiled at him. Then she kissed him on the lips. “Let’s put the how away. And focus on the gift, Cade is in tenth grade. He gets straight A’s without a word from me. He has decided on undergrad here, because he believes he can’t do better for the basics on lore and dead languages. Then he will be heading off to Norte Dame to do his doctoral work, his double major, should help him be able to skip masters level work and work on his double doctorate in Ancient World History and Military History with an emphasis on Ballistics or Historical Weaponry. I asked the wonderkin what he wants to do, he said be able to come up better ways to stop monsters by studying what was used in the past when they faced greater numbers than we do or then we did. Lately, the numbers out there have been growing. Eighty wolves just last week, thirteen hunters gone.” She dabbed her eyes. “I’m sorry. I just, I lost a couple of friends.” Sam hugged her from the side.

”Never have to apologize for hurting and showing it around family. He kissed the top of her head. “I know you don’t think I need to apologize, but I do.” He turned her so he could look in her eyes. “You have such a kind and loving spirit. I am sorry for the year of your life I stole. And so thankful that it wasn’t more. Even if you weren’t my sister I would want you to be my friend.” He kissed her head again. “You need help moving the burgers over to the stove.”

”Oh, Big-n-Messy burgers are grilled. The bean ones on foil, so they don’t fall through. The veggie kabobs, go too and the last of the corn from the cellar and this kettle of baked beans.” She started trying to stack everything. He didn’t want to cause her to flashback, he remembered sneaking up on her.

”Why don’t you show me the grill that can handle all of this?” He said as he stacked stuff and left her with what she could carry. She opened the door and led the way to an enclosed shed-like building she opened the door again. Sam looked around in awe, it was an old-fashioned smokehouse. There was a vented ceiling and racks on each side made to hold enough meat or veggies for an army. He helped her unload the food where it needed to go. 

”Thank you, Sam. It would have taken me three or four trips and Maman always fusses at me for starting it alone. She says with all that hair, I’m an accident waiting to happen, but I’m careful. Whew! Hot in here!

They stepped out. “Much better!” She wiped her brow. “Should Dean be asleep this long?” He saw worry cross her face.

“He came down the stairs part of the way, realized we were having, “The Talk” we needed to have to move forward.” He turned around and went back to shower or something.

”See why I am not a hunter?” She smiled. “Have you seen the guest house?”

”No.”

She closed her eyes for a second. “I just let Dean know we are done and he can meet us at the Guest house.” She walked through a flower covered bower and crossed a large koi pond with brightly colored fish in it. She stopped in front of a house shrouded on one side by arborvitae shrubs, for privacy, she said. She opened the door, it was cool, Sam stepped in and was about to shut the door when Dean stopped him. He said. “Hi, Sammy. Must kiss my women. I am going into withdrawal.” Dean walked to his smiling fiancé. I told Mom and Maman, as I have been instructed to call her, took the phone. They are collaborating on a gorgeous wedding. Smallish, because they want to do it while everyone is here for Christmas. I bowed out, as any man with a brain would, and threw you under the bus, when we are done with the “creature feature” your Maman’s words, they’ll talk to you. I am supposed to ask if you have classes next week?”

”Yes. The one isn’t meeting on Monday, but I have two other classes who or having exams on Monday. And four classes on Tuesday, three are handing in papers, one is doing a two-hundred question test, and informed me that they call me the dragon lady who bakes for us.” She stopped talking when Dean kissed her, until she lost all trains of thought. Her eyes were unfocused when he was done.

Sam held in the laugh. “Your name is Sophia Grace Sutton, you were giving me, Sam Winchester, a tour of our, Jo, my wife, Skye my daughter and I’s house.” 

“Just for that, and because you left me with tire tracks on my forehead, you can bring in the first load from the smoker.” She smiled sweetly and walked from the foyer with Southwestern ceramic tile. Into the living room off to the left.

”Do you leave the air on in here?” Sam asked.

”A former student lost his parents to a Pontoniak. His father was a hound dawg, he knocked up a high school student of his. He lost his teaching license, etc. But the girl was eighteen. She got pregnant. Her parents kicked her out. His parents let her move in. They went through counseling. She turned up preggers again, by Daddy Dearest. The mother, goes back to therapy and she is the one who is pulling in $111,000 annually. He is unemployed and they were living off her income. One night they came out of therapy, the Pontoniak, killed the unfaithful man and the woman who had such low self-esteem, that she didn’t boot his butt out. He wanted to go, but I called in some friends who don’t live far from here, they took her out. As thanks, he built a system that is central, everywhere, except the armory shed runs on the central heating and cooling. It keeps everything at a nice chilly 72 degrees, then cuts off in each place as the sensors reach that temp. No freezing or roasting out buildings and it runs on solar and wind power. It costs me pennies on the dollar.”

”Nice.”

”I would go back to the old way if I could bring his Mom back to him. She told him, that he would get over his twenty and want his eighty back. She could wait him out. She was going to ask miss skank, to move out that night.” She sniffed. “I met her in the grocery store once, she was nice and she adored him.” Sophie walked through the living room to a gamer’s heaven and den, big screen t.v. And a wall to wall book case that was packed on one side with games for the gaming system and the other for the blu-rays. She took him to a gorgeous kitchen with a center island stove top and counter space, huge fridge. Then they went up the back steps to the second floor, the regular bedrooms were all neutral and covered in neutral slip covers which, Sophie said she would make if Jo, just picked out, which fabrics. Dean and Sam kept looking at each other. She opened the door to the master suite it was big and had a sitting area, an en suite bathroom. She showed them a terrace that looked out on the other side of the house from the main house, you could see more of the oasis, there was a screened deck area, that had a kitchen and plenty of seating inside the screened in area.

And Sam and Dean both asked at the same time. “Are those pistachio trees?

”Yes. I have 88 trees, 22 of each kind. There are pistachio, pecan, apple and cherry trees. I ask the same father and his three sons, to harvest them. They go to Carmen’s church and they have been doing it every year since I bought this house. The person, who had the house built planted them. I hire botany students to tend the trees and ponds, for balances and to make sure they are getting plenty of fertilizer and water. Her timer buzzed. “The corn, veggie burgers, the kabobs are ready to come out. There are mitts hung up to the side by the door to protect your hands. Dean, my love, will you please turn the meat and veggie burgers, try not to handle them roughly, then spritz down the meat burgers?” Sam stepped out. 

“Are you okay after going back there?” He kissed her nose.

”It wasn’t easy. But, Sam made it as easy as it could be. Knowing he is okay, helps a lot. I couldn’t get the courage to call or write him. I thought he maybe a horrible person, but maybe he’ll be glad I didn’t die. Then this voice, would say, and he could come and finish you off, maybe hurt Cade or the others. So, I would just leave him thinking he killed someone. I am glad that he is who he pretended to be, for real now and, big bonus, his stunningly fine brother, is the man I was waiting for.” She kissed him until he was ready for a quickie against his brother’s foyer wall. He stopped that from happening. They both whimpered. Then she smiled and they walked out and shut and locked the door behind them.

By the time they got to the smokehouse, the other buzzer had gone off, so Dean helped carry in everything else. She told Dean about dessert and she had baked him his own pie. He kissed her then swung her up and over her chair, where he kinda dropped onto the seat. The children laughed. She kept trying to get up, but the kids would tell on her. Dean was determined to learn this kitchen, because he liked to cook and it would defeat the purpose if she had to keep helping him. Eventually, he had everything on the table, in twice the amount of time it would have taken her. Everybody, thanked and teased him in equal measure.

”Dean, darling, I think you should do like we do, for the most part. We let Sophie handled the heavy duty kitchen and baste and stir when we are asked.” Missouri teased. “I know you can cook, she is just, well you’ll see.”

Cade asked if he could say grace. Sophie said yes. “Father God, thank you for the blessing of family. Thank you for bringing my Dad and my Uncle Dean into our lives. Please bless them to stop the monster who is hurting teenagers. Thank you for the bounty laid out before us. God, most of all thank you for my Mommy who provided this bounty. I pray this in Jesus’ perfect name. Amen.” Cade stabbed a black bean burger. He used the guacamole and hummus on the table to make it messy. Dean watched to see if the kid was really going to eat that, he took a huge bite. And smiled at him.

Dean just laughed. He took a bite of cow and needed time alone with his burger. He had put bacon and cheese and a little guacamole on it. He was sure he had been spoiled for other burgers, forever.

”Thanks Mom for doing the fries. I got side-tracked, showing them the guesthouse.” Sophie blushed and looked down.

”No problem sweetheart. I am glad we are going to have more family living here. I keep trying to get Mo to move here, but Patience is in school in the Frozen North. They have catching up to do.”

”So, Maman how did your conversation with Mom go?” Dean asked. “Have you already named the next baby and decided where they are going to college?”

”Your mother said you were a smart Alec. I argued that you were to well mannered. She said you were going into withdrawals at not having anyone to tease. She was right, I owe her an apology.” She took a sip of her lemonade. “We have a venue picked out. For the wedding, we checked with our church and the date we are looking at is free, so I reserved it. I thought the reception could happen in a couple of tents with heaters in the back yard, past the gardens, were it is just big empty, lawn, well tended. Sophie was thinking of putting in a tetherball quart, a volleyball court and half court basketball court. Right now, it would be perfect for a couple of tents for a reception. We are going to have to find an organic caterer or the bride and her children and brother-in-law won’t eat anything. You can have the cabin for a week before school starts back.”

”Maman, Dean, je n'ai jamais vu de plage. Il veut passer la lune de miel sur une île tropicale. Je pensais à Neves ou à St. Kitts.” Sophie said quietly and yawned. “Excuse me.”

”Even better. I think Terin owns a beach cottage on one of the two. I will talk to him, see if it is secluded and suited for honeymooners.”

”Merci, Maman.” She smiled at Dean again.

”What colors were you thinking?” Sophie looked at Dean.

”I know the colors are your side of things. Showing up on time and sober is mine.” Everybody laughed. “It is just a suggestion. Christmas time, candy apple red and clover green. If you hate it, I’ll but out, but everyone will look good in either color. Your dress could have holly or mistletoe in the sash or something. Horse drawn sleigh.” Dean looked embarrassed. He looked at Sophie, she looked like she had just fallen in love again. For that look, everyone else could tease him.

”I love it. A Christmas themed wedding. I think you will want to find the dresses for the wedding party to approve right away. Because, for all we now, it is a peak wedding time like June. Please register us at Home Depot and Williams Sonoma or a kitchen supply store and tinkerer’s Haven. My maid of honor, will look best in red and my two bridesmaids will look good in green. Maman, you look like you don’t know who. Chey is my maid of honor and Carm and Patience are my bridesmaids. And I think one more. I think I am going to adore Jo and want her to be a bridesmaid. She is blonde, so she will look good in green.”

”I asked your Maman and she said it was okay for you to come out, so you two could meet and she wants to meet Cade so bad, she couldn’t stop talking about him. So, I am going down tomorrow to pick her up. Can, Cade miss church this once and go with me?”

”Yes.” She stood up. Dean do you mind bringing in the plates. I’ll get dessert together and plan for tomorrow’s early dinner. Does Jo like the same type of food you do?”

”No, she is into the processed junk. I’ll work on her. This one here ate organic and veggies and almost licked his plate.” She nudged Dean. She turned to step away from the table, yawned and went down. Dean kept her from hitting her head. He told the kids it was going to be alright. Then he headed upstairs to lay her down. She was so still.


	3. One Woman’s Nightmare, Is One Man’s Best Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ifrit stole Sophie out of her waking body, behind her shielding, it shouldn’t have been able to do that. Can she and Dean hold on long enough for Sam and Mari to save them? What kinda of being had the power to get past her shielding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️  
> GRAPHIC REPLAY OF PAST RAPE  
> CHANGING MEMORY SO IT IS RAPE  
> CHILDREN: ONE BORN WITHOUT A SOUL, SERIAL KILLER, GRAPHIC  
> WHIPPING UNTIL WOMAN’s BONES ARE VISIBLE  
> WOMAN KEPT IN CHAINS, NAKED, BEATEN  
> DEAN IN HELL, FIRST SOUL IS SOPHIA, HE ENJOYS IT AND THEN TORTURES HER  
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!!!

Missouri turned to Carmen. “Honey do your job, it is what she needs most right now. Take the kids down for dessert and a movie. Distract each other.”

”Vamos, mis frijoles saltarines.” She said cheerfully. She reined them in and took them downstairs. 

”Sam, honey go to the sitting room and work with Mari on where the thing is.” Sam rubbed Mari’s back and they went into the sitting area.

”Dean put her in one of her night gowns, nothing that can restrict her breathing or cut off her circulation. They are in the middle left hand drawer of her dresser. And the undies need to go, they can be used against her. Not white, maybe pink or light green.” Dean got a pastel green, sleeveless gown. He watched as Missouri helped Patience to prepare. He undid her hair, she was limp in his arms, he fought the tears that pricked at his eyes. “Dean, honey, your tears give him power. This thing stole her out of her waking body from another location, it doesn’t need any help.” Dean nodded his head and then he undid her belt and took off her boots. He pulled her dress up to her hips, then he lifted her with one arm and pulled the dress up with the other. He smiled, of course, her thong and bra were golden too. He took them off and put the gown over her head, he undid the four little buttons at the neck, then lifted her and pulled it over her hips. “Now, honey, you need to be as comfortable. We’ll turn around. Patience said, “Aw!” Which made Dean laugh, he thanked her. He stripped down and pulled on pajama bottoms and a tee. “Lay down next to her.” Dean kissed her lips they were cold, he covered her up, and pulled him against her, he pulled the covers over him. “When we send you in, find her quickly, don’t get lost in your nightmares unless you think they will help her find her. You can’t let her mind give in and begin to believe the nightmare or she will die however she would die in the nightmare. Don’t be shocked to see your black eyed self in her nightmares, it has nothing to do with how she feels, but how it can twist the memories to terrorize you. You know, that on that day, she was willing to walk away from the light to be with you or to try to pull you into the light, she knew about the cure too. You know she enjoyed being with you. And that she was in pain and beyond fear with your brother. If she dies, unless she has been in long enough to die of fear, she will wake up in another nightmare. Keep her from living in the nightmare as best you can. Your love for each other even when one was firmly in the light and the other in the dark, is your strength, she would not have made it the second time, if she hadn’t believed you would come back. Say your goodbye, she is far from her body already.”

”Please find it, Sammy. She’s pregnant, I know it is not even a day yet, but she glowed whenever she whispered it in awe. I don’t want to live without her.”

”I won’t fail. Mari and I are going after it with swords. We will kill it. You fight with everything you’ve got in there.” Dean nodded. They hugged. Sammy kissed her cheek.

Dean laid back and he knew he was in her subconscious because he could feel the rage bubbling in his veins. He was waiting for her and he had a green ribbon tied around his hard-on. There were chains with cuffs tied to the headboard and footboard. There were toys, designed to hurt her, but make him very happy. Dean shook his head, he couldn’t live here, he just needed to keep her from living here.

She walked into the room, trembling. Before she had just walked in. He needed to find out whose nightmare this was. “Come to me sweetheart. Don’t waist our time.” She looked at him and dove for his hand. They held tight. They were free falling through swirls of reds, oranges and yellows, with the occasional black twister.

”That was your nightmare, you could change the script, I couldn’t.” They landed hard on a rock overhang. They both moaned. She winced. She had a hematoma on her right lower side. 

”What does that mean?” Dean asked. 

”This is damage he was able to cause my corporeal body. Or he is making me think it is, because in order to harm our bodies, he is there with the Children and the others. There was no way he could get to my physical body, so he yanked on a thread to my psyche, I missed earlier today. Did I make Big...”

”And Messy burgers and forgot to fry the fries because we were messing around in the guest house. We decided to have a Christmas themed wedding. Jo is coming in the morning.” He stroked her face. “All real until you dropped at the table and almost bashed your head.” She hugged him.

”I love you. I recognize the nightmare. We have to follow the steps. We have to watch for as long as he leaves us there, but not step into our dream selves because then we are living it and the fear will begin to build. Unlike other djinn, Ifrits only free the victim in either their death or their victim’s fear causing their corporeal body to die. We have to hang on and not live in any of these horrors or we both die.” Dean kissed her, she kissed him back. “I wish that making love to you would break us free. I don’t want you to see how depraved my imagination is.” She turned and started down the rough hewn rock stairs. He held tight to her hand. Suddenly, everything was so frozen that touching the rock wall burned. Sophie’s Hell was beautiful, but devoid of warmth, light and love.

She opened the door and they walked through. She was in a purple leather, full length gown, that had pelvage showing, cleavage showing, had no back and showed to top of her butt crack off. He looked down and he was wearing matching skintight purple leather pants with pelvage and the butt cheeks covered with net. He had major tats and they all celebrated evil. He had gauges in his ears and he could tell through the pants his cock had jewelry. He was seated on a throne, one leg thrown carelessly over the side to make plenty of room for his enormous cock, which was obviously uncomfortable in the leather. He growled and moved in a blur of motion, ripping off her gown, and shoving into her. It was such a strong vision he could feel her all around his cock squeezing it, because she was tight. He shook his head and held her hand tighter, she gripped back. The nightmare him was rutting into the nightmare her so hard that blood would splash out and freeze on the floor and hounds would come and scrape it loose with their teeth. She was shaking. He got closer and whispered to her. “I’m right here, not over there this is not real, stay with me and our child.” She nodded. She gripped tighter. Demons came and strung her up. Already healed from his rut. He took a metal tipped whip, unfurled it and began to beat her, she held out, refused to cry. He was beating her back raw, he could see bone in some places and they both started to scream. The dream Sophie and the real one. He fought to keep her hand, then he slapped her hard. She looked startled but she was totally with him. “Sorry.” She kissed their joined hands. Dream him kept healing and beating her. Until she gives in and says “Yes.” She is instantly healed and they bring her a goblet of blackish blood. She gulps it down. Then he offers his upturned wrist and she rips it open with her budding fangs and gulps. Dean was considering vomiting, when they were ripped away into the swirls again.

They landed and watched Alastair pull out of Dean, she squeezed his hand. “This isn’t real, Sam killed Alastair. You’re free. Cas saved you.” Dean watched as his nightmare self was asked for the 10,951st time if he would torture souls to stay off the racks. This time he answered yes. Everyone cheered. He was handed a whip, which he unfurled. “Will you kill to serve our Father?” He asked without looking up. The real him gripped her hand tight and she held onto him. “Never.” came the emotionless version of the soft voice he loved. He looked up and into the nightmare’s version of Sophie eyes, but it couldn’t quite manage the pure heart and boundless love that was in the voice. They were back in the swirls before the first lash was landed.

”It yanked us the minute I noticed the flaw. It can’t duplicate how we appear to each other in our real nightmares, because it can mimic love, but it doesn’t understand it, so things are a little off. In the last one your voice was emotionless. The first day it held sorrow, lust, and curiosity.”

”Okay.” He could hear the weariness in her voice.

The next nightmare was Sam’s soulless night with her. He didn't romance her, he just beat and brutally raped her. He heard her flesh tear and blood begin to pool. He leaned over her when he was done and sucked out her soul. The pain was excruciating. Then time sped past the windows, her body grew with a child, she fought to give birth to him. He was born, with no soul. Cade and Sam laughed. They beat her. Cade working on her face, breaking her jaw, an eye socket and her nose. Sam almost caved in her chest. He stomped on her femur and the sound of it being ground was filling the air. They both smiled and then Sam dragged her off the bed and chained her broken, naked and cold body to the wall. He slid slop in a doggie bowl with her name on it to her and she began to eat. More time sped past the window. They watched as the gorgeous grown version of Cade laid a woman on the bed. He stripped her, she was drugged. He raped her over and over and choked her out. When he was finished, he split her open, her scream cutting off sharply. He used the wound, then he tossed her into the corner were other bodies laid. The real version of Sophie wasn’t scared, she was heartbroken. She sobbed brokenly. Dean held tighter to her hand. “It’s not real! Cade adores you, he would beat the person, who touched you. Sam would break his own ribs and live without his soul before he would suck yours out. Find the thing that’s not right.

”Sam the way he was then would have never destroyed me physically if he was going to need me alive. And he had been saving up, planning to rape and possibly murder me. He would have used me to death, not let enough time pass without using me along the way for a child to be born. He would want my soul there so I can react to what he does, so I can beg him to stop.”

”Good girl. Way to debunk the fraud!”

”You sound like a cheerleader!” She smiled a real smile at him. Dean found he could smile back. Then they were falling through the swirls.

Sam climbed down into the cave first, Mari followed behind. He was surprised at how little sound she made. They stayed together and started down the cave passage that led back toward the house. They walked for half an hour. Then they found him, inhaling stingy strings of fear from the portal in front of him. They could see translucent dream versions of Dean and Sophie. He was not happy. Sam snuck up behind him and prepared to swing the sword. The Ifrit turned and bared his razor sharp fangs at him. Sam jumped back and barely managed not to be swiped with the razor sharp poisonous claws. While it backed Sam up Mari swung at him, he turned and feinted to the right and she ended up taking a chunk of flesh off his arm. He growled in pain and rage and started for Mari. Sam stabbed it in the lower back, which made it take off deeper in the cave system. They ran after it.

Dean and Sophie found themselves back in their bedroom the way it had been that first time. Dean was sitting over in the corner, without apparel. Sophie entered the room, shut her door and stripped before screaming when she caught sight of him. He used his magic to fling her across the room and she hit the headboard and was knocked out. Demon Dean, fastened on chains, heavy iron ones on just her arms. Then he slapped her hard until she woke up. She began to plead. He stuffed a phallus shaped gag in her mouth. He pinched and scratched her body, taking joy from her muffled squeals. He put on a glove that had raised metal buttons on it. He turned her head towards him and rammed his fist up her ass as hard as he could. She screamed behind the gag and tried to get away. He laughed and showed her black eyes, which made her scream again. Dean started moving his fist back and forth, blood helping him move. He pulled out the fist and she squirmed and screamed. Dean slapped her hard enough to split her lip and told her to shut the fuck up. She went quiet like he had switched her off. He put on a cocksleeve that had little metal spikes on it. He spread her legs and held them open with his body. She was pleading silently. Dean lined up and stabbed into her body, she screamed, then started gagging. He reminded her that if she threw up she would choke to death. She fought against her gag reflex. Dean slammed in and out, her body’s defenses and blood lubing his way, he finally came and pulled out. He would come and rape her day after day, feeding her enough to keep her alive. Finally, the day came when he rubbed her tummy and smiled. He took the gag out. “Even with all the effort I put in, if you scream, I will gut you!” She quietly asked where her mother, son and au pair were. “Rotting in the basement. They were in my way.” She started crying. He just laughed. He kept raping her until she was too big. Labor began, it was unbearably painful. The baby was too large and it was tearing her. She tossed her head back and forth, whimpers escaping her tightly clenched lips. Demon Dean flipped her over and shoved into her ass, putting full force behind his thrusts. She was ripping there too. Sophie’s movements began to slow, she was bleeding out, when contractions hit, they moved the baby, she was too far gone.

Real Dean was having to sit on, Sophie, hearing that her family was dead almost pulled her in. He slapped her. “Dammit, baby fight, it isn’t real. I love you, we made love, I love our child, and you were not just an incubator. Please say you can hear me.”

”I’m here, my Dean. Losing them, losing your love, it hurts.”

”Find what is not true, sweetheart.”

She was looking.

Nightmare Sophie was trying to find the energy to scream as the contractions ripped her apart, because then he would just kill her.

Real Sophie screamed with her nightmare self. “Stay here, sweetheart. What’s not right?”

Nightmare Sophie screamed and Demon Dean was on her instantly beating her, choking her, kicking her in the face. He was killing her as her body pushed the child out.

Real Sophie was hemorrhaging out of her nose, mouth and ears like Nightmare Sophie. She mouthed that she was sorry. He wouldn’t let go. “Then kill me too, Sophie. Leave our children without anyone. Doom this baby.” He touched her tummy. “To never being born. Leave your mother without her lighthouse, when she struggles with wanting a drink. Take me from Sam and my parents.” She was shaking her head. Gagging on her own blood. But she was fighting back.

“You told me, you liked it when I made noise. You always, even then would want me to scream. You would never tell me to be quiet.” He was holding her hand. Kissing her bloody lips, which didn’t taste bloody because it wasn’t real. She was crying and holding on to him with all her might. She stared into a swirl of black. “We will never believe anything we see here. You will get no fear from us. You have lost. Now let us go, so we can see our children!” She yelled. It was still soft, but there was no fear, there was mild annoyance.

It was trying to push Sam’s sword into Sam’s throat. The thing was strong. Then it reared up as a sword tip came through it. Then Sam rolled from under it and when he was clear, it’s head went flying off of its shoulders and it collapsed to the floor of the cave. Sam set it on fire and they ran before the flames trapped them down there. Mari helping Sam out, just as the flame came up the hole and lit the night. They settled a heavy stone over it. And started for the car and home.

Dean’s eyes flew open. He saw Missouri. “Is Chey home? Sophie’s hurt for real!” Dean pulled her into his arms and rocked.

Chey came in, in scrubs. She had him lay her flat. Chey examined her. “Give her a minute. There is nothing wrong now, but she is deeply unconscious.” Dean pulled her into his lap as he leaned against the headboard. The children and pets curled up with them. When Sam and Mari came in, they were shushed. “Sophie is unconscious and Dean is exhausted. The last nightmare was a morphing of the day they met, it almost got her, Dean said before he drifted off.“ Chey checked her vitals. “She is just sleeping, we should let them sleep.” They all filed out of the room, leaving the family to sleep and heal. Sam blew a kiss their way, turned out the light and closed the doors.


	4. It Runs In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Cade head off to the airport to pickup Jo and Skye. When they arrive they get a surprise. John thought it would be a good idea to surprise Sophie with more than her sister-in-law and niece.
> 
> Dean gets his first harsh lesson in the challenges he will face as part of a racial diverse family. Cade deals with it better than any of the adults in the car and puts his cousin at ease.
> 
> Sophie falls in love with her father, stepmother, half-stepsister and niece. She just fells weird around John and she is not the only one.
> 
> Dean learns that he may have found home, stopped hunting and was prepared to be a father and husband, but he may never stop being at Ground Zero for evil trying to destroy those he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️↩️
> 
> BRUTAL BEATING AND STABBING
> 
> RAPE
> 
> PROUD FATHER’s FLASHBACK TO MOLESTING AND EVENTUALLY RAPING HIS SONS

  
  


Dean woke up with a crick in his neck, alone in a huge bed, he muttered about it all the way to the shower. Then he saw the mini coffeemaker with hot coffee and smiled. The shower took care of the crick. He got dressed in jeans, a Zeppelin tee and a grey and black winter weight flannel. By the time he put on socks and boots he was humming “All The Pretty Little Horses”. He bounced down the stairs, the first person he saw was Tati, he snatched her up and made her squeal, then he peppered her face with kisses, he sat her back on her feet and helped her put every strand of hair back in place. 

”Daddy?”

”Yes, muffin?”

”When I am a teenager and think it is embarrassing for you to do that, wherever we are when you first see me. Remind me of this conversation and how good I feel right now. Promise?” She hugged him tight. Dean had to clear his throat.

”I promise. I won’t forget, because it makes me feel really good too. I love you, dumplin.”

”Out of all the ones you’ve tried, I like pumpkin best.” She had on a red wool skirt that came to mid calf, winter white cable knit tights and turtle neck, with a red cable knit cardigan, her tiny feet were in a wedge heel pair of red leather knee high boots. “Our secret that you forgot about church, you can go with Uncle Sam and Cade to get Aunt Jo.” She smiled conspiratorially.

”Nah. Doesn’t seem like a good thing not to come clean about. Lightening bolts, fire and brimstone, the wrath of Mommy!” He shivered because she was the scariest consequence of lying.

Tati laughed. “She would know the truth. She just lets us get away with it occasionally, because it’s important to her that we have a normal childhood.” She giggled. Kissed him on the cheek and went to the coat closet, she got out a winter white wool coat, red scarf and mittens. That is when he saw the dusting of snow.

Missouri came down the stairs. She looked really nice. She had on a purple suit, with a satiny, lavender blouse covered with ruffles. High heel purple pumps and what Dean thought of as a black lady’s church hat. She looked sharp. He kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful, Ms. Moseley!”

”Thank you kindly sir. I do love a nice hat on a Sunday morning.” She smiled and shook her head. “First time a met you I told myself that you were a heartbreaker, who didn’t realize that they all fall a little in love with him. And the one who had you falling in love, would be a special woman. She is. And you are. You are the brightest bulb in the box after all.” She kissed his cheek. “Best close your mouth before something flies in.” She went to the closet and grabbed a purple coat and purple leather gloves.

Chey came down next. She had on a dress the color of poppies, it was a sweater dress, that had big buttons down the front to the waist. It came to mid-calf length. She had her hair back in a ponytail with a big poppy colored bow. Her closed toe pumps were the same color. She slowly turned around. “Do I look chaste, spiritual and subtly sexy?” I go for God, but I’m ever hopeful that He sent Mr. Right there too!” She laughed her wonderful laugh and winked at him.

”Chey, you pulled off your goal. Stop looking and he will just be in your path. It happened to both of us Winchester’s like that.” Dean kissed her cheek.

”Maybe you’re right. I am not as strong as she is, so I wouldn’t want to meet like she did, but she never looked. Damien, who always had to hunt when I was off and come over when I was on nights, was the first date she’d ever been on. Guys asked, she sweetly said, “No thank you.” If she noticed at all. She told me, about a month before Damien, that she wanted someone who was probably nonexistent. He needed to believe in God, whether they got along or not. Be able to slay dragons and believe they exist. Have a mile-wide kinky streak, because she had accidentally gotten a copy of Anne Rice, writing as someone else, the book was Be...Linda, Belinda and she loved The Vampire Chronicles, so she bought it and it was naughty, her words. But she was curious if stuff like that was possible, so he would have to be willing to explore. I laughed and agreed that God or kinky would probably have to go.”

”I exist.” Dean said and chuckled when Chey blushed.

”I figured since you believe in God, that she gave up on kinky.” Chey said and raised a raven colored eyebrow.

”She got her Prince, as long as fueled by coffee, addicted to meat and a foot fetish, are okay.” Dean made fun of himself.

”I’ve known her since we were three. We have been besties that long and she has never seemed more centered or at peace than she has, since you came. Thanks, for falling for her and not doing her in.”

”The pleasure has definitely been mine. I got a family out of it. And she is almost unbelievably perfect for me.”

Chey kissed his cheek and went to put her coat on.

”Dean, my love, aren’t you going to eat before you go with Sam? I made strawberry swirl waffles and all the fixings.” He smiled and headed into the kitchen. He knew that all the ladies looked pretty this morning, but he was frozen in his tracks at the woman hanging up her apron. Her hair was braided into five thick French braids and then the braids made a five stranded braid down her back, she had rust colored scrunchies at the top and bottom of her braid. She had on a beige dress, that was cotton, and came to mid-calf, the dress was covered in tiny bunches of rust colored chrysanthemums, it buttoned down the front with tiny, rust, flower buttons. She accented her waist with a rust colored braided leather belt, she had on rust, high heel pumps. She glowed. Sam’s laugh brought Dean back. She kissed him. “We should be back unless the Pastor thought we were particularly sinful this past week, and I need to set an appointment for us to meet with him, so he will perform the service. If we aren’t back please baste the ham, from the container on the cabinet, and check on the mac and cheese, please.” She walked up and put her arms around him.

”You look beautiful. I love you.” He kissed her chastely.

”Maybe we can arrange for a nap after supper.” She smiled mischievously and kissed him until his ears were probably smoking.

Mari came in the kitchen. She had on an oxblood dress that had a crocheted collar, which matched the off white braided belt, it had a crochet jacket. She had on oxblood high heel pumps and her hair was up in a French roll. She wrapped her fingers around her daughter’s arm and pulled. “You are in the choir, Sophia Grace, you can kiss that man later!”

”You look wonderful, Maman.” Dean smiled. She smiled back and shook her head.

”Thank you.” She pulled her child out, who was blowing kisses at Cade and Sam. There was fussing about not being able to tell people they were late, cause Sophie had been in the kitchen kissing a man. Mari, Chey, and Tati were laughing. Then it was quiet.

Sam laughed so hard he turned red. Cade said. “You can’t eat Mommy, Uncle Dean, we need her. Tati will bake you some cookies that look like her.” Dean cracked up too.

”Where’s Carmen?” Dean asked, just making sure he knew where his women were. And trying to draw attention from the fact that his son, caught him on the verge on inappropriate behavior with his fiancé.

”She has Mass at eight and it is in the older part of town. It is beautiful and I loved the cemetery, it had so much history in it. Mommy and Carmen said, I can worry about where I want to go in a couple of years. She says you have to figure out what is right for you, she can’t tell me, Carmen can’t tell me, I have my own relationship with a God or not. So, sometimes, I go with Carmen and sometimes I go with Mommy.”

When they got in the car, Cade hurried and turned on the radio. “Leave it, please. We can hear Momma sing the opening hymn.” He climbed in back and Dean got in the SUV, grumbling about Baby. Sam smiled and got in. As they pulled onto Highway Ten, South, towards El Paso. A lyric soprano started to sing, low at first. “When others see by earthly eyes...” Cade sang quietly. The song built up until a final note, that the pastor proclaimed that God himself had surely heard. There was clapping and “amen-ing”, then everybody settled down. Cade said they could turn away for twenty-six minutes. They chatted. Both of the men found out the boy was usually accompanying the choir. They were impressed, he was embarrassed. The church was the result of a splintered church family. It was down the road and around the corner from the house. His Mommy had made a donation to the building fund anonymously and one of the trustees had told everyone. They tried to name the funeral chapel after her, but she refused. The men looked at each other. Cade asked them to please turn it back on he said he’d heard his Mommy, Grandmere and Aunt Mo rehearsing this one and it was pretty. Sophie started singing, “I know your life on Earth was troubled...” As they listened Sam and Dean both teared up. The song addressed so much of what they carried. Then the three women sang. “Go to Heaven a shouting love for The Father and The Son.” The choir director had them sing that part over again. Cade took his Daddy’s hand and his Uncle’s hand and squeezed. “Mommy always sings the invitational hymn.” The pastor opened the doors of the church, inviting anyone who felt moved to join or to talk with Jesus and accept him, to come up front and there were Deacons waiting to welcome you and pray with you. Then Sophie’s voice a cappella came through the speakers, sweet and soft and pleading. “Softly and Tenderly, Jesus is calling. Calling for me and for you.” They turned off the radio when the last song she was going to sing was over.

”Does your Mommy sing solos often?” Sam asked.

”Aunt Mo says it seems to her that if the song has a solo and is in her range, which is first soprano to contralto, pretty much the full female range. The choir director will find some way that she needs to do the solo. She says that it is going to cause the other women to have hard feelings towards Mommy.” Cade smiled. “Granmere says that if Mommy felt that God wasn’t calling her to sing a song, because her voice is not who would reach the most hearts, she would know. It has happened several times and Mommy always asks whoever she thinks is supposed to sing to take the solo. My voice already changed summer before last, my speaking voice settled without too much frog calling as Aunt Mo calls it. Then the director started having duets for me to sing with Mommy and he plays the piano. Mommy wrote a song, that we have been learning to sing as a family. I’m excited, Tati is scared, it will be her first solo. She would rather dance for God than sing to him. She has a strong alto voice, but she is shy. She says the people go away when she dances.

Sam found parking in the lot and Cade showed him the way to where baggage claim was. They had to wait there. Sam was right at the fence looking for his wife and his baby girl. He and Dean both frowned, they saw their father and mother, then behind them pushing her way through the crowd they saw Jo, holding onto Skye’s hand. It was hard to tell who was more excited between the three of them. His parents laughed. She got her one suitcase and raced around to Sam, she jumped up in Sam’s arms and kissed him, he kissed her back. Then he picked up Skye, who was so glad to see her Dad, that she was choking him. Cade shook his head. “Am I going to grow up and want to kiss a girl like that, Uncle Dean?”

”Yes and your mother and I will have heart attacks, worrying about if she is a nice girl.” Dean said as he grabbed his mother and squeezed her, then hugged his Dad. 

”Cade Sutton, I would like you to meet your Grams and Granpa.”

”How do you do?” Cade said, politely.

”We are fine. It is nice to meet you, Cade.” John shook his hand, Cade frowned and looked down, when John turned away, Cade wiped his hands on his jeans. Mary didn’t notice as she hugged him. Dean noticed John signaling someone. Then he hugged Cade too. “You are already showing Winchester height!” Cade forced a smile. Dean frowned at Sam, who shook his head as Bobby and Ellen came into view.

”Dad. Can I borrow you?” Dean said quietly. Then he walked a few steps over. John followed. “Don’t you think meeting him as a surprise the first time is a little bit overwhelming. She almost died last night and had to relive her nightmares’ best hits. She was attacked by an Ifrit last night, I went in with her and she still almost died. If Sam and Mari hadn’t have killed it when they did, you all would be flying in for a double funeral.” He asked John. “Did anybody on this side know about your surprise?”

”No, but Sam said she was anxious to meet him.” John said hostily.

”Dad. Now she gets to meet her in-laws, stepmother, stepsister, and father as a surprise at the same time, the night after she almost died. She is cooking, it might not be enough for four extra people. We have guest rooms ready, because she keeps them that way. I am thrilled to see all six of you. I missed you. I just have to think about my wife and child. Tati knew what was going on, she could feel it’s presence in her mother, she seemed fine this morning, but their life is pretty calm on average.”

”Sorry. If she seems overwhelmed, we will stay at a hotel and give her a little space.”

”She would never have the bad manners to say. And she does not allow alcohol of any kind in our house. Mari is a recovering alcoholic and Soph, just doesn’t believe in having it in a household with children. Tati has been playing it cool, but she was bouncing in her wedges about meeting Skye. Missouri probably knew and Marielle, if they didn’t think Sophie could handle it, they would have said something.”

“We will trash our bottles and empty our flasks.” He motioned his wife and their best friends over. Sam and Jo were watching Cade, he was explaining something animatedly and Dean could tell he was upset. He probably thought this was too much for his Mommy to deal with. “Alcohol free house.” He took everything into the bathroom to dispose of it. When he came back out, he said lowly. “She survived an Ifrit attack last night. So, we might be a bit much, but if she knows we came here and didn’t come to the house, she will be mortified.”

”Excuse me for butting in, but Mommy, is the strongest person, you will ever know. If she feels overwhelmed none of us will ever know. And she always cooks enough on Sunday to feed a regiment, because the pastor his wife and their toddlers invite themselves to dinner. Sorry, that was rude. I just liked the old church better, but Mommy works with the choir director and they are friends.” He picked up one of Mary’s bags and one of Jo’s. “Dad, Mommy will start worrying after us, if they beat us home by too much. Granmere, is in charge of collecting music and hanging up the robes, then Mommy needed to talk to the pastor, so that gives us a little time.” He waited for everyone to be loaded up and he headed back out. They climbed into the SUV and headed home. Skye, obviously liked Cade just fine, she curled up against his side and was out before they got on the highway. Cade started a game of word ladders. Where you say a word and the next person has to say a word that begins with the letter the last word ended with.

”Epiphany. Everything was clear, I had an epiphany.” John said sure he had won this round, Bobby had taken Sam out with an “x” word.

”Yarrow. Yarrow is an herb that grows in Mommy’s garden.” Cade said.

”Wax. I need to wax the floor.” John said and shrugged.

”Xenophile. I love the Alien movies. I am a true xenophile I suppose.”

”Extra. We need extra chairs to seat all our guests.”

”Adz. I used the adz to curve the wooden log.”

Time went by. Jo started doing the Jeopardy, Final Jeopardy tune. “Time.” Jo said with undisguised glee. “Someone finally took him. It was my gorgeous, nephew/stepson and his equally gorgeous brain.” Then she began to sing. “He is the champion, my friends. And he’ll outspell John to the very end. He is the champion. He is the champion. No use denying he is the champion, yes he is!” Everybody clapped. Dean pulled into the border checkpoint. He was expecting the dude to say, Everyone American. He would answer, yes. The dude would say “Drive safe.”

What he got was. “Is that boy, Mexican, where are his parents? Please pop your trunk sir.” Dean started to question. Cade said to do it. Dean was furious, but he did it. They rummaged under the baggage and asked that they open the bags. Bobby and Sam got out, nobody would let Dean out. Dean really turned red around the ears, when his ten year old son, handed him his birth certificate, his picture I.D. and his social security card.

”It says your my Dad, okay?” Cade eyes begged him to not make a big deal, so they didn’t get detained. The trunk slammed shut and Bobby and Sam got back in. Skye sprung awake. She started crying, Cade put his arm around her and started talking about Ripley and Gracie, in a calm tone. Skye’s blue eyes lit up when he talked about their cat and dog.

”Where’s the proof, he belongs here?” Dean could feel the vein in his jaw throbbing as he handed the I.D. and proof of citizenship over. The officer studied it in depth. “¿Hablas español?” He asked Cade in a tone that would frighten most ten year olds.

“Sí, ¿no lo hablas también?” Cade said with a face that would do any Winchester proud. “ I speak English as well, it is one of the Eleven languages I speak because my African American mother is a linguist.”

The man glared at Cade who glared right back. He shoved the paperwork back at Dean, three different hands restrained him. The officer motioned angrily for them to continue. Cade reassured Skye that they were okay and that Tati had planned out stuff for them to do. He had promised to build a fort and Carmen was going to kettle corn and they could play a game until it was bath time. Cade decided that Tati would like Skye very much, she had such a sweet, happy spirit.

”Please do the speed limit the rest of the way home, because he has called the state police and told them to be on a lookout for this SUV, if you forget to signal, go one mph over the limit, etc. they will pull you over, etc. Please, I was prepared. I am okay. If you get hurt or arrested it will upset Mommy, she is already having nausea, like with Tati, she got sick three or four times everyday from the day I told her, until she start her second three months. How about I sing you a song we are working on for “Calamity Jane The Musical”? Mommy was so excited.” He winked at Skye, she giggled.

Everybody took a deep breath. If the child could be calm, so could they. Dean crept along at exactly the speed limit. Dean said. “Sure. If you can sing anything like your mother it will be great.”

Cade closed his eyes and opened his mouth and blew everyone away with the rich, already changed tenor voice. “My heart is higher than a hawk.” He finished and opened his eyes. “Well? Everyone applauded. I was nervous auditioning against fifteen through eighteen year olds, especially the mushy parts. But Mr. Stroebel wanted to make sure regardless of age he wouldn’t “have an idiot giggling and messing up his play”. Estrellita is pretty, but it is the cold kind of pretty and she kicked a fit when she found she had to kiss a ten year old. Mr. Stroebel told her that the ten year old was handling himself with more professionalism than anyone else he’d cast. So, she told him to find a ten year old to play the part. He got Siobhan to play Calam, she is twelve, and has a voice that is high and sweet like Mommy’s. She kisses me and it is nicer than kissing the ice maiden was. Cade entertained them until they pulled up into the garage and the front door flew open and Dean found his arms full of trembling Sophie. He forgot she could see everything he saw and hear anything he heard or thought, unless, he asked her to stop or when he’d learned how, closed the connection.

”I’m sorry sweetheart. I know not only did I not handle it very well, I encouraged Cade to be bolder than he needed to. I just couldn’t believe.”

”Sometimes, they don’t bother us at all and others they do, especially if Carmen is with us.” She wiped her eyes. “I just told Cade to have his papers with him.” She remembered herself. “Welcome to the loud, but loving family of Sutton, Moseley&Winchester.” She hugged Jo and after she hugged Skye, she told her that Tati was in the house waiting and driving everyone crazy while she waited for Skye to come. Skye raced into the house and excited six year old girl screaming filled the air. They all laughed. She still had her arm around Jo, who felt the slight tremble. She remembered Sam had said she was shy in personal situations, but could sing on a stage alone in front of a packed house. She smiled and reached her hand out to shake John’s hand. He shook it and then hugged her.

“Thank you for putting the sparkle back in my son’s eyes.” He passed her to Mary. Dean noticed she shook when he hugged her.

Mary hugged her and smiled. “He hasn’t been able to talk about anything but meeting his daughter and his grandchildren. You’ll be fine. I already love you.”

Sophie turned and smiled at Bobby. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. “Hi, Daddy.”

”Hi, Sophie.” She wrapped her hands around his waist and hugged. Ellen came and squeezed them both.

”Hi Sophie. I am your stepmother, among other things.” She laughed and Sophie laughed too.

Dean handed a bag to Cade. “See. Strong and adaptable.” He ran inside. “Aunt Mo, can you set four more places.” Cade asked as he put Jo’s carry on in front of the door to the room Sam had been using.

Missouri ran and threw her arms around John, then she hugged Mary. “I wasn’t expecting to get to see you both this trip.” She frowned but shook it off, she was probably picking up on Sophie’s nervousness. “Cade let the cat out of the bag about us being grands again. I see.” She aimed a frown at him. He smiled back. “She is coming up on two days pregnant. But Cade is gifted and the ability to sense souls is one of those gifts, he senses the fetus’ soul.”

Sophie was trying to put the ham on the serving platter and it wasn’t working. Dean’s arms came around her. I was going to let you know, but then my anger blotted out everything else. “Is that boy, Mexican? Where are his parents? They searched the trunk and baggage, like we were hiding them. He doesn’t looked Latino. I wouldn’t care if he did, I would love him. It made me angrier that the behavior had happened before, enough before, for him to be calm about it.” She just trembled in his arms. “They terrified Skye, but Cade calmed us all down.” Dean thought about it. “He literally calmed us down. Wow!” Sophie just smiled at Dean gently.

“Carmen went up the Amazon on her vacation a couple of years ago. We went to get her, no problems when we took her coming or going. Coming back, they detained us, Chey said something smart and they detained us. They did cavity searches. I was just so thankful, the kids hadn’t gone through that. Carmen is a fifth generation American. Her father can’t converse with her grandparents because they don’t speak English, they refuse because of how they have been treated. She learned it from her grandparents and her mother, but she speaks it with a foreign accent. Some ancestor of mine was sold to Louisiana in the 1700s, so my family has always spoken, Ebo, Cajun Patois, and English. My mother taught me the ones she knew and I added to it. One of the guy’s grandmothers, barely spoke English, she spoke Swiss fluently. It wasn’t about terrorism, it is about racism and they are using the changes to harass anyone who is not WMRSASP or white, male, rich, straight, Anglo-Saxon, or protestant.” She leaned back into him. Please be sure you can handle all that goes with this relationship, you are going to be treated differently because you are with a non-white woman and you have reproduced. Most hunters don’t care, but some do. You will no longer be able to be a member of “the good ole boys” club, because of where you park, part of your body.”

”I will learn to control my temper and pick and choose my battles. I am proud to be seen with all the members or my large, diverse family. It is black, white, Latina, Korean, GVH, witch, psychic, werewolf,angel, archangel, Devil, straight and lesbian. I am missing a Native American family member and a gay family member. Okay, enough joking. I am not going anywhere, if it hadn’t have been for my demon issues, I would never have left. I have been in love with you for seven years and trying to stay away for your own good. I missed out on their first tooth, footsteps, words, potty training, first day at school. I will be here for this one’s everything.”

”I have videos of a lot of those things.” She kissed him and then sent him out with the ham, he came back and got the millet and navy bean loaf, Mac and cheese, fried okra, salad, candied yams, and homemade Hawaiian rolls. She put glaze, butter, salt and pepper and rolls on both ends of the large table, made for thirty, but with a leaf out, it made it cozier. They all sat down, except for the hostess. Patience was closest so, she volunteered to check on the hostess.

Patience lightly knocked.

”Tell them to start without me.” Patience peeked in and came in. Her second cousin was leaning against the tub, her tight covered legs, crossed in front of her.

”You know at least one person who would come in here ready to cart you off to the ER.

”Besides your Grandmother?” They both laughed. “Help the preggo up, please.” Patience helped her up. “I just felt overwhelmed for a minute, John creeps me out and then my tummy went cuckoo. What do you know about him and how he came back?”

“Not much. I know he and Grandma have been friends all of Sam’s life. He was a drunk and unstable and so lost in his grief over losing Mary, that Dean was taking care of both. She looked deep into Dean and saw that he was a very good soul, that would be tested by the loss of his chick many times, he wouldn’t fail. That John already realized that Dean was special, he didn’t believe anything even half human was not a monster. It was a rough time for their friendship, she saw him concentrate, realize, that he had trusted his son’s lives to her, he mellowed.”

”Whatever it is we all pulled away or trembled when he touched them. Be careful, something is there.” She said a quick prayer. “I wanted to meet them, but with warning. I am glad I ask you all to clean yesterday.” She turned and brushed and rinsed. Then dabbed her face then straightened her hair. “Okay, once more into the fray.” Patience smiled at her and they walked out holding hands, she handed her off to Dean, who kissed her as she sat and he pushed her in. “Excuse me please.” She held Dean’s hand and asked him to say grace. His mouth dropped open. “Listen to your soul, it will tell you what to say.” She smiled mischievously.

”Father God, thank you for saving us from the one who posed as you and took so much from Sam and I. Thank you for all you returned to us and for who you added to us. God, please bless my family, those present at this table and those who are gathered elsewhere. Please continued to keep us in the hollow of your hand. Bless the coming babies and the mothers carrying them. Please change the hearts of those who are filled with hate. Thank you for this bountiful feast before us and bless the cook. Amen.”

Everyone said amen. Sophie leaned over. She kissed him. “Eloquent, Mr. Winchester.” Dean just stared at her for a minute while she piled food on Tati’s plate. He looked up, because he felt eyes looking at him. He met his brother’s happy gaze. He smiled at him. Sam smiled back. Then they started gathering food for their plates.

”So, Sophie, honey you cook all this?” Ellen asked.

”Yes, ma’am. I don’t let much food in the house that has been processed or has additives. The kids and I are mostly vegetarian. Cade eats meat on Sundays and Holidays, because of ham and turkey. But the ham was organic, cage-free, etc. I grew the yams, okra, tomatoes, carrots. The tomatoes and carrots were the last ones for this year, so we end up using canned versions, from the gardens. Then I have apples, cherries and plums from my mini-orchard that I have either canned or frozen, I give a lot away, to Aunt Mo, primarily. We have pistachios and pecans. I made caramel ice cream and apple cobbler. I don’t get to do intricate dinners on any days but the weekends and breaks. Last week was Insanity Week, so, I have tests coming in and tons of papers, so the family, gets homemade pizzas, enchiladas and tacos, etc. Time to unfreeze the four dozen tamales I put by over the summer. I have a subzero refrigerator because it seems like I am always running behind. It freezes quickly which is why you get ice cream on short notice. I really love cooking. Sorry, I will yammer about cooking.”

”When I grow up I want to be my cousin.” Patience said with a smile. “Except, I don’t want to teach. I do not have the patience.”

”Yes, you do. You would do better if you stuck first through third grade. In situations where you are expecting the children to behave like children.”

“Sam you mentioned that you are going to try your hand at paranormal mysteries. It is a widening field and my agent and publisher are looking for a solid author in that genre.” Sophie said.

”How many books do you get out a year?” John asked before Sam could.

”Well, I am with two different houses, so the nonfiction house I am under contract for two every three years, if they are over 400 pages. If they are under then it goes upside down and I have to do four in three years. I keep them over 400. The fiction publisher we do one full novel of at least 500 pages annually. So, I turn out at least three, but no more than five books annually.”

”Is that atypical for a full time writer?” John asked.

”Excuse me.” Skye said politely. John kept talking about Sophie’s books. “Excuse me.”

”What? Sienna Skye, don’t you see the adults talking?” He said crossly. Sam’s brow wrinkled and he, Jo and Ellen were about to say something, when Sophie, held her hand up, to signal to John to let her talk to Skye.

”Skye, sweetie, what is it?” Sophie said kindly. The little girl was sniffing. Cade was frowning and so were Dean and Tati.

”I forgot to go to the bathroom before, whichever meal this is and now I have to. Where is the closest one, Aunt Sophie?” She rocked in her chair.

”You’re too old for accidents, young lady.” John said in the same cross tone of voice.

”Tati would you please show Skye to the bathroom and help her with finding a towel to dry her hands with?”

Tati was still glaring at John. “Come on Skye. It’s not far we can skip to get there faster. They skipped out of the room. When the door shut. Jo sprang up.

”This is the last time I tell you not to talk to my daughter that way!” Jo was so mad she was red.

”Or what?” John said.

”You will not be living under the bunker’s roof.” Sam said through gritted teeth.

”I am a legacy, too.” John said smugly.

”No. You aren’t. Cas found the roster of the next Legacies, it expressly said, that you didn’t honor knowledge and your sons would be the next Winchester’s to be honored with the title.” Sam gritted out.

”Dean, doesn’t value knowledge.”

”You are so sure about so many things that you have no idea about. He values knowledge and is very bright. He could have become whatever he wanted, but the father he idolized continually told him that he wasn’t smart enough so he would give up on education and help him on his quest for revenge. That quest has affected the lives of everyone sitting here.” Sophie watched him closely. “Understand that if you speak to a child like that again to my knowledge. You will not be welcomed here. If you dare to tell my children or my niece that they had better not do something with the contempt in your voice I just heard. There is plenty of unused ground to bury a body in. I won’t stop them. I will just clean up.” Her whole demeanor changed. As Skye ran to her Daddy, he scooped her up and settled her in his lap. Everyone went back to eating.

”As for publishing, those numbers are not atypical for a contracted author. I could go freelance, where I finish when I finish, then look for a publisher who will pick it up. If the market is not good for whatever I’ve done, then I can’t find anywhere. It is too much left to chance. Contracted, I write what my contract says, then they have to take it as long as it is what I am contracted for and they have to sell it. I have a brutal agent. I get a base rate for every novel I turn in and then a high percentage of the proceeds, she gets her ten percent of both. But I have to write, so, I settle for the inconveniences for the stability and the structure. I teach because I enjoy it. Hunting has to evolve, because the monsters are being better and better prepared for the hunter and you get, Philadelphia earlier this year. I lost three friends. I reach two maybe three of every ten students I teach, they walk away believing and being ready to do something about it. That is what my fiction and nonfiction books do. Dean will be building the weapons used to take down future nests and packs. And before we get to what will Sam’s books do, they will entertain.”

“They will do that, but the more practical minded reader, will get more from his fiction than mine, and studies show that people tend to deal with the unknown in a way they saw in a movie or read in a book. So, Joe Mystery Reader is walking home on a full moon night and a giant growling beast jumps out of the bushes onto the path. He remembers in The Werewolf Wore Bill Blass, that the detective, Marvin Monsterkiller, used the silver tip of his walking stick by sticking the beast in the heart, with the silver tip. Now Joe may not have a walking stick, but he knows he needs silver. He runs into the ritzy restaurant grabs a silver knife and when the beast crashes in, he stabs it through the heart with the knife.”

“It is not as direct as my last nonfiction book or my silver suspension bullets, but it is not to be discounted. Even if all it does is provide Joe with a good 400 page read, before he gets munched on. When a man has been the reason, six or so apocalypses didn’t happen. Has spent 180 years locked up in a cell with Lucifer himself, then stopped evil men from killing hunters who knew how to fight the monsters in their own country and wouldn’t be the BMOL’s lackeys. Then took on the celestial entity that everyone thought was God and won. Not to mention he has lost everyone he loves multiple times vs. the once for most people and all the other times he died the angels erased. And his brother has a very similar track record except he died 130 times repeatedly to teach his brother a lesson. In my opinion, those two men, no one more than the other deserve to take up latch hook and set on the veranda in their boxer shorts if they wish to. And their parents should only feel pride and let them have a life of their own choosing.” She stood up. “Patience, would you help me clear the table and bring out dessert?”

”Of course, Cousin.” Patience stood.

”I am family, right?” Jo said.

”Of course.” Sophie looked confused. Then Jo started cleaning the table. When they were out of the room. Everybody smiled except Sam and John. Sam got up, handed Skye to his brother, then excused himself.

”I believe I forgot to mention that her students call her, “The Dragon Lady, Who Bakes.” And trying to compare how much of anything Sophia gets done to anyone else, is like comparing “Speedy Gonzales” to a turtle. John, he is coming up on forty, has lived more years with Dean as his parent than not. He has done everything she mentioned and so much she didn’t. Stop trying to parent him and get to know the amazing man he is. Because if you keep making it this hard, Sam is perfectly justified in walking away from you. He never needed your acceptance or approval, he had Dean’s and Bobby’s and so many other people’s.” Missouri said, then she started trading recipes with Ellen.

”Please excuse me for speaking out of turn and disrespectfully. I thought I was going to like my Grandfather on my father’s side. Now, I am fairly certain that I won’t be able to. Because anyone who doesn’t love my Dad, who doesn’t see how amazing and creative and brave he is. Anyone who didn’t even ask him what he did last night before criticizing his decision to let someone else put everything on the line, isn’t very likable. He killed an Ifrit, with help from Granmere. And by doing so, he saved your other son and my mother and unborn sister. Well, the person, who can’t accept this wonderful man as he is, he isn’t worthy of my love. If he can yell at and demean a little girl, who needs to use the restroom in a new place and doesn’t have time to wait for the talking to stop to find out where it is. He isn’t worthy of my love. Excuse me. I am going to check on my father. Ladies.” He bowed his head and glared at John.

”You just couldn’t help yourself, could you? Sam has a spark in his eyes. He is happily married, something he had given up on. He has a beautiful, smart, sweet little girl. Dean tweaked her nose and she smiled. And another baby on the way, another thing he had given up on. I don’t go to bed each night praying that this isn’t the night he ends himself, because hunting took everything and the husk it left behind couldn’t take the emptiness and the loneliness anymore. You did one tour in Vietnam and then you haphazardly hunted for twenty four years, before your 120 year tour in Hell on the rack, which is a picnic compared to 180 in a cage with a bored and angry Lucifer. Plus, he had to reintegrate his memory, which means there is stuff like what happened here that he has to live with, she is the only one he can say his sorry to beside me and Bobby. Then more crap than you can imagine, watching me die and become a demon, having the strength to preform the cure on me. And he took on Chuck, when we thought he was God. When, I was a kid my hero was you. Now that I’m an adult and I realize how very little parenting he got and he is who he is. My hero is the man you are pushing away. Dean soothed Skye then he took, Tati’s hand. “Let’s go and find out if we can have dessert by the fire pit.” He laughed at how Skye’s face lit up. “Your Dad was a firebug, too.” Skye squirmed and giggled. Tati laughed. Then her face went serious.

She stood up. “Mommy said we should pray for people who don’t know how to give or receive love. I will pray for you, Grandfather.” Dean took his child and niece with him.

Mari, Ellen, Bobby and Mary, went to find where dessert went.

”John. You lost your wife, then you died, but you had lost Sam before that. You come back, no aches and pains, no battle scars and a fresh start with your sons. You haven’t changed one iota. Everyone else has. Sam wanted the chance to have a father he liked and admired, who felt the same way about him. He has got his surrogates and he always had his tired, beleaguered, weight of the world carrying, hanging on by his fingernails big brother. He also got a wife and two and a third kids. He got a sister-in-law who will kick booty for him. Pretty soon, when you realize you want in his life, he won’t have room for you, unless you make big changes. Smells like they lit the pit. If you decide to remove the corn cob. It is out this door and wander straight down the deck til you see it.”

“Is this her mother’s house?”

”Why does it matter?” Missouri asked. She couldn’t shake the feeling something was up with John.

”She, Marielle, sat there and let her be disrespectful to an elder and it doesn’t surprise me that she is raising her children to have no respect.” John’s face was pale he was so angry. “She thinks she can talk to people however cause she is smart and got lucky with an inheritance.”

“No, John, she paid cash for the house and land and has been building up on it for eleven years now. She was still unpacking, when she met Sam the first time. Yes, her father left her enough for this house and more. His estate paid out when she finished getting her PhD. She waited until we all felt the place that made us all feel at peace. Mari, Sophie and I, each blessed and warded the house in our own ways. Her third academic book, hit hard and brought in a lot of money. Her agent is a shark and she got Sophia a very good deal for her fiction. She had two books hit NY Times Bestseller list, months a part and the third in the trilogy hit the top the next January. In six months the girl had made around $7 million. When her agent negotiated the contract, it had all kinds of extra goodies, that brought in money. Because of her expertise, success in the literary field and the fact, she had one successful lecture series behind her, the school offered her, in her opinion an obscene salary. Her counteroffer was for less. Shortly after she met Dean for the first time, she got the second tier of her inheritance. It included most of the real estate. She found out the hotels she had always dreamed of winning a night in, she owned, Mystic Hotels International were now her hotels and at the age of 21, she was a multi-billionaire. She is the least spoiled or selfish person, I have ever known and I know Jody Mills. Now, if the girl Sam left for dead after he used her up and threw her away can appreciate who he is with a soul, why can’t you?” Missouri went outside.

Everyone, minus one was around the pit. Which was burning mesquite wood. The smoke was caught and twirled away by a charm, Mari did. Her daughter just smiled. “Cade why don’t you and your Mommy sing us a song.” Sophie whispered in his ear. He shook his head yes. She leaned over and whispered to Dean to accompany Cade on the keyboard, with him on the guitar. They played the beginning strains, everyone still looked puzzled. “When the night has come, and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we see.” They wanted their dessert and they had to get ready for school tomorrow. So, everybody got some dessert and sat around talking in groups of two or three, when they had all ended up singing the last chorus of “Stand By Me”.

”Maman, would you mind showing our guests were they will be laying their weary heads? I think I will make a meat lasagna and a veggie one. Could somebody who can drive, get four loaves of french bread?”

“I’ll get it on my way home. I start five to five tomorrow.”

”I will leave you a message.” She kissed Cade. “I was proud of you for standing up for your Dad, but remember there is a fine line between, defending and being disrespectful. It is hard to find and all of us stagger across it sometimes. I love you kiddo.”

”I love you too, Mommy. I will watch out for that line.”

”Thank you.” He bounced up stairs and she heard his shower start.

”Goodnight, Mommy. I heard what you told, Cade. I will be careful, too. I love you Mommy.” Dean walked up. “I love you Daddy. Tati, took Skye’s hand and asked Jo if it would be alright, just for tonight. Jo nodded. Skye kissed her parents goodnight. Stopped and kissed Sophie’s cheek, which made Sophie beam.

“I love you too, my baby.” She kissed her. 

“Climb aboard your chariot, miladies.” Dean let Skye climb up on his back and Tati climbed up and held on to his front. Dean pretended that the weight was crashing him to his knees, which made both girls giggle. “Shall we?”

”Mommy, shower in the morning?”

”Yes, but I will put you in and turn it on cold. If you give me a hard time about getting up.”

”Okay, Mommy.”

Dean leaned over and whispered. “I want to find out what happens to Paul.” She smiled and he trotted up the stairs.

Bobby walked in from outside. ”Hi Daddy. Did you get enough dessert and food?” She took down some Italian sausage and chorizo. And from the other side a few bags of Spinach, Asparagus, and red bell peppers. And several small bags of sauce. She put it all in a giant Pyrex dish and put it in the refrigerator.

”I just wanted to tell you, that I was proud of you for saying to John, what nobody would come out and say. Are you sure they are ten and six?”

”It was probably easier because I didn’t have a friendship or anything with him.” She fidgeted with wiping the counter. “The kids are both prodigies. They have a hard time fitting in with their own age group or with older kids either. They spend a lot of time with each other, the adults who live here, and friends from church, dance, piano recitals around town. I guess that is the reason, Tati was over the moon about Skye, her very own cousin coming, who she could play girl games with.”

”Need anything fixed around here?” Bobby wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

She kissed his scruff. “I love you Daddy. I know we are still getting to know each other, but for me love happens fast or it doesn’t happen. I sat there listening to John and I just knew in my heart that the reason I have my Dean is because you never treated him like that. I am very lucky.”

”John is my friend, but the cold hard truth is he often reminds me of my own. I had sworn I was never going to have children, because alcoholism often breeds alcoholism. I wasn’t ever going to make my child feel the way I always did. Then John started asking if I would keep his boys. I had to make Dean go be a kid. He would train and watch Sam, because it was his responsibility and Sammy was his. I love Sam, but Dean just about broke my heart. John expected him to be a grownup when he was barely eight. Started taking him hunting a couple of years later. He is just made to carry everyone’s guilt and burdens. But for the first time since I’ve known him, he is down in the gut happy. This is everything he has dreamed of having. And finding out I have a sweet daughter, who just happens to give my surrogate son this chance at happy is icing on the cake!” His eyes lit up when he smiled. She was glad he was happy to meet her too.

”So, I have tons of video games in the den and out in the guesthouse. I want you to actually just take a day and rest and tomorrow after dinner. You and I can play scrabble and talk, just the two of us. Then you can make sure that my mechanic isn’t ripping me off, if you just have to work. Sound good?”

”Yes.”

”Goodnight, Daddy. I am glad you came. I love you and I am crazy about Ellen and Jo! Jo is the coolest big sister ever!” She kissed his cheek. Then presented hers for a kiss. He gave her one. She bounced up the stairs.

“Sophia?” John called from the shadows.

”Please don’t apologize and then offer an excuse. I am just glad your sons can love children, who got unusual starts but are worthy of love and offer it with their whole selves. I hope you use the time here to get to know Sam, because I think he has run out chances to give. And if Sam walks away this time, I think Dean will too.”

”Does Dean know?” John stepped into light. He had a bottle of Jose in his hands.

”I don’t allow alcohol in this house. Does Dean know what?” She backed away, he stepped closer.

”That you have wrapped my youngest around your finger too. That child you carrying even Dean’s? Have they had you at the same time? Which one pulled the corn cob out of your ass and rode it?” She took another step back. Her eyes sparkled like exotic jewels when they filled with tears. “Was it really rape eleven years ago? Our did you spread your legs for him?”

”I want you, your liquor and your filthy mind out of this house. Maybe Sam and Jo will let you stay with them for the night, because you are too drunk to drive.” Sophie turned to walk away and he grabbed her, punched her in the face and pulled her into an empty room.

He stuffed his bandana in her mouth, then put the duct tape he’d brought in beforehand, across her mouth. “Bet you’re good with your mouth, but we will wait until another lesson, because you might bite now.” He slapped her cheek. She punched him as hard as she could, it snapped his head back. He chuckled quietly, he punched her, but held back. “I want you conscious for this.”

John took a swig from the half gone fifth. He took off her heels and tights. He rubbed his hand over her in the dark. He listened to his wife go to their room and Bobby and Ellen came by and said goodnight. Then it was quiet. He undid his jeans and removed his boots, then he pulled his jeans and boxers off. He yanked her thong off. She made noise behind her gag, he shushed her and showed her his Bowie knife. She nodded and the first tears spilled over. John licked her face. “Sweet, like this lavender bread I had once.” He turned on the flashlight he had put in the room, made sure she saw what he was stroking, made sure she would know what was fuckin’ her. He turned off the flashlight. She kicked at him. He stood over her and kicked her leg. Then he dropped to his knees and grabbed her by the hair and he began punching her. He climbed on her, she struggled and squirmed, he gently sliced her thigh, she went still. He lined himself up and slammed himself in. She gagged. John took another swig. Then he stabbed in and out of her as hard and fast as he could. He pinched her nipples and bit them. Then he forced her over, he brandished the knife. He stuck a finger in her hole and she squirmed. He poked her butt cheek with the tip, she went still, he shoved his way into her hole. He moved back and forth until it adjusted enough for him to thrust. Then he stabbed in and out of her ass. She whimpered weakly as he stabbed in with all his might. He felt lube and teased her about being a whore. He was too drunk to realize it was blood. He finally climaxed and he pulled out with a wet pop. He punched her harder. He looked at the bossy bitch. She’d stolen both his sons. He started to slit her throat, but the would be too quick. He smiled evilly as he decided to share some truth with her, she would know, but she would be dead, so it would hurt her and he would be fine.

“Came home one night, during the first couple of months after my bitch of a wife’s death, tipsy, not drunk, but not sober.” He chuckled to himself and took a sip. “Sam started crying. I was afraid the little brat was going to get us kicked out. Dean was suddenly between me and the crib. He had his hands fisted by his side and a look that said, “you’re gonna have to kill me before you touch him.” John’s eyes were in the past. “First time I realized how much he looked like Mary. It made me ache for her. It was one place where we were good together. I dropped my jeans and told Dean to suck on it. Had to show him how, but he was good at it, once I told him what to do. After, I came down his throat, I made a deal with him. If he, gave me a bj, whenever I told him to, I wouldn’t drown the other one in the toilet. He couldn’t wait to tell me yes. It worked for me until he was ten. Your kid is pretty, with those long, double lashes.” She tried to scream behind the gag when John said that, he kicked her hard between her legs. She got quiet. But he could see moonlight shining on her terrified, battered face. “Dean was one beautiful little boy. I changed our deal. He let me stick it in his ass and move it back and forth and I wouldn’t make Sam start giving me bjs. He took off his little pajama bottoms and Batman briefs. He got up on the bed on all fours, closed his eyes and waited. I was stunned. I expected bargaining or crying. I lubed him up and his little pecker got all stiff. I told him how to make himself feel good and he grabbed hold. When I had him as wide as I could get him, I lubed myself. Then he froze. And I discovered the type of pleasure that can only be found in a little boy’s ass. Must’ve felt good to Dean to because he came hard, shot across to the other wall. I came hard, it ran down his little legs, mixed with blood, cause as you know, Im kinda big.” He took a gulp. Sophie was trying to get her head to stop spinning so she could find a way to get the door open. “We shared that arrangement for the next seven years. Then I caught him watching his precious Sammy, who was gorgeous when he was thirteen. I told him, if I could pimp him out to men, split the money 50/50 or I would tie him up and make him watch while I pimped out Sam. I bet you know which one Dean went for. Dang the money was good! Dean was quite the man whore. He was right between pretty and handsome, he was skilled in ways he must have been learning after I left the pool halls and bars. Poor Dean thought after everything he had done for Sammy, Sammy was just dumping him to go off to school, when Dean had been the only reason he got to finish high school. But that wasn’t the reason why. I wanted to see if the Devil spawn, loved his brother. I told Sammy that I was whoring out his brother. That so far I was careful who and how many at a time, but if he didn’t let me have his sweet, little ass, I would spread the word, lock Dean in the room maybe chain him and leave him in, collecting money before I let the dude in. After, someone came and told me Dean was dead. I would close up shop, move on and leave his brother’s corpse to rot. Sammy said that if he did this, then Dean never heard from either of them. I didn’t discount the fact that my son was deadly, I was just smarter. And he was leaving and I would put on the expected show or he would tell him, himself. I agreed to his terms. My oldest was pretty, but my youngest was so finely-crafted, tight skin over muscle. Dean was bigger than me, but Sam, as you also know is hung like an elephant and he hated me. The humiliation when I made him come with nothing but my dick, would almost crush him. Imagine my surprise when I wasn’t the first man to be back there. Sam laughed, told me to do my worst, he liked pain, but if I tried to hurt Dean for it. He would stalk me and return the favor, before making me eat it. I believed him and it made the sex incredible. We both put on our performances, Sam left for school, Dean slipped into a depression because Sam didn’t say goodbye, he snuck out in the night. So, after that Dean would bend over for me whenever I wanted. I could take money from however many and he would enthusiastically fuck and be fucked. Then he stood there on a hunt and almost let a wolf take him down. I saved his hide, but I thought I had beat him to death, so I said, “oops!” And dug a grave. I was about to shove him in when he moaned. So, I took him to the hospital and went to hunt. Sam left school and took him to Bobby, by the time he was ready to hunt, money was low, so I Roofied him, and let these two huge gorillas, who liked ripping a man up so he would probably never be able to take a shit from their ass again, have him. He woke up went looking for me, couldn’t find me, because I didn’t want to be found, so he went and got his brother. The rest you know.” He swigged from the quickly emptying bottle. Neither of them remember the night, I gave them ketamine and vizinkubusz goo and let them lose on each other. Imagine my surprise when my oldest preferred to have it up the ass and the devil spawn preferred to stick it in an ass. They were both better to watch than any porn and didn’t remember what had happened the night before. Yellow eyes, knew I was headed down anyway, but he knew he would not get the gun, without a deal, so he dealt. It was least I could do after all the good sex Dean provided me with.”

He turned her over, she weakly struggled, bitch had spunk! He waited for her to still and stabbed her in her lower right side, kidney and liver, it would be slower and painful. She screamed behind the gag, he punched her in the wound, she went out like someone cut her strings. He put his clothes on, then he checked the hall, grabbed the duffle. He snuck downstairs, grabbed keys off the board and he got the early 2000s model truck. He smiled at his luck. He threw his stuff in and backed out of the garage, closed the garage door. He drove a little ways and then he pulled over and switch plates to the Utah plate he had stolen. He tried to teach the boys to always have one on them wherever they went. John finished the last sip of Jose and chucked the bottle away. He got in and drove west toward Arizona, singing an surprisingly good rendition of Judas Priest. “You give me evil fantasies. I wanna get inside your mind. Come on and live in my fantasies. I’ll show you evil that you can’t hide.”

Dean woke up from a nightmare. He had killed her that day. Sam hadn’t been able to get to him, because he went to jail for her murder and he had been stacking up bodies and additional life sentences. He woke up. First he noticed, Sophie was not beside him. Then he noticed that the room was cold, Sophie didn’t start the fireplace. The master suite only had heat in the bathroom, Sophie liked heating the room with all the different types of wood available in the area. Dean, went to see if the morning sickness was bad and she had spent most of the night on the bathroom floor. She wasn’t there. He quietly checked Cade and Tati’s rooms. All three children were sleeping silently and she wasn’t with them. He almost ran into his brother, mother and sister-in-law, they thought they had heard something heavy hit the floor. Just then Mary hushed them. They all listened. There was a quiet moaning coming from a guest room with no one using it. They opened the door, and turned on the light. Dean ran forward, followed by his family. “Keep Cade, Skye and Tati back, they don’t need to see this.” Dean knelt beside her, he touched her shoulder to let her know he was there. She flinched away and whimpered. She was pale. Her face was swollen, closing her eye on one side. She recognized him. She put her head in his lap. He heard in his head. “I love you. I’m sorry, so sorry for what he did to you. This is my fault, it was your father, he was drunk, I embarrassed him. So, sorry.” She went limp. Dean felt for a pulse, it was weak, but it was there.

”Ambulance is on its way.” Ellen said softly. “Dean honey, try not to move her.” Dean just nodded and stroked her head and cried. “Sammy, Mom, she said it was Dad, he was drunk and she had embarrassed him. I am letting you know now, if I find him before the police, I am going to kill him slowly.” Sam and Mary looked at each other, they knew Dean meant it and that it would be gruesome. Neither one planned on stopping him, just making sure he didn’t get caught.

”Please let me in, my baby!” Mari knelt next to Dean, they both were kneeling in her blood. The puddle was getting too big. She started to shiver from blood loss. The choices were plentiful, as far as wounds that were bleeding. Dean was rocking her and singing “All The Pretty Little Horses” to her mind. She was smiling, with her blue-tinged lips.

Missouri and Jo noticed Sam push away from the wall and stealthily walk away down the hall. They followed him. Jo tried to stop him. “Baby you stay here with our family.“

”Missouri could you please call the bunker so they know to take him to the dungeon if he shows up. I am going to go after the work truck, that’s the only vehicle missing. He wouldn’t head north, doesn’t know it that well. He would expect us to expect him to head south. He wouldn’t go South. I don’t think he would head toward the bunker unless he thinks he has until morning and if we found her, we would think, he left because he was mad, not that he had broken his daughter-in-law. I would bet my chance at getting to kill him for Dean. I will be careful, Baby, I won’t get caught, Dean can’t be that cold right now. He would get taken from his family. She was defending me. This is my responsibility. I love you, I will check in every night.” He kissed Jo, like it was goodbye and she started sobbing. He kissed her head. Then he squeezed Skye tight and kissed her forehead. Then he kissed, Missouri. 

”God help me. I know I should stop you, but I don’t want to. Don’t get caught, she would not want vengeance at all, she is too kind-hearted. She definitely would not want her big brother to lose his life. She had another brother, he got killed when he was fourteen, when some kids from school picked a fight with him over her. They wanted to teach her how to be a woman. She was eight, they were 17 and 18. Her friends kept her out of the way. He had turned fourteen the weekend before his senior year started. The boys shoved him in front of the school bus. They were tried as adults, since in addition to purposely pushing him in front of the bus, they had ripped her shirt and ripped her tights out of the way. Mari, still can’t mention him. She pretends she only had one. He stayed with my Mom, when Mari would hunt, then he followed them around doing research, he was too gentle to hunt. Olivier adored Sophie. The thugs are serving life without parole up in Santa Fe. It would be nice if she doesn’t have to go through another trial, where they try to make her look like a whore.” Sam kissed her cheek.

”Please keep him here. I am going to have Cole, Ash and Arthur meet me in Tucson. I will be safe.”

“Sam call Rufus’ nephew Xavier. He adores Sophie like a sister. He would want to help. He and Patience are dancing around each other.”

Sam nodded that he would. He went quietly past the room, where Ellen and Mari were doing CPR, Dean’s eyes were unfocused and he was rubbing her uninjured cheek. Sam hardened his jaw and slipped out and he took the sedan she kept for guests. He started it up in the street and hoped no one would bother the garage before Jo could close it without anyone noticing.

The ambulance had immediately started giving her O Positive blood and she flatlined and they got her back. They loaded her into the ambulance. The hollow-eyed man, they had tried to tell he could not ride with them. Had said in a very creepy voice. “I am coming with you. Or I will remove the obstacle and take her myself.” They let him hold her hand. They lost her twice more. They put a sound on speaker and Dean could hear the fluttering sound like a tiny fish swimming near the surface, that was the baby’s movement at this stage of the pregnancy. Dean told her to listen to their child and listen to her do the backstroke across the Amniotic Sea. While he kept rubbing her hand. They let him come as far back as they could. Dean accepted and thanked them. He turned to go sit in the waiting area, he was holding Mari. Carmen and Jo had stayed with the kids.

He noticed someone sit down beside him, with his peripheral vision. “Mr. Winchester?” A man’s voice said beside him. Dean nodded his head and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to snap back into focus. He blinked a few times, and everything popped hyper clear.

”Yes, I am Dean Winchester. Dr. Sutton is my fiancé. This is her mother Dr Sutton, also. I will tell you what I know.”

”I am Dr Marielle Sutton, my daughter is Sophia if it will help, you can call me Mari.”

“Thank you, Mari.” He and his partner handed both of them a card. “I am Detective Camden and this is my partner, Detective Solis.” He was tall and lanky, with a swimmer’s build. His partner was a bit shorter and solid packed muscle. But not to the point he couldn’t lower his arms or anything. “I know this is an awful time, but you remember more now, then you will again for a long time.” He sighed. “I don’t know if you know she was brutally raped, eleven years ago, but the MO is different. Then the asshole, excuse my language, shredded her. We have always believed it to have been an accident. This time, the doctor says in addition to some tearing, like before, she was sliced, stabbed shallowly and then stabbed where it would be a slow painful death. It was done with precision, for the deliberate purpose of inflicting pain.” Detective Camden looked furious for a moment then he looked down.

”Before she was used repeatedly. I am sorry, ma’am. The ripping an accident, she, we think, had been prepped. This time she was just forcefully sodomized. The damage from that alone could have proved fatal if you had not found her.”

”They only thing I can figure is that she went for a walk, off the estate, she was mad at my father, who left after the confrontation, which was several hours before this could have happened, we sat by the fire pit and had dessert. Then I went to read to our daughter. She got food down for tomorrow’s dinner and she had a conversation with her father, who she met for the first time.” 

”He was so excited, he came back outside to talk to us and tell us that she was glad he was here and she was crazy about her stepmother and considered her stepsister a sister already!” We talked for another fifteen minutes before we all came in and went to bed. There were no signs of struggle.”

”My son got into it with his grandfather too. So, when I went in our room, I thought they had started talking it out. I lay down to wait. I drifted off. When I woke up and saw the time. I started looking for her. My brother and others had heard the garage open and heard a car drive away. I think we were all thinking robber. Then we could hear a soft moan and whimper. I opened the door and turned...on...the...light and...”

”I, we saw her on the floor. Dean ran to her, felt for a pulse and found one. He started stroking her non-injured cheek. She stopped breathing, we got her back.” Mary said quietly.

”Mrs Winchester, where is your other son?”

”He went to track my husband. John taught him everything he knew, he is going to be met by family who is also Spec Ops. My husband is an expert at going off grid for years, if he wants. Of becoming someone else. By the time you could start looking my soon to be ex-husband can be gone for good.

“Is it possible that he assaulted her before?”

”Yes. Excuse me. It is home, they might have seen him.” Mary stepped away. It rang once. “ Hi, Charlie. We don’t know yet. I need you to alter the semen sample reports from eleven years ago. Please ask Rowena, to alter actually physical evidence still around to match John. Tell her it will protect Sam, if she does and whatever.”

”She says she is bloody insulted that you think she wouldn’t do it, she’s a part of this family.” Charlie paused. “You tell her. Then let me finish my conversation please. Is there anything you can do for her? I’ll tell her.” She came back on the line. “She says that Heavenly help is always there. We have ears to hear, we should listen. I love you. Hug everyone for us.” She hung up. Mary stalked back in.

”What’s the idea? Monitoring my calls?”

“We were just tracking your GPS signals, making sure that you weren’t calling your husband.” Detective Camden said.

”This man, who I am temporarily married to, raped our daughter by marriage, she was/is. She is pregnant, today is the first day, they were able to get a positive. And he stabbed her and left her to die. He more than likely was the person who did this eleven years ago. And for whatever reason, my son met her at her aunt’s house when he stopped in to visit, they were intimate and for reasons which are theirs, they parted, she got pregnant, he walked in with his brother to pick her brain for a book he is writing and they reconnect. He hasn’t been home since. We came in as a surprise for the holiday. And for Mari and I to work on wedding details. I would never give him help. I would motion you to the phone so you could trace the call.”

”I’m sorry. I should have asked. Please do not shut us out, we can find your son and get him home, before this monster hurts him or your son does something where, he is in trouble with law too.”

”I will try. He and Sophie are very close, which is why she jumped in and verbally tore his father a new one.”

”For Winchester.” A middle-aged Asian man, with kind eyes was calling.

Dean swallowed hard. “I’m Dean Winchester.”

”Mr. Winchester, I am...” He stopped mid-sentence.

”Arven?” They all turned as Chey came running in. 

”Father, what happened to Sophia?”

He led them into a private room. “Mr Winchester...”

”Please, just call me, Dean, I think we are practically related.”

His eyes teared. “Her beautiful face was so swollen. I got her age and condition. No time for her name.” He wiped his eyes. Dean she is doing remarkably well. She has superficial injuries that are not life threatening. She was ripped perianally, it took twenty-seven stitches. The reason, she kept flatlining and they could not keep her breathing was the obstruction in her airway of this. He pulled out a necklace with her cross and onyx hunk. It had been shoved in her airway. I have to hand it over to the police, because it was shoved his fingerprints may be on it. We were able to do a rape kit and give it to the police. She is about twenty three weeks pregnant, if it had been much earlier, the bruising to the vaginal canal and cervix, would have most likely resulted in miscarriage. She is sleepy from the baby-friendly pain medicine we put her on. She is almost chanting your name. Her eye is fine, no tearing or inflammation, her cheek is inflamed and it’s is squeezing her eye shut. Her cheek is badly bruised, but the cheekbone is intact. Her ear drum is inflamed, we are watching it. There are no fissures, so when she feels well enough she can eat. I am going to keep her for two days just to make sure nothing changes. You should be fighting to keep her out of the kitchen for Thanksgiving.” He smiled gently. I will talk to the police. Chey, go see your friend then go home. I will talk to the nursing supervisor, but you will be too distracted to be cautious today. Dean, it was nice to meet you. I will deal with the policemen, go see your fiancé.”

”Thank you.” Dean said with a smile.

Mari hugged him and thanked him for taking care of her Baby in Korean.

They walked out of the room and turned right. Dean heard the detectives calling his name but he just kept walking to her room. He burst through the door, she was talking to Gabriel in another language. Cas was holding her hand. He was healing her wrist.

”So, guys is he possessed?” Dean and Mary asked at the same time.

”Regrettably, Dean, Mary he is not possessed, nor was he retrieved from Heaven. We were only told that he was brought back, we assumed all who were brought back by God had come from Heaven. It was our mistake to assume if Yahweh brought them back, he brought them back from either The Empty or Heaven.”

”John was in Heaven with me.” Mary exclaimed.

”He was in Hell, because he went insane and had done some very bad things during life. Chuck, had him taken to Heaven a couple of days before you arrived. Mainly, to keep you happy and out of the way, so he could push the pieces to the place where you were ready to die to rid the world of the danger of Jack.” Gabriel said. “We could not see any of this. Raphie, Me, and Cas here were not even made by our father, we were made by the fake. Cas was supposed to have come off the assembly an archangel, but he stepped on a fish that the fake was going to do something with. Instead he had to go with the real guys, this made him angry so he demoted Cas. Which was why I remember taking care of Cas when he was little. The returns we had were done by the real one.” 

”So, why did the real one have to bring John back?” Sophie asked softly. Looking at Mary to make sure she was okay. Mary walked over and hugged her and told her she was doing much better now that she knew her daughter was fine. Sophie smiled. Mari mouthed “thank you.”

”That is where the information flow, dries up. We get, “You will know by and by.” Gabriel said. “Mari. I am your father. Your mother was powerful enough, that it didn’t kill her. So, you are a Nephilim and big eyes over here.” He snapped over to Sophie. “She is my cherished granddaughter.” He closed and opened his hand and there were dahlias in them, he handed them to her, until he filled a vase half way, then he took them and arranged them, then put them beside her bed. She smiled. “In all the time we have existed. I never broke that rule because it took the life of the human. But the fake ordered me to fall in love with, tell the truth to your mother, she was never to tell a soul, which she didn’t. Then the child was suppose to lose a child and have a daughter with a hunter who had sworn never to make a child. The child was to be forced by the surrogate son of her father, while that child was temporarily a demon, with The Mark of Cain on his arm. While he was a demon, she was to make his heart feel, he was to leave her and return in the end. Where without assistance of any kind, just like before, he would love her and she would offer to share her life with him and their child. The Sam part was part of it. But unlike your parents, Dean-O, your feelings for each other are natural and real. Ask your mother there what were always things about your father she didn’t like. That you and Sophie are besotted with each other.”

“Mom? Is he right?” Dean asked as he kissed each knuckle and looked into her eyes and they just stared at each other. They caressed each other’s cheeks and then they kissed. The kiss grew deeper, he leaned over her and it bumped her hip. She winced. And Dean stopped. “Are you okay, sweetheart.” She nodded. And he would have returned to kissing.

”Dean if you can leave that poor girl alone for a minute, I will answer you.” Mary pretended to be irritated. They were both looking, Mary figured she had about two minutes before she lost them again. “I hated him to begin with, he hated me. He came back from Vietnam and I couldn’t keep my hands off him, but I hated his cologne. He knew where all my sweet spots were, put couldn’t remember that I hated Swiss cheese or I was allergic to black olives. You said he had been dead for ten years when I came back, but I clearly remember that he wasn’t in my heaven, I was at this cabin we used to go to every summer for two weeks. Just me and the trails and s’mores. No John. When I died the second time he said he felt like everything was new. We came back, I was at the bunker, he was in some cemetery in Wyoming. And once we got here, Bobby and Ellen are so love dovie, it’s nauseating. Arthur and Toni hated each other and should have been, you would think headed down. They came back and whatever he did that made her hate him and him harden his heart, never happened. Mick and Arthur are chums. I looked at John and basically I was sick of the crap he pulled all the time. And we weren’t even back two weeks, before he smelled like this waitress at The Drunken Palomino bar. Which, was not my style and wasn’t his either when he was dating me. And sex was mechanical. I actually thought about investing in something battery-powered.”

”Mom!” Dean was mortified and to top it off, he was covering his pregnant fiancé’s ears, like it would taint her to hear about a sex toy.

Everybody laughed. Then Sophie kissed him because he was gallant and a gentleman. Mary looked at her watch, she was off by ten seconds. He kissed her and said he would be right back.

“Maman will you and Gabriel stay with her for just a minute or two?”

”Of course.” Mari looked at her child, she was asleep.

”I am not sure how to say this. And I couldn’t before now. Cas, buddy, you really like her a lot. Mom, I think you deserve to be loved by somebody who will focus on you like he will. I doubt the phony was thinking about this, but you are a free agent, whose children don’t need you in the same way they did before or even when you first came back and we were hollowed out. I think that it is time for you to have a life you choose, not angels, or your parents or your spouse or even your children. We both get a chance at our own life. I found mine. Why don’t you and Cas get dressed up nice. I’m sure Mari or anyone female but my mini mine has something nice or you could go shop for it. Cas, rent or buy a nice suit, not a tuxe, but a nice suit. Mom, you can drive, someplace Cas made a reservation.” 

”That was a dig at my driving. I am cautious. You are reckless.”

”Maybe, a little, but not going the speed limit is more dangerous, because everyone else is going faster and may not be able to avoid you moving slow.”

”I will drive the posted limit. If your mother says yes.”

”Mom, don’t waste one more second waiting for their rules. Start making your own.” He kissed her cheek. He headed back in.

”I will make a reservation for 7 tonight at La Flor del Desierto. I will rent or buy a suit and would you please get all dressed up. I will be at their home at Six fifteen, so there is plenty of time.”

”I will love that. Don’t forget money.” 

“It was not nice of Dean to tell you that story, though it had humor.”

”Can you blink me home? So, I don’t interrupt them.” She smiled, he smiled back and then she was home. With a hysterical granddaughter.

“Grams, is Mommy dead? Nobody will tell us what’s going on!” Tati had freaked herself out to the point of dry heaves. Cade was helping her as best he could, but he was scared too. Skye was rubbing their hands and telling them that God would give Aunt Sophie a chance to know what it is like to be a wife to Uncle Dean.

”First, honey, take a deep breath, for me. She breathed in deeply. Mary realized she wasn’t breathing out. “Let it out honey.” She blew it out. “Your Mommy is alive, your baby sister is growing in your Mommy’s tummy and she is fine. She has to stay a few days, so they can make sure, she should be back to a normal day, because she will put her feet down and go.” Mary took a second to figure out how to say the next part. “Your Grampa John hurt your Mommy, so, if you see him, you tell us and run. Stay with each other on the estate. Mommy changed the warding, he can’t get on the estate.” Tati hugged her so tight, then she went to Cade. Who mouthed thank you.

”I should have said something. He felt off, wrong when he hugged me yesterday, but even though I could tell Aunt Mo and Mommy felt it too, I didn’t want to cause problems. Now Mommy is hurt.”

”Cade, older, wiser gifted people blew off what they were feeling. You made sure they had seen it. You went back to a movie. Egad! We will have to disown you.” She kissed his head. “You are allowed a mistake or two in life.”

”We are sorry, Mary! We did not know if he was possessed when he hurt her or if he could get back on the estate.” Carmen said. “Jo, started feeling bad, she is resting.”

”Mom is sad. She loves Aunt Sophie. She is worried about Dad because he is going to make sure Granddad can’t hurt anyone else and she is afraid Granddad might hurt Dad. She is sick in her tummy too.”

”Cade why don’t you and Tati start helping Skye with Tati’s math module. Skye loves math. If you start helping her, she can catch up and maybe she and Tati can have a class together.” Cade took each hand and walked them down the hall.

”I like to read too!”

”Then we can get you caught up in both. Then you can show your Mom what you learned.” Cade said as they disappeared upstairs.

“It’s okay. He is in the wind, but he won’t come here. And he knows that we are tracking him, he is probably hoping for our friend Arthur to catch him, he used to do it for a living. He knows if his sons do, it will be slow, and if I do, he will eat it, before I kill him. Sorry, why his supposed best friend’s daughter? No one deserves that, but what person, does it to family.” She smiled at Carmen. “You are safe. Your charges are safe. I promise. Mari and Bobby and Ellen are not far behind me. I know it seems weird, but Sophie insisted I go. I wanted to date someone before and I let things stop me, then I was gone. I didn’t love John. We didn’t renew our vows, so I don’t think legally I am married to him. So, since my loved ones are as safe as I can make them. He asked and I’m going.”

”I think it is wonderful, that you don’t have to mourn the loss of a husband. Go and have a lovely time!” Carmen was excited for her. “I can see the Mother wheels turning. Aunt Mo, says, he is coming. So, I am waiting impatiently! I am twenty nine!” They both laughed and Mary went up and showered, put on her expensive parfum that her son had given her last year. Sam had said that before, it was all he could remember was her smelling like that. Mary smiled and put on her garter belt over her black lace bikinis, she smoothed her stockings on, then fastened them to the belt. She smoothed on the black velvet sleeveless top part of the dress, she tugged gently on the pleated watered silk skirt so it fell just below her knees. She put on her one pair of high heels, black velvet pumps. She left her hair down and curly, she had let it grow again. She went to ask Mari if she had a shawl or dress coat, she could borrow. She passed Bobby in the hall, he whistled and wiggled his brows. She laughed.

”I think you should live your life Mary, it is what anyone who loves you wants you to do. Before you can ask me.” She kissed his cheek and he blushed. She knocked softly on Mari’s door.

”Come in.” She was in an oversized chair that looked out over the oasis her daughter had made. “You look lovely. You’ll have to tell me how it went. He is gorgeous.” Mari got up and went a set of drawers in her closet. She punched in a code and then pushed another button and a drawer slid out, she took out a diamond brooch, the drawer slid closed and Mari pushed another button and another drawer slid out she took out earrings that match the brooch, the drawer slid shut and pushed another button and when this drawer she pulled out bracelet that went with the set. Then she locked it again. “Put these on, critics think you were jewelry to hide a flaw or be a showoff. Men don’t notice the actual jewelry, they just appreciate the total picture. You wear these because you like them and in my case they make me feel like a princess. Enjoy them.” Mary put the brooch, right at bottom tip of the neckline, to draw the eye. Then she put in the earrings and fastened the bracelet.

”He is gorgeous inside too.” Mary laughed. “When I first came back. Cas hugged Dean and I thought, they were together. He awkwardly assured me that they just have a profound bond. Dean jumped in and said they were just friends, “Cas is a hugger and they all think I died when the sun got fixed”. The look of genuine joy in Cas’ face, had me wondering. Until I saw him hug Sam and others, he just is a hugger, who still trying to figure out human emotion after more thousands of years then we can count. We bonded when the boys disappeared because exorcising the President looks like an assassination attempt. I came to realize how much he loved our family, but I kept telling myself, he is probably not interested in dating a human.” Mary smiled a luminous smile. “I was wrong. Your daughter nudged my son to say something. She is an incredibly special person.”

”Thank you. It is not everyday you find out your child was born for a cryptic, God-level, reason. I guess it is blowing my mind. How do you deal with it?”

”I pray that, it will be over in a them alive way, soon. And I help as much I can. Mari, Sophie doesn’t enter whatever it is, without, Dean by her side and an army behind her. She will deal with it, reason and/or fight her way through it. She is one tough little angel. She did not say one thing yesterday that wasn’t true, she said it politely, without raising her voice or cussing. Then she left it alone. Yes, John did this atrocious thing to her, but she is going to be fine. She said she would tell him the truth again. She is fine. The wounds that John inflicted on Sam, have burned into his heart.”

”She has always cared more about the wounds that can’t be seen. I half expected her to be a counselor. But she said, she was needed more where she is, and she still counsels her students. I know not a single student was happy about what happened or the extra time she told her GA to give them. They just wanted to know where to send flowers, they had started arriving before we left. Some might have missed the cookies she baked for the testing students.”

”Dean talks in his sleep and he was having a good dream when I checked on him, because he moaned in his sleep. He said, “Sophie, no, you can’t love me, I will change you or end up accidentally killing you. More x-rated moaning, then Sophie, I will love you forever, but we can’t happen, you are too special, please don’t cry! Then he was fighting something and he screamed in agony, then in rage. Then he held this Sophie in his lap and cried over her while rocking. He settled, so I didn’t ask. I noticed he never dated and he would stare off in this direction. I prayed he would find her, because he slipped away a little more each day.” Mary sniffed, she didn't want to ruin her makeup. “I came to ask if you have a shawl or cape.”

”I have a black watered silk evening coat. Antique from the fifties. My daughter is a clothes fanatic and she goes hunting for everyone. Dean will wonder where all the suits came from and shoes. But she will get work boots and old rock tees, too. She just rejoices in the fact that God let us move past the fig leaf.” They both laughed. Mari produced the coat. It smelled of freesia. “It works with your parfum.”

”Thank you, it’s beautiful. She has a great eye.” Mary took a deep breath. “I would hate the fragrance, but, Sam was only six mos old when I died the first time. He gave me what had to be a couple hundred dollars of it, because it was all he remembered from before, was me smelling like this. Now, I wear it for special occasions. Like when they took me out to a nice Italian restaurant for my birthday.” The bell rung. “Wish me luck.”

”Luck. I will move your stuff across to another room. If you are getting lucky, please have him pop you here so we can sense you are okay.” Mari smiled.

”Thank you and I will, because, he may not know it yet, but he’s getting lucky. I’ve been wanting him for five years now.” Mary winked as she walked out the door.

Mary’s smile brightened even more, because he was gawking at her. She handed him her coat and he put it on. “You look incredible.” Cas said shyly.

”Thank you. So do you. Shall we?” He opened the door. They walked out. He opened the car door, she slid in. He got in the driver’s seat of a red sports car. 

”The car is Chey’s. She will find out how to kill an angel if I scratch it. And I promised to drive at least the speed limit.”

”Good, I am hungry.”

”So am I.” He smiled at her. Then she reached across and held his hand, he relaxed enough to drive one-handed and hold her hand.

”Hello?” Jo said softly.

”Baby, it’s me. He was here in Scottsdale. We will search the area tomorrow. You sound like the morning sickness is back.”

”It is. Worrying about the four of you and Sophie...”

”Dean said he’d call if she had any changes. Is she stable?”

”Yes. The kids were freaking out. I just couldn’t hold it off anymore. I could feel their fear, like it was my own. They both would feel bad and try not to feel it or something, so I just came up here. Your Mom, checked on me. She looked fabulous. She and Cas are finally going out.”

”I miss you, so much, but the FBI are no match for John Winchester if he wants to disappear. He is not getting away with what he did. Just like always, it didn’t matter what he had to take from Dean to teach me a lesson. If she had been defending just Dean, he wouldn’t have done this. Dean told me, to hurt a little more than I planned because he accused her of having an affair with me all along. Said that her baby was mine. Ask if we had done her at the same time. She probably didn’t realize that was possible. Then he asked if she had tried you. That he would really love some of that. He told her when he finished with her, that he was going for you, because what did he have to lose? I don’t know...”

”I’m fine. You need to stay focused. John will hurt you if he can, he has always wanted to, first there was Mary, then there was Dean, in front of you. So, please stay focused, because they are here. I know your brothers-in-arms are with you, but please come home to me in one, sane, functioning piece.”

”I know you only married me for a certain part of my body.” Sam sighed with relief when she laughed.

”Yeah. Your ass.” She retorted. Although, your brain is a nice companion piece. And the hung like a well hung horse part, is awful nice.” She chuckled when he neighed. “I love you, Sam.”

”I love you, Jo. I miss you, Jo. I want you, Jo” He kissed the phone.

She kissed it back, then hung up. Sam, smiled as he thought of her. He was glad his brother would still have his reason to smile, too.

John sipped fine whiskey, from a crystal snifter. And put his $80 boots on the $3,000 hand carved oak coffee table as he waited for his master. It was no big, he could let his son and the others find him, see the smoker come out of him and he would act confused. The little bitch, would let them believe it, because she would want them to have the out, to have their father back. He could probably set it up to get some regularly from her in exchange for her not telling the truth, because they would hate her for lying. Maybe, he could find a way to get a taste of Sam’s whore. He’d already had a taste of her mother, boy, Ellen was something in the sack. That was before he used her husband for bait and he ended up dead. Then she acted like she loved him. Women, they were all bitches! Good for only their holes. There was a knock at the door, John poured a cognac and went to open the door.

The man on the other side was in a Savile Row suit, with hand-crafted, Italian loafers on his feet. He was tall, had a runner’s build. His silver hair was stylishly cut and it became his smooth olive-toned skin. His eyes were cold in his leonine face. His fury seemed to stretch his skin tighter, making it look like what he was could push its way out. John moved out of the way, let him in and shut the door. He walked over and handed the man his cognac. Which he sipped. 

”I lost my temper. No big. We let my son and the others find me with a smoker coming out of me. She will let them believe it, so they can have their father back. Problem solved.” John was very pleased with himself. He swigged whiskey.

”You are an idiot. The Key will not allow her children to be around you, or the other females in the house. She will never be fooled by a false possession. She is a Mensa scholar, who is phenomenally psychic, she suspects me. She felt you, but wrote it off as nerves, because of the surprise visits. She has already shared with her mother and the others verbatim what you said to her and that you were not possessed. Now, her guardian angels are involved. Since, I am wearing an angel suit, technically, if I keep interactions with them brief, they may not ferret me out before the time draws near. I have no further use for you.”

“Hey. Hey. Wait! I can kill her. I am good enough to get close and kill her.” John bargained.

”Another bone of contention, I have with you. I do not recall saying I wanted her harmed or telling you to harm her. You killing her, is what brought the angels, she would not have survived if they did not heal her. The Key is of no use, if she is dead before she needs to die.” He sucked in a deep breath held up a slender, manicured hand. “I detest losing my temper. The last time I did a volcano in Iceland erupted. To say, the others were not pleased is putting it mildly.” He exhaled, then resumed regular breathing. “I have left instructions for Bol, my artiste of torture and suffering, as what to do with your useless self. I like to give him freedom to express himself, I just said I wanted you skinless and all but your head buried in the salt pit. I left how up to him. Goodbye, John, you failed me miserably.” His eyes went reddish orange, and John’s neck turned halfway around on his shoulders. As his eyes went back to their normal human color of chocolate chip brown, he savored the last swallow of cognac and walked out closing the door behind him.

As he checked himself in the mirrored elevator he used a burner cell to call Sam.

”What do you want you dung heap?” Sam snarled into the phone.

”The Mystic Desert Gem. Her hotel, seemed appropriate, did the bitch die? Doesn’t matter, Room 1204.” He said in John’s whiskey-soaked drunken slur. Then he hung up and dropped the phone in the trash. He walked out the doors and disappeared. Nobody in the busy lobby even noticed.

“Sam, it is most certainly a trap of some sort. He said what he was certain would anger you most.” Arthur said in his crisp, British accent.

”Sam, think. Don’t feel for a moment, think.” Cole took the giant by his trembling shoulders his usually hazel eyes were a muddy brown and his nostrils ere flared. “He stayed in one of Sophie’s hotels, a high priced one, he probably had the room comped as her father-in-law to be.”

”The wedding announcement has been in the papers and tv news. Dean has hidden his face well enough, he is the “Mystery Groom”, someone said it looked like Brad Pitt. Does she know Brad Pitt?” Ash noticed everyone staring at him. “People know about the wedding.” Ash went and sat down.

”Then he calls you from a burner phone, and says the most callous thing he could say, that it doesn’t matter to him if she died or not.” Cole looked into the rage filled eyes of his friend. “I didn’t make a dent. Your not going alone, don’t argue, it will waste time.”

Sam tried to get the picture of his brother holding his slowly bleeding out fiancé’s hand, while his mother and hers did CPR, out of his head, so he could keep his promise to Jo and go home in one piece. He let Arthur drive, he was always calm.

They let Arthur, who was in a suit, ask to see the occupant of 1204. He was shown what stairs to take. He let them in the back door “I should have a talk with her chief of security. At $395 a night, guests think they are safer than this.” They all look at him, he smiled. They took the elevator up to the twelfth floor and it was the first room after the elevator. Sam picked the door. Arthur signaled he didn’t hear any indication of a weapon being cocked. They got out of the doorway and pushed the door inward. They entered, weapons drawn. No one was there and then.

They all heard, Sam scream. “No you bastard! It shouldn’t have been fast and easy! I hope you suffer in Hell!” He kicked John’s boot. “She lived, you Son of Bitch! She lived and the baby lived and Mom is already moving on! You won’t be missed you asshole!” Cole pulled Sam away. Ketch called the police.

”You still have the incoming call?” Sam shook his head yes. “Yes, I need to report a murder. I am at the The Mystic Desert Gem, Room 1204. Arthur Ketch.” Between Ash, Charlie and Rowena, they all had their identities back. And a visit from Lucifer, who it is necessary to have around and in charge of Upper Hell, had removed the British Men Of Letters, from existence, so he and Toni didn’t have to watch over shoulders for their enemies. The bastards at BMOL, had killed his son, but he and Toni had another one. “Yes, we will wait here.” He hung up the phone. You have prove of his call, he is in rigor. We did not murder him. We will even mention that he was wanted in connection with raping the same woman twice, each time meaning for her to die. We tell the truth.”

Four hours later. They had all been cleared and their contact info verified. The police had found the burner in the trash receptacle. They decided to go back to the hotel and start out after some sleep. The would leave after Ketch’s eight a.m. flight to Kearney City, Nebraska. They packed up and with Cole driving one vehicle and Ash driving the other, they headed for Las Cruces, after dropping Ketch at the airport. He called Jo to let her know what happened. They found out that Sophie had been discharged that morning. And had convinced Dean to take her to the grocery store to stock up for Thanksgiving dinner, which she would cook sitting down and with help. Sam laughed. They smoochied each other then hung up. Sam and Cole talked about how Sam felt nothing about John. He wasn’t happy, he sure as heck wasn’t sad, he just was relieved that their women would all be safe from him. Cole said that was about right considering their relationship growing up and what the monster had done to someone he loved.

”Cole, I have to tell someone. I am amazed at how quickly I’ve come to depend on talking it out with Sophie, who should hate me, but loves me and verbally took a chunk out of someone for not thinking I am wonderful.” Sam looked out the window trying to ground himself.

”Please don’t tell me that you’re in love with her!” Cole said, only half teasing.

”No. I love her, like a tiny, baby sister. This is growing up junk. I need your reaction before I can even think about telling my big brother.”

”I’m listening. No judging and in the vault for eternity.”

”When Dean was ten, John forced him to start having sex with him. Then at seventeen he started pimping him out. Dean would and will do just about anything to protect me. If he didn’t do it, then I could take his place. He told me, then said if I didn’t let him have me. He would lock Dean in a room with these two men who enjoyed ruining men, so they have to have a bag. So, I dropped my pants. I had already experimented with both sexes, BDSM, group, etc. when you travel like we did, pretty much any sexual kink you want to find, you can. He was a little disappointed but he enjoyed his sick ass self. I got college out of it and Dean got Hell. John never knew I remembered that he drugged us, shot us up with Vizinkubusz aphrodisiac goo and let us lose on each other. Dean woke up and thought we had tag teamed a waitress and she was gone already, he asked if she was any good, I made her up, said he let her peg him and let him keep that memory and I ran away. I know it got worse for Dean after I left. He called me to come and take him to Bobby’s to heal up after, John almost beat him to death, when I got there he looked bad, not just his injuries but, he had no life in his eyes. I took him to Bobby and fled, my guilt was strangling me. He showed up looking for Dad and I went with him. I was going to leave him again, but Jess died, so I left with him and joined the crusade to kill the thing that killed a Mom I couldn’t remember and a girl I liked a lot but didn’t love. I knew I would never have who I had been in love with since I was thirteen. I grew out of it. When Jo came back, I fell head over heels for her, and what I felt for Dean became normal. He stopped being a demon and if he ever felt that way it went away. A beautiful, sweet souled pixie had stolen his heart and soul. Cole, if I had told Dean and he had just come with me to California, John wouldn’t have been part of our lives. I know they would still be together, but they wouldn’t have lost seven years and John wouldn’t have been around to hurt Sophie. If you had seen Dean’s face. It looked like it looked when I went for him in Washington State to take him to Bobby.” Sam looked over at Cole. He was quiet. His face was red like he was furious. “You hate me. I don’t blame you. We can pull over and you can ride with Ash.”

”Sam, I don’t hate you. I don’t think you’re sick. It was natural for you to feel something more than brotherly towards the man who had saved you with his body and pieces of his soul. I hate you both had to use your bodies to protect each other’s souls. Just when I think I can’t possibly think more of you and Dean I do. Most men would have let what happened kill them slowly, they wouldn’t go out and save the world repeatedly. I am proud to call you my friend and my brother. When Sophie is okay, after the holiday is over, pull Dean aside and tell him everything. That way John doesn’t get to keep victimizing you.”

Sam wiped his face and sniffed. “Thank you for letting me say things I’ve needed to say for so long.”

”Anytime, man. That’s what friends are for.” Sam turned up the Creed that was playing. Cole just shook his head at the noise. Sam smiled.


	5. Quiet These Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean settle the parenting question with Cade’s help. Jo, Skye, Sophie and Tati start working on Bobby, Ellen, Ash and Mary to move there. Houses and a business built to sweeten the deal. Sophie is in a grading crunch, trying to get her grades submitted. 
> 
> An unknown enemy strikes out at Sam and Sophie almost killing them, who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️
> 
> RELIVING OF BEATING AND SAVAGE RAPE!!
> 
> FLASHBACK TO MOLESTATION

  
  


  
Dean had decided by the time he got in the shower before dinner that he was engaged to the most stubborn, strong-willed, hardheaded and unbelievably kind woman in the world. She had barked out orders to her grocery store helpers with military precision and they were in and out of the crowded store in half an hour with everything she would need for thanksgiving dinner for nineteen, stuff they were running low on and items Dean needed that he hadn’t brought with him and five loaves of french bread. She had not lifted anything heavy and she rode around in a scooter, just like she said she would. He watched as she effortlessly, made grumpy shoppers smile, cranky children sleep or laugh, emptied her purse of change for the cashier, whose manager was overwhelmed and then she handed a hundred to a lost looking young man, she said had come back from his last tour to find his wife and children gone. They had discharged him, because of PTSD. And he went in, found and read the note left on the table, which said that he had scared her when he talked to her on the phone, so she was leaving. Now he wandered, but refused to stay in the house and wouldn’t let anyone help him sell it. He mowed the lawn, cleaned the gutters, took care of it, but he wouldn’t live there. She got him to go to a mental health clinic and he was getting help, but he had a long way to go. Sophie had found family and they had come to help him from another town, they moved here, because he wouldn’t leave. He would stay every once in a while, then “his head would get bad, so he would wander until he was sure he could sleep at the family member’s home, safely. She had asked Dean to help an older lady put her groceries in her trunk, then made sure her son was home to get them out. She let them have one night of junk food and everyone chose chili dogs and chili fries from an area chain fast food place. Her mother had fixed her and Tati a huge salad with all kinds of stuff, Tati was a pescovegetarian, which meant she ate fish on occasion. Sophie, had cheese and yogurt regularly and occasionally ate the ice cream she made, she was lacto-ovovegetarian. Dean had gotten all of this straight before, because he wanted to make sure her diet would keep her and the baby healthy. The doctor was fine with her dietary choices as long as she added in organic protein shakes and bars, as well as tofu and cheese, to make up for the protein she was missing by skipping meat. So, Tati had chilled, cooked cocktail shrimp in hers and Sophie had cheese, nuts, and crumbled tofu and seitan slices, she topped it with vegetarian bacon crumbles. She brought a tall thin container to the table and placed it between Tati and her.

“What’s in there?” Dean was curious to see what weird food she was going to pull out of that tube.

”Home made cracked pepper crackers.” She offered him one. He tasted it.

”Not bad. I could eat those instead of the store bought kind.”

Sophie smiled at Tati and winked. “I’ll start making more.”

Dean frowned, then made a silly face at Tati. “Mom. Are you going to tell us about your date?” Dean said with an obnoxious smile.

”Sophie would you please hit him in the arm for me?” Everybody laughed when she slapped his arm, then kissed it. “It was wonderful. He made me feel cherished. I haven’t felt that way in a very long time.” Mary’s eyes sparkled. “He walked me to the door and was going to leave, but I convinced him to stay over. And I invited him for Thanksgiving.” She looked at Sophie. “I hope that’s alright?”

”I’m delighted. I like him very much. We are out of step in the same way often. Not all angels have a pure heart, Cas does. When he loves, he loves eternally and he is fierce in protecting those he loves.” She looked at Dean, with so much love in her eyes, Dean misted. “That type of love and fidelity are rare and we are lucky to have found it.” Dean leaned in and kissed her. They stared into each other’s eyes, before Bobby cleared his throat.

”So, fearless leader as your humble sous chef, what is on the menu for dinner on Thursday?” Ellen asked to distract her before they ended up with an NC-17 rated event.

“Well, for meat we are having a honey baked ham, which I put in the smoker and the honey and spice infusions are inside so they can seep into the meat. I will ask my man to bring it in. Then early Thursday, I will finish it with a glazing on honey and spices. If it goes as planned, it will slide off your fork and melt in your mouth. Dean will put the huge turkey in the smoker, early Thursday morning, I will started the ribs and brisket, which are marinating, on Thursday, they will go in the smoker, they will be basted with the Moseley family recipe sauce. Tati and I will be having smoked tofurkey.” 

”Sam will probably try some.” Jo chimed in. Sophie chuckled.

”Then for the sides. We will have candied yams, mixed mustard, collard and turnip greens, boiled okra and fried okra, potato salad, sweet potato salad, regular salad, cranberry Waldorf, and Watergate salad. Desserts will be vanilla ice cream or chocolate ice cream, or cherry chocolate ice cream. I am making two sweet potato pies, a pumpkin cheesecake, three pecan pies and chocolate silk refrigerator pie. And last but not least, turtle mountain brownies. Cade will make his famous Thanksgiving punch and there will be in a rare appearance Coke and or Sprite.”

”Wow! What did I get myself into?” Ellen fake hung her head and shook it. Sophie laughed.

”We will step you through your assignments, Ellen.” Missouri offered.

”I got a special delivery from my GA, papers and tests. She will deliver tomorrow’s, tomorrow afternoon. She is heading home to Albuquerque, which is a little under three hours away.

”If someone wouldn’t mind cleaning up, please I am going to get this one to bed.” Dean said as Sophie yawned and excused herself. 

”We’ve got it. Dean can you bring in the ham first?” Mari asked.

”Yes, I’m glad you remembered.” He kissed Sophie’s knuckles. Then he put on his hoodie and ran out and grabbed the ham, he turned down the heat, then took the ham inside and put it on the stove. She had nodded off. He said a joint Goodnight for both of them and swung her up in his arms. He was halfway up the stairs when she started nibbling on his earlobe. And then a hand slipped under his shirt and tweaked his nipples, while she nibbled on his earlobe. Dean smiled.

”Are you sure? Don’t want you falling asleep in the middle. Could permanently traumatize me.” He kissed her temple.

Her answer was to nibble on his collarbone.

They got to their room, he opened the door, stepped in and closed the door, then he dropped her legs and nudged her against the door. They stared at each other for a moment then he took off her light blue ruched tee over her hair, then he opened her matching blue bra. She had on a blue jean skirt, faded so it matched and high heel pumps the same color. Dean enjoyed revealing each and every silky inch of skin. Until she shivered, then he hurriedly got rid of his clothing and put his warmth up against her. She stood there in the warmth of his arms, with his body pressed into hers. She started to sob. He held her tight against him. 

”Dean, please I’m okay. I need to feel like I am still desirable to you. He said you would realize I was a whore because I could forgive Sam and defend him, that you wouldn’t care what he did because I was used goods anyway. Please, show me you believe in me, that you know, I have only ever loved one man, you. I think of Sam as a brother as I will Cole and Ash. I have only ever had romantic, carnal, “spend my life with“ thoughts about you. Please make love to me.” She wrapped her hand around him and stroked and sucked a mark on his neck. When he stood there, she slid her tongue down his abdomen and put him in her mouth. When she ran her tongue through his slit. His noble intentions about not making love to her until she understood verbally he loved and would die wanting, went out the window. He pulled her up picked her up with a hand behind each knee, then he pushed her into a pretzel, with his hands against the wall, her knees over them. He pushed in and paused, when he was into the hilt. He made her look up at him, when they were pelvis to pelvis.

”Does this in anyway feel like I don’t want you?” She shook her head no.“John Winchester might have been a good little boy, he might have adored his mother and walked away from her to keep her safe since Yellow Eyes killed the remaining members of Mom’s family. But he wasn’t a good father. Mom had been gone a week when he came in drunk and would have hurt Sammy, who he hated from shortly after Mom died forward. I stepped in front of my baby brother. He rubbed my cheek and said I looked like Mom, then he unzipped his pants and made me given him a bj. He did that every night until, he thought Sammy was old enough to accidentally say something in front of Bobby or the others we were around. I knew it was wrong, but if it kept him off of Sam, I would do it. So, I am not inclined to believe anything he would say. Then there is the fact that he was never kind to Sam, he was indifferent, I took care of Sam. I made sure that when he was drunk and a bj wasn’t enough his fists hit me, never Sammy. So, if the man had said water was wet, I wouldn’t believe him and I know you and Sammy. Neither of you would hurt me like that.”

He had gone semi-hard when they talked, she rhythmically clinched and massaged him with her inner muscles. She sucked on his nipples. She nibbled on his bottom lip and kissed him deep and stroked his tongue with hers. Dean was hard in no time. He held her in place with his arms and upper body and thrust into her a little hard and very fast. He let the hunger that had built during her stay in the hospital show. She came twice, then she start raising and lifting herself opposite of him thrusting into her. She bit his neck again and he sucked a big mark into her above her right breast. He shouted her name and she shouted his as they both went over the edge. He spun her around and tossed her on the bed. She giggled. Dean closed his eyes and tears trickled down his cheeks. After everything she had been through, she could still giggle. He knew what he was thankful for this year, he was thankful that he had found a home. Not just the house, but the pixie who grabbed his heart and infused it with love and two beautiful children who loved him. A mother-in-law that was nice, pretty and seemed to love him completely. He showed her how much he loved in lots of little ways, but his favorite was giving her pleasure. Dean spread her thighs and kept them open with a kiss to each knee. Then he licked her in a thick wet stripe from her ass to her clit, she came. Dean reached a hand up and she took it and then he went back to driving her crazy.

Dean rolled over and found he was alone in bed. She had left his two cups of coffee and a bathroom that smelled enough like her to make him want to go find her. Then he saw the time. It was only 0800 according to the clock which she had on military time. She said for some reason her sleepy brain could process it better. Dean shook his head. She needed help, so he would take a shower and go help. He got in the shower that smelled like her and he chuckled as he got hard. He reached down to take care of things when he heard Cade call for him, softly.

”Be right out, Buddy.”

”Okay. I will wait in the sitting room.

Dean came out grabbed some clothes and went behind a dressing screen that she primarily had as decoration. He got dressed quick. Then carried two cups of coffee with him to the sitting room. He sat down and noticed how upset Cade was. 

”What’s wrong? Your Mommy is safe. John is dead, he can’t bother her.”

”It’s not that. I love Sam. But I love you like a Daddy. I told Tati, Mommy would be okay because our Daddy was with her. I knew she would be okay because you were there at the hospital. I realized that I have been calling Jo, Aunt Jo, not like some kids call their stepmothers, but because she feels like Chey or Carmen, feel.” He pinned Dean with an adult look in the clover green eyes. I don’t want to hurt Uncle Sam, see, that wasn’t on purpose, but I want you, Mommy, Tati, the new baby and me to be a family.”

Dean stalled, while he figured the best thing to say. “Where’s your four-footed minion?”

”They both wanted to sleep with Tati, so when she had bad dreams they would be there. I can talk to them, so can Mommy. Daddy, please stop stalling and tell me what you are thinking?” Cade smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

”I think you should talk to Sam about how you feel, because the paperwork already says I am your father and my heart already says you’re my son. But, I love Sammy, like you love Tati and I need him to be okay before you start calling him Uncle Sam. I believe he will be fine, because he is awesome like that, but it will keep me from feeling like I stole his son. Sound fair to everyone?”

”Yes, Daddy. I am going to go find out what my tasks are for today and when he wakes up, I’ll ask him.” He popped up and went through the door, then ran back and hugged Dean. Then raced back out. Dean shook his head and then he went down to make sure she wasn’t carrying anything heavy or standing at the stove. When he got downstairs, he moaned at the wonderful smells that wafted out of the kitchen. There was what looked like a casserole in the top oven of one stove. In the bottom was what he would bet were two pans of lasagna. There was a stool pulled to the side, that she must of used to prep the lasagnas and casserole. He noticed the other oven was on and it held a huge frying pan, with a detachable handle, and something eggy and wonderful smelling was cooking.

She had giant pot of coffee on the counter and the Keurig was next to it. There was a note: Kids you may have decaf coffee, decaf tea or cocoa. One of you already drank a cup of leaded and you will be bouncing around like a basketball. Each of you have an envelope with your chores for today. If you have a question about the chore or one of you is bleeding from the head, you may ask me. Otherwise, you have plenty to occupy your day. I love you, my babies. 

There was a note for Dean. Please, take stuff out as their timers go off. There are a variety of muffins for people while they wait. There is plenty of real bacon, sausage and Canadian bacon on the stove, home fried potatoes, and there are some homemade frozen waffles if there is not enough to their liking. The one by itself is a veggie frittata for Sam, Tati and whoever would like to try it. The top oven is a breakfast casserole. There is bread in the fridge to be toasted and a jar of my cherry preserves and my apple jelly. I love you. You wild man! 😘

Dean smiled to himself. She was covered in hickeys, but so was he. He had seen how many times he could make her scream his name in one time. He hoped she wasn’t too sore anywhere. He had teeth marks on his butt that stung a bit. She really liked to bite and to be bitten. He smiled again, so did he, he had finally found his perfect mate. He kissed the note, then put it in his front jeans pocket.

He took out the food, including the bread and jelly and preserves. He put stuff on the table, which Cade had set and Tati had poured juice for those who wanted it. He went to get her for breakfast which, she was eating. He was trying to remember the direction to her office. It had a sign drawn by Tati, which was really good of Godzilla in high heels and a cardigan and pearls. It was glaring and had dripping fangs, while it squashed a car of clowns, who were scurrying before she squashed it. Her fist had turned a music store to rubble. The caption said. “Think carefully before knocking, do you really need to knock on this door?” He laughed. He open the door and a nerf ball hit him in the head. The ball shooter shot another one, he dodged it. She had on her earbuds and Beethoven was playing loud enough for him to hear. He stepped closer and grabbed her little hand when it came out to smack the bottom of whoever had disturbed her. That got her attention, she sighed and pulled off her buds.

”I love you, and you are the bearer of my favorite human body part on anyone in the universe, but I have to get these as close to done by this afternoon as possible or I will not be ready for the ob papers from the class you guys were at. I want to be able to post the grades today so they can enjoy the weekend. So, please, I will make it up to you with a full body massage, tonight.” She pleaded she had on a teal shirt dress, with a southwestern colored cardigan and belt. Her feet were in a teal and coral boots with a stacked heel and her hair was pulled back with a Native American beaded cabachon.

”You look beautiful by the way. And you are eating.” Her stomach betrayed her and growled. She saved her document and stood up, then she wobbled. He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

”Dean, you’ll scare the kids if you carry me in there.” He sighed and gently sat her on her feet. He made sure she was steady.

”The sooner you eat enough to feed the baby and yourself, the sooner you may go back to work.”

She asked him for a cup of decaf with mocha creamer, when they turned into the kitchen. He kissed her knuckles. She went and sat down. She smiled at him. He heard the wince she said in her head when she sat down in his head. She chuckled. Then he winced back when he sat down. They smiled at each other.

”So what colors did you decide on, cranberry and clover, clover and white, or cranberry and white?” Ellen asked.

”I think the only one who should be in white on her big day is the bride.” Ash interjected.

”Sorry, Sophie. This idiot is Ash, he has never told us his last name.” Ellen replied.

”It is nice to meet you Ash. Thank you for covering Sammy’s back and being there when he found what he found.”

”You should back your brother’s play. If you can’t, then don’t let him do it.” He leaned over and gently hugged her. “Welcome to the family, tiny one!”

”And this is Cole Trenton.” He stood up and went to shake her hand, she pulled her hand back and stood. Her eyes began to glow. She was braced to defend her family. “Soph, that was a long time ago. It was right after Dean left you. Everything is straightened out.” Sam said quickly.

Cole shifted uncomfortably. “The first time I saw Dean I was eleven. I heard a scuffle downstairs and growling, I called for my father and brother, neither answered, so I crept downstairs, didn’t even think to get a bat. I slipped in something wet and there was my Dad, dead. Dean came around the corner looking fierce because he thought it was another monster. He was putting the monster down who used to be my father. He grabbed me and stared at me for the longest time, then his face relaxed. I didn’t know about all of this. So, I hunted the murderer the police couldn’t find. I found his brother first so I tried to get the info from Sam, who wouldn’t give it to me, not just because it was his brother, but also because his brother was a demon. I followed Sam to Dean and it is only because leaving me alive with my failure was more fun, that I am here. When I met the man, I had respect for him, then I learned from him, then I trusted them. They were friends, who I let myself lose touch with when my marriage crumbled. Then I was gone. I love them both like my brothers and I would fight for them or die for them.” Clover green glowing eyes studied his closely. The heaviness of her power left the air. Then she hugged him gently.

”I’m sorry. And I am sorry about your biological brother. He gave his life for ideals he believed in and protected not only his family but mine too. I love them with everything I am. My family is everything to me. Welcome to the family and our home.” She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then gently sat her down, she chuckled.

”Mama Ellen, I like cranberry and clover. I would like Chey in Cranberry and Jo, Carm, and Patience in Clover. I thought I would go with tea length dresses, long sleeved because of time of year. Each with a matching warm bolero in wool or linen or padded watered silk to give them some warmth. I found and marked my dress. We have an appointment on Friday, if that is okay. If I buy everything there, she gives a package deal.” She turned to Jo. “Please everyone take a look, but Dean.” She passed the magazine to Jo. “Maman, I am sorry to keep leaving you with the dishes, but I have to get back. I took out the tamales and chile sauce for lunch. The veggie ones are labeled. I cut up the fixings for a nice salad to go with them and I cut up potatoes, for papitas con queso.” She stood up and wobbled. “I’m okay.” She said from Dean’s arms. “I stood up too fast.” He reluctantly put her down.

”I’ve got this. You’ve done enough. Go grade.” Mari said and Missouri, Mary and Ellen followed. Patience calmly took the magazine from Dean, before he could give in to temptation and handed it to her cousin.

”Sophie.” Patience called to her cousin. They walked back and up to her office. “Did my Dad R.S.V.P.?”

”Yes. I only invited him, because he is family. But he is coming and bringing his fiancé.” Sophie said.

Patience went pale. “Fiancé?”

”I am so sorry. I thought he would tell you that sort of information. All of this because you made a choice for yourself, he is willing to lose his child and a second chance to be with his mother.” She wiped the tear that had escaped away. “I can rescind the invitation if it will be too upsetting for you. I invited him because I wanted to give him an opportunity to make things right with his family.”

”No. I’m sure it says in some wedding etiquette book about uninviting guests being a social faux pas.” Patience sighed. “I am fine because I get to be there when my cousin gets to have her fairy tale come true. The prince has returned with his horrible curse lifted and now he can be with you, without endangering you. Happily Ever After.”

”I know, someday your prince will come, Patience.” Sophie said wistfully, her eyes going unfocused. “I can almost see his face. You will meet him soon and just like I did, you will know in your soul he is yours and you are his. I don’t see that you will have the issues. I have seen his thoughts of flying a jet and battle. Just like with me, you are not to see beforehand because then you will not trust yourself, you might believe you are causing yourself to feel for him. Your first child better have Sophia as a middle name.” Sophie’s eyes focused.

”I can’t wait. I am ready to have someone to share all of me with. I will let you get to your grading. I will watch over your youngins.” Patience said as she walked down the hall.

”Thanks.”

Dean stalked her into her office and shut the door. He kissed her until they both felt lightheaded. Then he rested his forehead against her and kissed her with soft, gentle kisses. He swallowed her gasp as his busy fingers flicked her nipples. Dean opened the dress all the way down and removed her bra. Then he replaced his fingers with his mouth, she fisted her hands in his hair and whimpered. Dean kept suckling, while his finger slipped into her damp underwear, rubbing across her mound, then dipping a finger inside. Her body sucked at and clinched his finger, she was so tight, and she had given birth to two Winchesters. He groaned as the moist heat of her surrounded a second finger. He pulled her dress over her arms and hung it on the coat tree, along with her bra and undies. He did the same with his own clothes. She fingered herself, while he got undressed, he groaned again. He dropped to his knees and pulled her down into her chair, where he dove in. Sliding his tongue inside her and using it to fuck her. She keened and shook her head back and forth. He stopped long enough to say yes, which blew air across her, she bit her lip and her hips lifted towards the source of pleasure. He went back to work with his tongue. She clinched it. Dean stopped. Her eyes were unfocused and she came anyway, which made her eyes even more unfocused. Her mouth opened in a perfect “o”. Dean stood her up, sat down in the chair, and pulled her front down on him. She started clinching but Dean held her still and thrust up into her and back out, slowly building speed and a rhythm, but not letting her move. She let out this long, lusty moan when he bumped her spot. She yanked his hair, which he loved, he growled and thrust harder and faster. She kept letting out little squeals and squeaks as she began to clinch around him. He bumped her spot again and she moaned, loud and long, ending with his name. He sucked on her nipple and she groaned. He lost his rhythm and began to thrust harder and faster, still holding her still. He slammed himself in as far as he could go and they both came. “What did I do to deserve that, so I can do it on a regular basis?”

”The way you sprung to your feet and put yourself between me and Cole. You were so fierce and power electrified the air. It was incredibly hot! I figured pushing breakfast out of the way would be frowned on.” She laughed. “So, I tracked you to your lair and demonstrated how hot it was.”

”Thank you. This, you are incredibly hot.” She leaned down and kissed him, then he leaned her back and sucked on her nipple. He felt himself go hard inside her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny tube of lube. She laughed. She turned around. Dean stopped her. He backed her against the door, he leaned down and prepped her which lead to her coming. Then he lubed himself. Then he picked up her legs by hooking his arms under her knees. He changed the angle a little from last night. Then they both bit their bottom lips as he pushed himself in, until his pelvis rested against her butt. He started thrusting and she moaned in pleasure. He got a rhythm going, hard and steady. She started raising and dropping herself onto him, opposite to his thrusts. They both moaned, Dean kissed her wet and dirty. He bit along her collarbone, as she pulled his hair in her ecstasy. He gravel bumped a spot inside her, she came and screamed his name into his mouth. He smirked at her, she smirked back. Then he held her still and slammed himself in and out. She came twice more. When Dean went, she came too. He just stood there, leaning against her and the door. He kissed her and slowly pulled out of her. She gasped, her eyes widened and she came again. He held her up, until she came down. He went in the bathroom in her office and got a face cloth and cleaned her up, which had her edging. Then he did himself. He got dressed and helped her get dressed. He kissed the back of her neck. She purred. 

”I’ll come and get you for lunch.”Dean told her. She shook her head.

”You want me to eat lunch, send someone else, because if it’s you. We will never make it out there.” She smiled at him and nipped his lip. “I love you, so much, Dean.”

”I love you, so much, Sophie.” He kissed her quick. Then he practically ran for the door. Her laughter followed him down the hall.

Dean was looking for something he could do and Sam asked if they could talk. Dean said sure. He headed to his bedroom, it was the quietest place he could think of. He shut the door behind them. He asked Sam to have a seat on the couch, he sat down in an oversized chair.

”Isn’t it weird how we just feel at home here? Jo too?” Sam said in wonder at how much this was his brother’s room too and the guest house Master Suite was his.

”I think because, she decorated this room with me in mind. She says she could see me laying in the bed. And she built the guesthouse with you and Jo in mind. She could see Jo, but didn’t know who she was.” Dean said uncomfortably. “Sam lets get it out there. This is about Cade.”

”Yes. Please give me a minute. I have been thinking about it too. So, I asked Sophie, who was on his birth certificate. She told me for the first almost two years of his life, no one was. However, her advisor, told her that she would never get tenure with the box blank, so she just listed it as D. Winchester, the last name she found out was mine and the first initial of who I told her I was. Then Demon Dean dropped by and told her that his brother was her rapist. Being, Sophie she said her attacker. You meant to leave her with fear of both of us, she ended up terrified of me and head over heels in love with you. She knew you would come back someday, so she built her life so you could fit in it. She wanted Cade to be able to make up his mind but be cautious, just in case she was wrong about me. So, she told him pretty much the truth about each of us, even the fact that we took something from her that no nice guy should ever take from a woman, no matter who she is, if she says no, or indicates she doesn’t want to, a nice guy stops. She said she told him that we both had reasons why we weren’t nice guys at the time. That, I had stopped the Apocalypse and I fell into Hell with Lucifer trapped in me. When they rescued me they forgot my soul, so, I was just my Id, doing what I wanted and not caring who I hurt. Then it almost killed me when they put my soul back in, but I fought to get back and I am. That not only had you made me forget her, but there were holes in my memory. She told him, I was a wonderful man, who loved him very much. She said she told him that you took on The Mark given to Cain by Satan, so you could stop a Knight of Hell from destroying Earth. That you killed her, but when you tried to stop the angel doing the same thing he killed you. The Mark turned you into a demon. You followed her and decided that though you had been sticking with not so nice girls, you decided you had to kill her, that it was too good to pass up. You told her that your brother was his father. That you told her you were going to kill her, but she could enjoy the one time she had sex or you could really hurt her bad, so she would beg to die. She took your hand and willingly let you do what you wanted. She would rather be saving her virginity to give her husband, but that wasn’t going to happen. That you were going to take her away from him, but by taking your hand it wouldn’t hurt. But right away it was not forced, she was where she wanted to be. She could feel your soul, she untwisted it a little and you softened, you promised not to kill her if she was honest, which she was. You knocked her out when you realized she was feeling love for you, that you knew that would put her in danger. When she woke up she knew you would be back, but didn’t realize until later, like the day she brought us home that you had upped her fear of me.” Sam rubbed his neck. “He wasn’t told that I was far more monstrous that day and human, than you were and you were a demon. However, being an empath, he could feel what only she knows about those two days that changed her life.”

”Sam, I can hear you wondering if you should move back to Kansas and stay out of his life, because when he feels what she felt, he knows you hurt her. Man, I share her every thought and feeling, too. On a deeper more full level than an unconnected empath would. What Sophie is never going to let her son pick out of her memories is, you broke her heart. Out of everything that day, without my fear introduced, she was not afraid of you. She was heartbroken and sick, that her first time was clouded with pain and fear. She really believed at first that you had been killed and was scared that your family would never know what became of you. Then she was depressed because she had fallen so hard for someone who didn’t exist. Yet, now you do. The first day she was confused, the you she loved was back, but so was the man she had been waiting for. She wasn’t completely mine, until that first night. The girl who took my hand, wasn’t scared of me and unlike with you, she wasn’t hurt she could have protected herself and her family. She wanted to be with me. She couldn’t understand, she knew I was evil. She radiates goodness and light. Even now, that night still rates as one of my top ten. She was uninhibited and adventurous. She was limber and she is kinky as heck.” Dean showed the new set of teeth marks on his chest. “I think it was because she responded with her whole self. The only time she was afraid were the black eyes. When I explained that if I was aroused they were going to pop out, she relaxed until I deliberately scared her. We, our first time wasn’t rape. She fixed me enough, that regardless of the reasons I told myself, I wanted you to stop thinking you killed someone. So, don’t run, Sam. Cade wants you in his life. He just always thought of the one his mother was waiting for as his Dad. He was scared this morning, he didn’t want to hurt you or reject you, because he loves you and Jo and Skye and his baby cousin, his words, not mine. He kept trying to make himself call me Uncle Dean, but Daddy kept coming out and Aunt Jo. If you leave you will mess him up. Not to mention you take you away from her again. She loves you like a brother. She loves talking geek with you and books and Sumerian poetry vs. Assyrian poetry. She wants a big brother and big sister. She is crazy about both of you. Sophie treats Skye like she is hers, she loves that little girl with all of her huge heart. All you have to answer is does it matter if Cade calls you Dad or Uncle? Be a dumb reason to lose out on a chance to get out of the hunt with all your limbs still attached.” Dean went to but some topical anesthetic on his bite. Sam laughed.

”So, exactly why are you sitting gingerly?” Sam teased.

”She bit my ass, hard. At the time, boy did it work for me, but this morning it was sore. She is sore too, different reason. Want to keep nosing around?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “She asked Jo to work on Ellen and she would enlist your help to work on Bobby, to hang up the machetes. She will build a house, next door, she owns that lot too and she knows the perfect place to put a Roadhouse.”

”I like that. I wonder if Mom will stop now that John is out of the picture?” Dean frowned as he tried to imagine a world where no Winchester was a hunter. Would he really be able to stay out if no one in the family was still in?

”I learned the first time. Do not think you know what Mom will do.” Sam said.

”I hope you don’t mind I couldn’t be quiet about Cas and Mom anymore. He liked her before, then she was dating AU Bobby, then she was gone. I blamed him, I didn’t even notice how much he was hurting. His son, accidentally killed his secret love. He had to be in so much pain and I just focused on the fact that he didn’t tell us about Jack, but would you? He knew I would want him dead before what happened, could happen. Then I didn’t want him dead, I wanted him fixed. Then he was gone and we are left battling a naughty, little boy who broke all his toys, so now he wanted to play with Dad’s. I never brought Mom up, but I apologized for not being there for him when he lost Jack. It was a chance to give them both someone who will care about them. And Mom was glowing this morning.”

”I don’t mind. I was going to suggest if he stays over again that he come to breakfast, archangels can taste food. And they won’t get fat.” Sam chuckled. “Dean. Are you really okay about John being gone?” Sam asked carefully, he didn’t want his brother to shutdown.

”The father I idolized as a child never really existed. He was a lech and a pedophile and unfaithful. He used his own child as bait more than once. He threaten using you, as bait or for his nightly jollies. That is not a man to even want around your family, let alone idolize. I just kept hoping in some part of my heart if I tried harder, obeyed more that he would start to be like my four year old brain remembered him being. Every time, he undid his zipper a little piece of that dream died. Every time, I had to keep him from hurting you, a little more would die. By the time you left for Stanford. I kept hoping some monster would get me when he used me for bait. I lied to her, she knows, she let me lie until I can say the truth to her. I told her the blow jobs stopped when you got old enough to say something about what you saw.

You were the prettiest thirteen year old I’d ever seen. I had a really rough summer that year, because not only are you my brother, I am you protector. I found myself jacking off to fantasies of you. I am feeling like a premiere pervert. And he saw the change in how I looked at you, because he was too. He offered me a deal, he would never force you, if I willing let him, without complaint. If I whined too much, or dared to tell anyone, he would make sure they thought I was messing with you. I could have been tried as an adult in some of the states. So, I let him. Then when you went to Stanford. I never told you because I didn’t want you to think I was as sick as he was, because of how it all started, but I never would have touched you. When you left he kicked it up a notch. I am pretty, he could get $50 for a bj and $100 for a straight fuck. For $250 two could at once, but it had to be right there were he could see. Not to protect me, so he could jack off while they used me. I don’t know if you remember when I was in the hospital in Washington State.”

”Yes, I remember.” Sam looked ill.

”I... had a really rough week. He started choking me out when he would use me and Bobby asked me about the bruises. Told me he wasn’t born yesterday and was heading down a path that led nowhere good, letting men do that to me. If I needed a place to stay or money until I could figure things out, he would help. We had a fight because I wouldn’t admit that someone had choked me. Then John let six guys have me for two hours and filmed it. He sold the film, the guys had on masks and I was stoned, he made me do two lines. So, they looked like monsters, then I realized they were dressed up like different things we hunt. Nothing ever hurt as bad as what they did to me. I was limping and there was blood, they kept shocking me, so I had burns in... places you aren’t supposed to ever have burns. The next day, we went after a wolf that had been eating the hearts of children. He acted like he was incensed, but he was eating my soul, so he was a worse monster than they were. The werewolf was charging me. I just put my gun down. He saw, it swiped me and he shot it, then he beat me until he thought he had killed me. I came to and he was digging a grave. He took me to the hospital. They wanted to do a rape kit. I told them I wasn’t raped, I just got jumped.

You waited until he left to go on a hunt and took me to Bobby’s and I almost told you. But I knew neither of you would let the law handle it. I couldn’t pay Bobby back for taking care of us, by him going to prison. And there was no way in Hell, I was going to destroy your life. Time passed, it would get worse, then it would get better. I woke up one morning, no memory of what had happened the night before, everything hurt. I went to the bathroom and he’d left a note, saying I had given a good show and that it would probably sell for more than the others had. I was to catch up to him at coordinates he wrote on the note. I showered and washed my ass as best as I could. I just thought how humiliated you would be if you knew what I had become. I was a whore. I slept with any girl who would and I would let anyone who met his price, do whatever they wanted as long as they let me drink enough or get stoned enough not to care. I got my gun, put it under my chin, cocked it and I saw you standing next to a pyre, tears streaming and I couldn’t hurt you like that. So, I went looking for Dad. Then I went and got you. I was never going to tell you, because I wanted you to have the peace you had somehow found about him, then I wanted you to have a relationship, but you were selfish enough to want your own life like me. And when Sophie blasted him, I was so busy making sure he wouldn’t start with you and you kill him, because he let something slip. That, I didn’t even stop and think he would go after Sophia.”

”Why would you think he would do something so vile. He seemed like he was different. You said he messed with you, not a woman. So why would he bother her? According to pattern he should have been picking at me or at you. When I pushed you up against the wall during that first case. You said that you needed me, because it felt like you were coming apart. We’re you going to tell me and I was being a self-absorbed jerk who didn’t even notice my brother was not okay?”

”Sam don’t do that to yourself, the man is dead. I don’t think he will be coming back. So, don’t do that to yourself.”

”Dean, were you going to tell me?”

”Yes. I was never with him again without you being there. And no, he never touched me beyond the hello hug. So, it was for the best. Because you would have started hunting him and we needed to be focused on ending things. I could have said no, once I was sure he would leave you alone. I could have made sure he’d leave you alone. So, what does that say about me?”

”That you were trained and traumatized into thinking he would hurt me or he wouldn’t love you anymore. I knew he hated me, but I never expected he hated you because you looked like her.” Sam stared out the window at the mountains. “You going to tell her and Mom?”

”I won’t have to tell her. What good would telling Mom do? She is happy.”

”So, we can all get rid of our secrets that are eating at us like a cancer.”

”What secret do you have?”

”Dean, I knew what John did to you from ten on.” Sam started to cry silently. “I swear I thought it stopped when I left because he couldn’t use me against you. I tried to buy your freedom from him, with all I had, me. He said that if I let him have a taste of my ass, he wouldn’t chain you up, take money for letting men come and use you, until you were dead, then just leave you to rot.” Sam couldn’t look up. “So, I dropped my pants, let him have me. I had been fooling around with men, different kinks, so he was sad he didn’t get the screams he was looking for.” Dean stood and went to look out the window he was crying, too.

”Every time he touched me after you left for school, or filmed me or just pimped me out, he knew I was only doing it to keep you safe.” Dean went to the toilet and vomited until all he could do was dry heave. Sam sighed when Dean let him help him up. He insisted on brushing. Then Sam helped him back to the chair. Then sat down.

”Dean I lied to you. I told you the night we woke up naked in bed together, that we had spit roasted some girl. That the reason you were sore was because she pegged you. John gave us both ketamine, then he used Vizinkubusz goo to make our lust out of control. I can’t remember if he filmed us, but the ketamine made you forget, so, I let you live your life without the memory of your little brother shoving it in you.” Sam raised pleading whiskey gold eyes to his big brother. “I was glad I didn’t forget. That summer, when I was thirteen I was so in love with you. That night got me through a lot of lonely years. Then I fell in love with Jo and I realized some time along the way I got over it.” Sam looked so miserable.

”Sam, I felt for you the same way. I am glad you never told me. It would have screwed us up. I wouldn’t have just walked away and it would have messed up our friendship and us as brothers. We both may have come out of the ashes thinking we were both gay, but the lifestyle wouldn’t have fit and there we’d be.” Dean went and squatted down in front of Sam. “He is gone for good. We can move forward as best friends and brothers, who have been given wonderful women who love them and beautiful, healthy children to love. Or we can keep being his victims.” Sam hugged him tight. Dean hugged him back. They both sighed in relief.

”When I attacked Sophie. I went there to kill her. I decided to let the obstructed airway finish her off, plus she was bleeding heavily.” He looked at his brother, who was just watching him. “I can’t tell her that. She tried to give Cade a chance to love me. I don’t deserve one. The only reason she lived is because of Carmen.”

”Sam if I can hear it and be okay, then she will be concerned if you have been carrying that weight around since you remembered. And I planned to kill her too. Yes, the reasons are very different but the end result is my woman is alive.”

”I keep telling myself, no one is this nice. Yet, she is also the most genuine person I know.”

”There has to be something we should be doing while she grades the papers of possible future hunters. I am beginning to feel like a sex toy.” Dean said. “I was thinking of working at a garage, but I don’t want her here alone.”

I asked Mari, cause she’s a Mom and she’s been pregnant. I asked her if it was normal that if Jo is awake and not puking, she wants sex, which don’t get me wrong, I love. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a hormone deficiency of some kind.” He closed Dean’s mouth. “Yes, I asked. I was concerned and I didn’t want to be a jerk and just enjoy it, when it is a sign she is or the baby is in danger.”

”What did she say? I just thought Sophie was always like that. The first night at the campus, if you hadn’t have pulled up and honked, you probably would have seen my butt bobbling in the window. I had tried to stop her, but she was about to pull me under again.” Dean said nonchalantly, as though her throwing herself at him, not even fifteen minutes after trying to pepper spray him was completely sane. “So, we made it through dinner and then we made up for the past seven years.”

”She said the hormone overload makes women psychotic. Some women don’t want to be touched others are weepy and horny or angry and horny. I told her that Jo has been buying guns, is happy, except when she is worried and horny. She said it will taper off, about a month our so before birth, she’ll be too uncomfortable to be interested.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “She wasn’t with Skye.”

”Let’s go outside and bring in firewood or something manly.” They walked out of the suite. “When are you going for your stuff?”

”I think Gabe is feeling guilty about not knowing what happened with his granddaughter all that time ago. He offered to pop everything here. Vehicles, clothes and furniture. He is going to have me think of each room and pop it where Jo wants it. Next week, after classes one afternoon, so that means Tuesday and Friday, so probably Tuesday, since Friday is homemade pizza, ice cream pies and a movie, they can’t watch without an adult, so if they have questions they can ask. The last one was JFK. They actually paid attention, wrote down questions and they just let the movie play so it would be done that night. They usually have no bedtime, but they were overexcited and that gets them in trouble, so they happily went to bed.”

”You are really digging being a Daddy, aren’t you?”

“Raising you, not that you weren’t my world. I would imagine having a wife and four children, three boys and one girl, because keeping a girl safe seemed like it would be harder. Now, I have that little girl, all the terror that goes with thinking what is out there waiting to hurt her, fades whenever she smiles or calls me Daddy.”

Sam smiled. “I am so glad you are happy.”

”Same goes. I have always pictured the two of you together. I was glad when she came back, I was Big Brother, Dean and you were, Sam with the “gorgeous smile” and the “arm porn”. Sam play socked him. They both saw Cade. He looked distracted and worried. They told Ash they were going for “man time” with Cade.

”That is one little dude who could use “man time” with you two. I am going to go flirt with the lovely Chey” Ash finished his ice tea and went to inform the kitchen and they ask Cade if he would like to go out and have “man time”?

They climbed in the Impala and Sam sat in back, so Cade could get used to his usual seat in Baby, unless, his Mommy was with them. Cade managed a smile.

”So, Cade if it’s okay with your Mom and Dad, would you like to watch an archangel, move your Daddy’s stuff and Aunt Jo and I’s stuff by grace alone?”

”That sounds awesome, Uncle Sammy! Can Tati watch too, if I promise to watch out for her?”

”Of course.”

”Cool!”

They took him to a Ice Cream Parlor and they all ended up getting ice cream bowls, with junk on them. They ate it all. Dean who was used to the abuse to tummy, was fine. Cade was just a bit pooty on the way home. They rolled down the windows which made Cade laugh, which made him poot. Soon even Sam, who thought he was going to explode, was laughing uncontrollably and fanning his nose, which made his nephew laugh more. When they got back to the house, they sat there for about half an hour with Cade providing the musical entertainment and all three laughing until their sides hurt. As they got out a pretty brunette drove up in a smart car. Dean muttered about it being an enclosed scooter, not a car and they started laughing again.

”You three seem to be having fun. I’m CeeCee, Dr. Sutton’s GA.” She kissed Cade’s cheek. You are growing so fast Cade. I bet your taller than your Mom.” She smiled at him.

”Almost, two inches. I’ll pass her by Summer Sessions. Are you graduating next semester, Cee?” Cade smiled but he didn’t blush.

”Yes. And I wrote Dr. Sutton a note, but they hired me as regular faculty, full-time, tenure-track. I owe it to her pushing me to do more than was asked, for my grades, to turn in research papers to publications, etc. I have guest podcast a few times and I was the guest blogger on a serious preternatural investigation and research blog. It was hard work, but I have my thesis almost at the defense stage and I am half way through with the book she said someone will ask about soon.” It was if she remembered she hadn’t introduced herself. “She said her mind couldn’t focus in the present when she was preparing to defend. Guess I have the same problem. I told you my name.” She stuck out her slender hand. “Let’s start over. I’m CeeCee.”

”I am Dean, Dr. Sutton’s fiancé.” Dean smiled and motioned to his brother. “And this is my brother, Sam. It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for helping out the past few days. I don’t think she is University ready, but she would have gone.”

”She definitely would have. The students would be watching her instead of concentrating, it would have been a disaster. Your fiancé, is beloved. She is tough, her classes are not easy, but she is available and does not mind repeating and she is always there doing her office hours. So, if you apply yourself you can get an A.” She laughed. “I think she made a double outta me.” She smiled. “Those are the papers and the last batch of tests. Everyone said, they can handle not knowing until they get back, so please don’t overdo. Please hand them to her when you think it is safe.” Everyone laughed. “It was nice meeting you.” She smiled at Dean and Sam and then she kissed Cade on the cheek. “Happy Thanksgiving!” She said as she started for her enclosed scooter of a car. She waved as she pulled away.

”So, you don’t have a crush on her?” Dean asked Cade. 

”No! She is living with her girlfriend and boyfriend, but it is supposed to be a secret. Because they wouldn’t have hired her and she would never get tenure. It shouldn’t matter, if she does excellent work, but it does. It makes Mommy cuss in ancient languages that she’s cussing in, so we won’t hear, but then she teaches us that language or we already know it, so, it defeats the purpose.” Cade snorted with laughter. “She called the Dean of the History Department, “the ass of a three headed Hell Sloth”, last year when she had to report a student for plagiarism, but didn’t want too, because she honestly believed that if she gave the map’s creator credit, under the paper, it was enough, but she used initials, that were not totally decipherable, with no year and left it out of her bibliography. The map drawer was Mommy. She recommended leniency and no expulsion. The Dean who has the whole “I am Spaniard and therefore better than you, because you’re Mexican” thing going on, expelled her and made sure it would make it impossible for the girl to get into another four-year University or College. I knew Mommy was mad because she always tells us, that what God blessed us with financially, he can take away, if we are not good stewards over it. So, never think one cent of the money, she inherited or she has worked hard for makes us any better than anyone else. But she said she should offer a new history building, if they fire that three headed Hell Sloth’s bottom. Then she asked for forgiveness for saying something awful and for saying it in front of those she had been given to teach and mold. That night, I heard her crying. I went to see if she was okay. She had spoken with Magdalena and her mother had said to come home to Mexico City and they would figure it out. She said that Magdalena’s parents were going to light a candle for her, because Mommy had tried so hard. They knew she had to report it, or she could lose what she had worked for.” Cade paused on the half staircase up to the level where the office was. “She writes Mommy and the last letter said that she had a good grade average and was going to school at Universidade Federal Do Rio de Janeiro and she was dating a nice man, who believed too. His young cousin had been killed by an Asema, he was with her and he did not know what to do. An elder of the village set its skin on fire and they trapped it and kept it in the light. At dawn the blue ball exploded. But his cousin had died of blood loss in the night. Magdalena is coming to the wedding and bringing her fiancé, Inego. Thanks Daddy and Uncle Sam. I’m glad we’re okay with each other.” He bounced up the last three stairs and was down the hallway before they could say anything.

”Was I that calm about monsters being real at ten?” Sam asked.

”No. When I told you the truth, you didn’t talk to me for two days, but you would cling when you had nightmares. And Dad, well, nothing was the same, because you realized why I would go with Dad and come back scratched up or my arm was dislocated. I wanted to wait another couple of years, but Dad said by then you could have had two years of training. I told him, if he made you miss school to hunt or if you went out on a hunt before you were twelve. I would tell Bobby, he was using me for bait and making you hunt. He knocked me on my ass for sassing him, but he didn’t try it.” Dean found himself smothered by Sammy.

”I didn’t thank you then, because I was mad that you didn’t tell Bobby. Now I understand that could have ended me up in Hell. But it left you there long enough it almost killed you. Thank you for being there always, even when I was an ass to you.” Sammy sniffed.

”You’re welcome. Enough chick-flick or they will be cuing the violins.”

They heard piano music coming from the other side of the split level. Everyone got quiet to listen. Sam flinched when he heard the first strains of “Symphony Fantastique”. Sam sat down on the step quick. And Dean saw his fiancé running to the other side. After a few minutes, the music stopped.

”Jo, honey could you check him out. I am going to check on Sophie.” Dean asked Jo who was already trying to convince Sam upstairs. Dean ran where he had seen her go. He ran into, Cade, who was crying.

”That is the first time I played my new recital piece for her. I knew she wouldn’t be able to totally pay attention. But it always relaxes her when I play. She burst in and I didn’t hear her at first then she sat down and started rocking and chanting for me to stop please, stop please. She is crying and breathing funny Daddy. Help Mommy!”

”Cade calm down. You didn’t know. She is going to be okay. Why don’t you go lay down for awhile okay?”

”Okay, Daddy. Please tell her I love her, when she can hear it.”

”I will Little Man. I promise.” Dean ran down the black and white marble checkerboard tile. He hadn’t been over here. He opened the door to the music room, he ran in and locked the door. She was squeezed behind the sofa as far as she could fit. Her legs were bent up, she was rocking and she had her hands over her ears. She was pale and shaking. He called her name, she just kept rocking. “Sophia Grace?” He tried.

He could hear the rasping now. “Sophie, sweetheart, please let me know you hear me.” She launched herself in his arms. She leaned against him and kissed him in a blatantly sexual kiss. She had her dress undone to her waist, her bra unsnapped and stopped kissing him and pushed his head to her breast. She curled shaking fingers into his hair and begged him. Dean felt his own tears start he realized what happened to both of them. Eleven years later. It must have been playing when Sam raped her. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, she asked him, to suck harder, he did a little, but he wasn’t willing to hurt her to chase away a eleven year old demon. He switched nipples and groaned when he saw she had taken everything off.

”Is Sam home, did he hear the music, is he okay?” She slapped her little fists against her ears “Please Dean. I need the pictures in my head to stop. Please take me.” She put his hand between her legs, she was dry. He moved his hand. He looked at the nipple he had suckled it was back to normal.

”Not like this. You are not responding. I won’t rape you so, you see me doing those horrible things instead. It would ruin us. She just curled into him and sobbed, broken, raspy sobs. He put her dress back on her. She just kept crying and shivering. He took out his phone. First, he called Jo, to check on his brother.

”He threw up, until the dry heaves, then he curled up in the fetal position, on the bed, with his head in my lap. He says every little bit how can she bare to look at me. I burned her with cigarettes inside her, then he starts crying. Then he says he was curious if the wine bottle would fit, she screamed. Then he cried until he went to sleep. What happened?”

”The piano music was playing on loop, while he used her. They both were flung into eleven years ago. She tried to get me to force myself on her, because then it would at least be her fiancé using her and not Damien. The name Sam used before. To her Sam and Damien are not the same. She’s not wrong. Sam would cut it off, before he would force himself on anyone, but especially a sixteen year old virgin.” He could hear her rasping and crying she had her head buried in his lap. “I need to get her StepGranma to take a look and make sure the baby is okay. Let me know, if you need me.”

”Same here. She’s pretty amazing.” Jo said through tears.

”Yes. She said. I hope Sam is okay.” Dean said through tears. “Bye.”

”Bye, Dean.” Jo hung up. Dean called Rowena. She would have Gabriel pop her over when they were dressed. Dean thanked her for scarring him for life. She said it was a good thing she was fond of him. And to hang on, they were on they’re way.

Dean carried her up the back stairs and made it to their room without anyone bothering them. He laid her on the bed and covered her to her chin with covers, she still shivered, he knew, that only the shock to the system evening out could stop it. He paced back and forth. Where was Rowena, he didn’t know how to help her. She murmured in the restless doze she had fallen into and then she started to sound like she was being choked. Dean, cussed when he realized she was reliving the trauma in vivid detail. Her feet were drumming, she had made her neck bleed trying to claw the hands from around her throat. He was fighting to keep her from hurting herself anymore.

”Sophie, Sweetheart, breathe! You need to breathe! It’s not real! You are safe! Sweetheart, please breathe.” she was gagging and her lips were blue. The blood vessels in her eyes were bursting. Her eyes rolled up and she stopped breathing. “Oh God, Sweetheart, No! Sweetheart stay with me! He was about to start CPR, when he could see her chest compress and release, then she gasped in air. She coughed and cried, she didn’t see him. She was begging in a raspy voice, to spare Damien, just let him go. Then she cried and asked why he had to kill him. Dean watched in horror as she was roughly flipped over and teeth bit her ass hard, where she had a tiny scar, then blood spurted his face, as someone pushed into her ass hard enough it moved her up the bed.

”No! Please just kill me! Not again! Ow!” Dean could see her tearing as someone slammed in and out of her ass. “Please, stop! Oh God, it hurts, Please! Then she started choking again. She went out, someone felt her pulse, then slapped her face. He watched while a cigarette without anything holding it, moved towards her ass, a hand he couldn’t see or stop, held her ass open and burned her hole with the lit cigarette. She woke up screaming. Laughter filled the room. A wine bottle that wasn’t there seconds ago, lifted, was lubed and shoved inside her until just the neck stuck out, the cigarette was de-ashed, then it went back in the mouth as the wine bottle was carelessly yanked out of her. A cock was shoved in her again, she woke up trying to get coordinated enough to fight back. She mewled like a kitten. She had bites and burns all over her body. She was bleeding heavily from a cut on her side and her ass. Dean gagged. It made a slurpy noise from the mixture of blood and semen. He heard his brother’s voice, but not his brother’s voice say in a whisper as he steadily slammed into her. “Amazing. Your ass is still tight after all of this, it’s pulling and clinching around my dick, you whore. By the way, you are bleeding out. You're dying, oops. He kept slamming into her, he choked her, but before he could choke her out, she convulsed. She squeezed him super tight. An invisible hand punched her in the face for hurting him. She went out and her muscles released. Dean held her hand as her breathing grew slower. 

Rowena and Gabriel were suddenly there. Rowena destroyed a hex bag and Gabriel started using grace to heal Sophia. Dean watched as the bruises around her neck disappeared. She gasped in air and turned on her side and threw up tamales. Dean thought, “At least she ate lunch. He ate ice cream.” When she was down to dry heaves. Gabriel got rid off it.

”The baby hung in there through something bad. She had cigarette burns everywhere. It is a miracle the initial injury didn’t result in her having holes in her colon.” Gabriel said gently. “Dean-O, you in there?”

”I am. Logically. In my heart even, I know that MY little brother didn’t do that to her. But how do I get my brain back to believing that, how does she? How do we look at the little boy who was born because of what I just saw her almost die from? How has she done it all these years and told him the truth in a way that let him love his biological father?” He kissed her hand it was still cold. “Why is she still cold and unconscious?”

”I am still treating the shock. Dean, I know you and Samsquatch are stubborn as hell and I know that you have your minds set on doing the turkey fest. I will set up the fixins, in smaller quantity for you, her and the two little people.” There was a bark and a meow as someone finally let them in the room. Gracie examined Sophie then looked at Dean, as if she was waiting for him to say she was okay. He scratched her behind the ears. And nodded. He felt hollowed out. He sat down to her and watched her breathe. “And Ripley and Gracie.” He was rubbing behind Ripley’s ears. “Then I transport you to one of my nonlocal locales. A little snow, plenty of firewood, etc. Games for you to play as a family. She will still get to cook and you and Tati can help her. Instead of Nineteen people. She can take her papers and tests if she insists. I will send Sam and Jo for their own getaway. I will make sure neither house has that piece of music. Yours will have a piano. I don’t think the kid will ever play that piece again. He was afraid she was going to have a stroke or lose the baby or both. He is okay.” Gabriel said when he saw Dean getting up. “While you are both safe. Red and I will find out how that hex bag got in her papers. I would be surprised if it was her GA, she isn’t a witch. I doubt Sophie would share the experience with her GA. I think someone put in her briefcase while all of you were out of the house for church and an airport run. She was fine until she touch it. It compelled the kid to play his new piece right in the middle of his mother grading. He said he told you it relaxes her. It makes her upset. He stays out while she is grading. And his new piece is the theme from “Romeo and Juliet.” There is no music for the piece and he can’t play it now.”

”So, she touched it, Cade sets the stage, Sam and Sophie both drop into the fetal position. Sam relived doing it, but to a pillow. It bled. He is in shock too. But he wasn’t taking his last breath when we came in. He was trying to make it here to check on you. I sent him back to bed. The goal was kill her, it was okay if Sam was collateral damage to whoever did this.” Rowena jumped in. “Dean you can refuse. But the boy needs time away with you, so he believes you don’t feel different about him and so he can be close to his Mommy and see her do things she does every year. None of you need five or six well meaning cooks in the kitchen. You need to find how you work as a family, without all of the others. They reluctantly accepted that if you say yes, Gabriel will send you and clothing and everything else a family of six will need for a weekend away.” Rowena brushed a strand of Sophie’s tussled hair behind her ear. The type of power it takes to make a layered, touch started, killing curse, with a particular memory, making someone as mentally and psychically powerful as Sophie relive a memory, is not your standard neo-pagan, learned craft witch. Whoever made this is ancient and powerful. I could do this, but my power was stolen, hoarded, and my craft taught. Naturally, my power would not be acquired in under a 1,000 years. I am considered the most powerful practicing human witch. I didn’t say that Amara did. Which means, this person sacrificed their humanity three or four millennia ago. I can go visiting, look through your books at bunker, it would be nice if the little redhead could scour her magic source, as well, since people put their Grimoires right out in the open to be shared. Gabriel, my love, can you think of anyone who’d be trying to stop the purpose for her that you are bound from sharing? This person would perhaps be a warlock, drawing her or his power from an actual devil or Archdevil.”

”Archdevil?” Dean asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, the eyes that looked back at Gabriel were weary.

“When my brothers started their first celestial quarrel, both angels and Archangels took sides. Five of the remain nine of the Archangels sided with Luci. Their was war. Many angels died that day. Michael petitioned that Luci and the other four, and all who followed them be cast from Heaven. Dad said yes and Michael had them pushed out. Belial and Aguares were truly Luci’s friends and Mammon was his son, which is why you had thirteen. Luci created his own kingdom far below the Earth. He made a paradise, not that a human would appreciate, but one that anyone who was celestial would. He made the chief River Styx as the main passageway through the kingdom. It branches off into four other rivers and Ferrier demons drive the transports. He made the Northern Kingdom a beautiful city that stays updated to match the major metropolises of the time. Now there are skyscrapers and roads, it is the place of business and commerce. He gave it to Mammon his son. Aguares was given a city high up in the mountains, were a constant breeze blows, The University and library are housed here. Belial, got the south, the brothel and drug house are there as well as restaurants that can sate your hungers, whatever it is. And Abigor, got the ocean, that has spouts and falls that grant or enhance certain emotions, it is where the Kraken hailed from, as well as any terrible water creature. They began plotting how to kill humans and take Heaven. Luci tried to reason, but they weren’t interested so, he made upper Hell, which is where The Rack, Grand Torturer and other stuff are, the palace that you have seen. That is the only place where someone with that power would meet up with an Archdevil, knows it is neutral. Abigor.

”On Sunday evening, I am going to allow you, Sophie, Sam and Cade to meet at your location. That meeting is important to them Sophie and Sam. They deeply love each other. This has done reparable damage to their bond and to yours with your brother as well. The meeting without spectators, is best. Jo and I will entertain the kids. And you and Sophie and Sam, talk. You can stare at each other, but she has classes on Monday and you do not come back until you three talk to each other. He forgave you for trying to bash his head in with a hammer.” Gabriel said with a light of humor in his eyes.

”First, thank you both for saving their lives. Second, thank you for looking into this and allowing me to have her someplace safe while you do.” Dean took her hand. “Yes.”


	6. Somewhere That’s Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel snaps Dean and family, including the four footed children to a bubble in between panes where they are safe. And he sends Sam, Jo and Skye to their own bubble. So they can have simple Thanksgivings and spend time as their own secular families. However, danger can find Dean even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️
> 
> RAPE!!

  
  
  


  
Dean looked around him. He was in a second floor bedroom with a roaring fire. Sophie was laying under a padded wedding ring quilt, her color was good, she was lightly sleeping, she wasn’t shivering anymore. He went down stairs, he looked down at his feet, they were in thick socks, he looked at himself, he was wearing sweats, a Lizzy Borden tee and his old, favorite black and blue flannel shirt that had died about five years ago. When he got to the bottom, Ripley was there with her happy bark, to tell him about all the new stuff she and Gracie had found to get them in trouble. “Mommy! Mommy!” Cade was trying to get past him to check on his Mommy.

”Calm down, Little man. Mommy is fine, she is just napping, everything tired her out.” Cade sat down on the step next to Dean.

”How did we get here and how did I end up in my “Oliver Twist” print pajama bottoms, they got too small last year, and my Ravenclaw socks, which Ripley chewed a hole in one of?”

”You remember, I told you about the archangels that I am friends with and one of them is your great grandfather. They sent us here so we could spend more time just us.” Dean sat a just awakened Tati on his lap. She curled into him, she was content and asleep in a few seconds. “And to make sure no one can try to hurt your Mommy.”

Dean looked at the huge painting of a cozy cottage in the gloaming, with a blanket of undisturbed snow over it and the ground, there were trees dressed in white, reflected the last of the light in pink hues as the light hit the snow. There was a sled propped against the cottage and a snowman in the front yard, wood was leaned up against the cottage and in the distance the setting sun hit the ice of a lake and made it glow. The windows were filled with firelight from a fireplace and smoke spiraled out of the chimney. It was perfect. If he still dreamed of happy ever after that would be home. Only thing missing was Baby and a nice sturdy 4x4 for his family to get out safely in the snow. A grin split Dean’s handsome face when he thought about if they needed to get a infant car seat, because Tati’s would be out of date. He actually chuckled as he held his children, when he thought about her short and very pregnant trying to drive the 4x4, if she moved the seat back far enough for her tummy, she wouldn’t be able to reach the pedals. 

”Daddy?” Tati woke up and this time she was awake all the way.

”Yes, Sweetpea?” He kissed her head.

”Can you fix us grilled cheese and soup for dinner? My favorite is tomato and Cade’s is super chunky, chicken noodle.” Tati asked and then she yawned. “Where are we?”

”Let’s go find out what we have in the kitchen and I will explain that as best as I can.” He carried her and Cade took his hand. Dean’s heart swelled. He said quickly and quietly in his head. “I know I said some harsh things when we were face to talking tree. But whatever else may come my way thank you for this moment of holding my daughter and my son’s hand as we wear our favorite comfy clothes to explore the kitchen in this perfect dream place. It is something I made myself stop wanting. Thank you.”

Dean walked through a pocket door into a large spacious kitchen with its own fireplace and the dining area on that side of the room. The kitchen part had perfect glass front cabinets on maple cabinets. They were full of the dishes Dean remembered from before the fire, they had been his great-grandmother’s on his mother’s side. They had passed to Mary when, she started her hope chest. He checked the huge pantry and found the cat and dog food, he quickly topped off their dishes. Gracie swirled around his leg in thanks, Ripley said something, that wasn’t really a bark and leaned against his legs.

Then he found single servings, that Sophie had made of tomato, chunky chicken noodle, beef and potato stoup which was his favorite and Vegetarian vegetable and noodles. They were in sealed mason jars labeled with Sophie’s neat cursive on them. He brought them out and put them next to the stove, which was right next to the cabinet that held pans. He opened the maple doored refrigerator and found it well stocked, he pulled out bread, butter, provolone, Monterey Jack, medium cheddar slices, pig bacon and the veggie substitute. Dean smiled at the kids and wiggled his eyebrows. He saw an iPod in a speaker system on the windowsill over the sink. He found a playlist, that said “Like, Totally, The Eighties, Like Radically Awesome”, he laughed, but picked it, it wasn’t likely to have any creepy classical song on it.

“Sweetpea, would you go and gently wake your Mommy up?” Dean asked with a smile.

”Yes, Daddy.” Dean noticed a dark brown teddy in her arms.

”Sweetpea, I don’t remember being introduced to your friend.” He pointed at the well-loved bear.

”Oh! Daddy, this is Porthos. He was my favorite from The Three Musketeers. Mommy read me the book when I was little and I really liked it, so, she put Porthos on my pillow while I was doing my spelling module on tv. He is my favorite of all my teddy bear Knights. The Knights protect the princess from all harm.“

“Nice to meet you, Sir Porthos.” Dean said formally.

”He said it was the best birthday-Christmas present we’ve ever had, getting you, Daddy!” She ran to wake up her mother with a dog right on her heels. Dean felt his heart clinch. They were both so precious. “So how old are Ripley and Gracie?”

”They are going to be two in February. Mommy got them for us on my eighth birthday. She thought I was old enough to help clean up after them and Tati was old enough not to traumatize them. Before you say what most people say. My mother is right in knowing that when you know the real bogeyman may come out of the bathroom drain, you are not afraid of fictional ones in a movie. We aren’t allowed to watch “Slash Trash” as she calls them and the first time she has to watch it with us. And we can’t watch kissing ones, because she doesn’t want us running around kissing strangers. She never takes us to the movies. I think it’s because she had a cousin on the Sutton side, her age, two small children, her husband had been killed in Afghanistan and she was killed in the Aurora, Colorado theatre shootings. Her children are being raised by the paternal grandparents, we never see them. So, Mommy says it will be on cable soon or we can buy it when it is part of a series we liked part one of. Like Harry Potter, you know with Mommy everything is a chance to learn, she taught us about symbolism in the Harry books and movies. And how the Deatheaters are The KKK or The Nazis or any group that hates and tries to suppress and the destroy a race of people because of hatred of the different. And how we are never to young to be in danger from them or to stand up against them.” He smiled sheepishly. “I can really get wound up about stomping out hate. And how I do not have to accept being bullied, to tell her or Granmere and if I see it happening tell the principal or a teacher or her. The person who hurt Mommy and Uncle Sam, is nothing but a coward and a bully. And Aunt Mo, said. “God doesn’t like ugly deeds and he can do so much more to him than I can. So, stop trying to do His job” I think this time God sent you to make sure Mommy is safe.” Dean watched him amazed at the wisdom that came from him and then he was a ten year old pulling a container with veggie chips to him. Dean started to fuss, but he was eating veggies.

Dean felt her come into the room, Cade’s smile would have given it away. Then she was on tip toes with her arms wrapped around him, hugging. He turned and kissed her. “How are you?” Her eyes were bright and clear her smile was secretive.

”I am great. The bathroom has a detached shower and tub. Gabriel stocked it with my homemade personal care products, so I had a long shower to loosen up my muscles.” She looked around at the fixings. “If you tell me what you were making, I can finish.” She kissed him again. She was wearing a tee shirt material nightgown, long enough to cover, short enough to drive him crazy. She had on pink fuzzy socks. Her nightgown said. “ If Momma says no. It’s no, so asking Granma will get you grounded!” Dean laughed.

”It was my favorite but it got birth stuff all over it and the socks were Christmas presents from my babies. I loved them and so did Gracie, they were viscously attacked by a grey-furry fluff ball.” She smiled as Gracie walk up to her and butted her with her head. They all laughed.

”I’ve got it. Grilled cheese and bacon and we each have our fave soup to go with.” She smiled at him. “Then I am going to grade a couple of papers. There are no clocks and our watches didn’t come with us. He really wants us to decompress.” She wandered into the living room.

“This is magnificent!” She exclaimed when she saw the painting.

”Sweetheart, where are we?” Dean started dinner.

”Somewhere that’s nowhere. We are between planes. If something were to happen while we are here. Five days and four nights from now. Sam and Jo will appear outside the door and we would be trapped here, but the food would keep replenishing or we would find that our money is here and there would be cars and a village. The children would go to school. Meet people, get married, etc. we would live out our lifespan here. If that happened there would be no one to go back to. Our lives would play out here, jobs, mates, etc. Here we don’t exist out there. So there is no one trying to harm us. Notice how neither of us can worry about it. Negative emotions whisk away almost immediately. The message is relax, darn it!” She stretched and Dean smiled, she had the tiniest beginnings of a baby bump. “I haven’t felt this relaxed since I felt Sam come back into town, and that wasn’t relaxed with so much going on with my classes.” She blew him a kiss, “Please come tell me, yourself, when you have given the kids dinner and ours is ready.” She turned and sashayed down the hall and into a room he hadn’t seen yet. Dean smiled like a Cheshire Cat, then he went back to Sandwich creation on the griddle.

”Daddy, why do you and Mommy try to be cryptic when Cade and I know that she wants you to feed us, then come to her office, so you can do the parents with door closed thing?” Tati asked as she drew a picture of what she saw out the window, it was really good.

”I don’t know, Sweetpea.”Dean thought about what might be under that night gown. ”I think it is part of the package when you become a Mommy. Along with the eyebrow raise, the certain tone of voice that means you’re in trouble, the ability to know what you’re doing when they are someplace else, etc.” Dean smiled at her as he put her tomato soup on the cool plate designed to hold the soup bowl in the middle and leave plenty of room on the side for a sandwich. He did Cade’s and put them in front of them. “Aren’t the plates cool?”

”Yes! We have some at home.” Cade answered.

”Aunt Mo gave them to Mommy, when I was born. She said I was going to love soup and sandwiches. I do. This is my favorite because I can dunk my sandwich in my soup!” She demonstrated.

Dean walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and scanned for drinks. “We have sweetened ice tea, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice and hot chocolate from the coffee making thingie. What sounds good?” Dean turned and waited.

”Iced tea, please, Daddy.” Tati said after she swallowed her bite of tomato soup covered grilled cheese and veggie bacon sandwich.

”The same as Tati, please.” Cade took a bite of his soup. His eyes gleamed with mischief. “ Then you can go see what Mommy wanted. I found a Clue game for the gaming system in the den, so we will play that, until we get sleepy, if you are not back before then.” Dean put their drinks down.

”Enjoy your dinner. Solve crimes. No games that will give your sister nightmares.” Dean thought that sounded pretty Dad like.

”Actually, I won’t play any that bother him. Plus Mommy doesn’t, buy those kind of games. He’s an empath and he picks up the simulated emotions of the actors, not as bad as real emotions, but enough it can hurt. So, I don’t even read scary books, anymore. He did okay with Dracula the novel and the first Two Alien movies, three was depressing to him.” I am old enough to be considerate of his gifts, and he is considerate of mine.” Cade got very interested in his soup. “I don’t check in with him and we don’t talk about it.”

”Oh. You are a good sister. Isn’t she Cade?” Cade looked at her affectionately.

”She’s great Daddy.” Dean and Cade smiled at each other, coming to an understanding that Dean knew and didn’t think he was weird for doing what she is not supposed to check on him during. Cade was glad to have a guy in the house.

”Okay. Think really hard if you need us.” Dean walked a couple of steps away, then stopped.

”We will.” They said in unison.

Dean continued down the hall, there was a fully loaded gym. A smaller music room. A mini-dance studio, for Tati. And the last door opened to a spacious room, with a bank of floor to ceiling windows, that showed a light, fluffy snow globe snow falling on the scene from the painting, except moonlight hit the trees, instead of sun and the lake sparkled like a sapphire. There was a window seat all the way along the window. In the middle of the room was a comfy looking sofa in a dusty rose with big turquoise, rose and grey pillows. Along the wall by the door were wooden filing cabinets, that matched the other wood in the room, a golden wood that held the warmth the fireplace along the opposite wall gave off. The fire crackled invitingly. He looked over to the giant Victorian desk in the corner facing the wall. The woman sitting at the desk, reached over and turned out the lights. Making Dean notice the lit candles on the mantle and in the window sill of the two central windows. He smiled at her. He took a throw off the couch and spread it on the floor. He got the one from the oversized chair in the corner across from the windows and put it beside, in case she got chilly. Dean walked over and locked the door. When he turned around he found out that a ruffled pink thong was under the gown. She walked over and laid down on the throw, turned on her side and propped herself up by her elbow. “Do you own a cabin like this, on our plane?” Dean asked trying to rein himself in a little. She had almost been raped to death in a vivid recall of her memories.

”Yes.” She looked perturbed. “Well, I thought you understood why I wanted you to come back here. Let me help you get a clearer picture. Sophie sucked on the first fingers of both hands and moved her hands down, and twisted her nipples until she sighed. Dean froze and watched her. Then, when that wasn’t getting it, she lifted one breast and brought her head down until she could suck on her own nipple, then she switched. Her eyes were filled with lust, she sucked on the fingers of one hand while the other went back to twisting her nipple. She popped her fingers out of her mouth and trailed them down her abdomen, until they disappeared behind a pink ruffle. She moaned as she rubbed her clit in circles. She pulled the thong out of the way, so he could see what her fingers were doing. She kept her thumb on her clit and started pushing her fingers in and out of herself. She started to writhe, moving her hips in a circular motion that moved her clit under her thumb, while she kept sliding her fingers in and out. She looked at Dean and then dropped her gaze down her body and he looked down, just as she pushed two of her fingers in her ass, sliding them in and out while the other two slid in and out of her cunt. She moaned as her writhing sped up, her fingers moved faster, Dean could hear how wet she was. She bit her bottom lip and threw her head back as she came, she worked herself through her orgasm. Dean, practically ripped off his clothes so he was naked, by the time she came down from her high. She beckoned to him. Dean closed the distance in one step, dropped to his knees, ripped her thong out off the way, climbed over her, kissed her and shoved himself into to the hilt. Then he just stayed there, feeling her clinch around him as she adjusted to him. She put one leg over his shoulder and the other she rested on his lower back. She leaned up and kissed him. Dean growled and started thrusting hard and fast. He stared into her eyes, which never left his. Dean could hear and feel his balls slapping her ass, he could hear the wet squelch from how turned on she was, he could feel her trying to pull him closer with her legs, so he tucked the rest of him in closer. “Faster, harder. I want to be able to feel you tomorrow whenever I move.” Dean granted her requests until she clinched down and shouted his name as she came, then he pulled out. Readjusted her hips and slowly pushed into her ass.

”You want to feel me when you sit down?” She whispered yes. “You want me to move faster here?” She whispered yes as she licked his bottom lip. “You want me to slam myself in harder here?” She leaned up whispered yes and nipped his earlobe. Dean lost it.

She locked her gaze to his as he slammed fast and hard in and out of her ass. She opened her mouth in an “O” and came but she didn’t look away. Dean kept slamming, he could feel her toes curling on his lower back and shoulder, and he groaned. Her eyes widened, her mouth formed an “O”, he slammed in as far as he could and they both came. Dean kept moving through their orgasms, baby thrusts, that set off aftershocks for her and made him thrust in and out. She came again and Dean came again. He smiled, that hadn’t happened since his early thirties. He looked down at her, she giggled. “You are a sex tor that other men try to climb to the heights of. I am not sure my leg is going to come off your shoulder, but it felt great!

”Tor? Is that like a barbarian or an Orc?” Dean tried lowering his shoulder to see if her knee would slide off. It didn’t work. “Will the kids feed themselves if we have to stay like this until Sunday?” She giggled again. Then she unbent her leg, slowly, just in case it cramped. He pulled back, she took her leg off his back and put it beside him. He managed to keep from landing on her flat out, but just barely, when she moved to lower her leg, he fell on his back beside her and she kept giggling.

”Did the kids hear us, are they scarred for life? What’s a Tor? And did you know that our son, is umm...” Dean just kind of faded into silence. She started to giggle again.

Between fits of giggling, she explained. “Gabriel had soundproofed every room with a door, that wasn’t a common area, just in case.” She was fighting to hold in the giggles. “A tor is the top of a mountain, a lofty height or peak, a pinnacle, the tip of the spear, the very best, you.” She kissed him deeply. “Yes, I am aware. Cade came to my room in the middle of the night thinking he was going to Hell because it got stiff and in trying to get it to go back to normal, he discovered that it felt good to stroke it, so he kept doing it and then he felt everything tighten up and release quickly and he had to bite his arm to keep from shouting out and then it squirted some white stuff and after a while it got soft again. So he went to the bathroom and cleaned up and washed his hands and belly. Then he came to confess his sin, so I would punish him and maybe he wouldn’t go to hell for doing that before he had a wife and what does a wife do when that happens?” Dean just looked at her with horror.

”How, what, what did you tell him? Ten? I mean ejaculation onto his tummy, that is a lot for a ten year old isn’t it? I don’t remember when it became a regular thing and I don’t remember if I got my tummy or not, plus, you know, I had other issues going on” Dean sighed. She kissed him softly. Then when he looked in her eyes. She smiled and kissed him with hunger. Her way of comforting the boy and telling the man, he is a man in full.

She pillowed her head on his chest and placed one hand over his heart. “I told him. First, God wouldn’t send him to Hell for doing that. That he would do it again, and as long as he only did it in the privacy of the shower or his bedroom it was okay. I said he did it a little bit earlier than my parenting books said he would, but they also said, that happens and is nothing to be upset about. We read the chapter together. He asked again about the wife. I fought down panic and pictures of men hunting him in the woods to make him marry some slut, because she was pregnant and was pretty sure it was his. Then I told him the truth. The books said if I thought my son could understand it and that he was too young to be considering doing it, tell him straight, no metaphors about bees and flowers. So, I did. He look mildly repulsed about how he and his sister got out of my body. Then hugged me tight and thanked me for doing the childbirth part. He asked if girls did too. I said yes, but we were different and he wanted to read the chapter for girls, so I said a quick prayer and let him read it. He said that he didn’t care if Tati touched herself in privacy, but he would beat the living daylights out of anyone who tried to do the boy’s part of the baby making part of things, before she was married and he was going to do his best to wait until marriage to do that part too. I told him, that was admirable and that he was a good brother, but when she gets to be a certain age we will have to hope that we have taught her how to take care of herself and I had taught her to respect herself and let her make the choice for herself.” She sighed and moved in closer. “Then he asked me if I had before I got pregnant with him. I told him, no, I had decided to wait until, I met the special man, that Aunt Mo said was coming. That I had thought that his father was that man, and with his soul missing, he pretended to be a good man.” She shivered and he put his arm around her and kissed her temple. “That the bad man, took my choice away, but the bad man was gone and the good one was in control and he would never hurt me. Then he asked about Tati’s father. I told him that, he loved me and I loved him, he was the man, Aunt Mo had told me about, but he had a curse put on him and he might have hurt us if he stayed, so because he loved us, even though the curse kept him from knowing that was why he protected us by leaving, he left, he got the curse off and when he stopped being ashamed of something that wasn’t his fault, he would come home to us. He asked if he would marry me then. I told him, that he would, but in our hearts we are married, the church and dresses and tuxes, were a way of showing others what our hearts knew. He hugged me and went back to bed. He hasn’t mentioned it, except he said, he had to tell Tati, that if she checked on him at night and he was thinking anything like what had been thinking or doing what he was doing, to not keep listening and watching. He told me she promised and he just wanted me to know.” She buried her face in his chest. “I am sure my mortification that my six year old daughter just telepathically linked and clairvoyantly watched my ten year old son making himself happy, showed on my face, but he gave me a pat on the arm and said it was all taken care of and if she had questions she would come talk to me.”

”You are an amazing woman. They are wonderful, bright, happy kids. Cade is able to love the two men who have hurt his mother the most, because she explained things in a way that made it okay to love us. That takes a serious depth of love to pull off.” He kissed her. Then he stopped himself. “We should go check on the kids.”

”You check on them. I am going to reheat dinner and take it up to our room. Just so you know Cade won two games of Clue and Tati demolished him in Asteroids, which she always does. They both read a chapter of their current book and are soundly asleep. I am going to get the turkey marinating and the ham too. Then I will be up.” She pulled her nightgown over her head. “Can you tell that some wild man ripped off my undies?” Which Dean was putting in his pocket.

”No. I can marinate. You are supposed to be resting.” Dean looked concerned.

”I am. I can get it done faster. Why don’t you marinate yourself, with whipped cream? I’ll be quick.” She opened the door and skipped down the hall. He caught her and kissed her and tried to pull her upstairs. She spun out of his arms and into the kitchen, while he went to find the kids’ rooms and then go get ready to wrap her present in whipped cream. The weekend might just kill him, but what a way to go.”

Gabriel must have been right. He felt comfortable and “Daddy”, enough to discipline Cade for going outside to sled, when his mother had said no. When he had come out of the shower after making sure they had wood to get them through the day, she had been standing up at the counter chopping sweet potatoes to boil for a bit, before she candied them, crying silently.

”Sweetheart what is it?” Dean asked going to her and wrapping his arms around her, before pulling over the stool and sitting her in it.

”I told Cade not to go sledding and he did. I don’t know what the barriers are like, if he could be sucked between the planes, somehow. I couldn’t risk the baby, to go trekking up the big hill after him. He snuck out while, I was doing the pumpkin pies. Ripley got into the pumpkin guts, in the trash and I was fussing at her. I called for Cade and Ripley fessed up that she’d been asked to distract me. I fussed at her, she is over in the corner pouting, she has to stay there until dinner.” She looked up, shaking, she pleaded for Dean to bring him back. “I know he’s probably just fine and I am hormonal and overprotective. But what if he is in trouble, which is why he’s been gone almost an hour and a half.”

Dean had kissed her forehead and told Ripley to watch over Sophie, without leaving the corner, she whined and yipped, that she would. Dean had put on his coat, gloves and boots and trekked up the big hill out the back door. It was perfect for sledding, but why hadn’t she seen him come back to the top? Dean got to the top, decided he needed to add more cardio to his gym time, because he was breathing hard. He looked down, Cade wasn’t coming all the way up, so she would think he was reading or playing a game. Cade looked up, then frowned and looked down. He brought his sled with him. Dean glared and took the sled. “Come on. First, you are going to apologize to your mother, you made her cry and worry about you, when she is supposed to be relaxing. Second, you lied. That lie could have resulted in you being hurt and we would not have known until you got hurt that you were not safely inside. Third, do not. I repeat do not lie to your Mommy. She never just says no, you might have shedded right through the barrier and been stuck between planes or popped out right into the person who tried to hurt your Mom.”

”Cade looked up at him. I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t think about the danger. I was just thinking about the fun.” He sniffed. “She cried?”

”Yes. When we get in go apologize. Then come back to the table and I will have your punishment ready.” Dean said, banking his anger, it did look like fun, but she had sad no. Cade went to her, she threw her arms around him. She looked up with wet eyes and mouthed Thank You. Cade hung up his coat and took off his boots, which made Dean realize he had forgotten his. He would have to clean up after himself. Cade stopped by him. “Your mother is against spanking and so am I. Home, I would make you run laps, outside. So, here, your punishment will be to write fifty times in each language you know. “I will not disobey or lie to my parents.” If you are not done by time for the table to be set, then you will carry the weight of knowing, you kept Tati and your Mommy waiting to eat. Any questions?” Dean hoped he’d was doing right. Cade sat down. “I love you. I know you don’t normally do things like this. I know you love your mother. So, if something is bothering you. We can talk about it after dinner, okay?”

”Yes, Daddy. This is fair, nothing is bothering me, the hill was amazing. I was selfish. It never occurred to me that Mommy would cry. I thought she would punish me. I can’t stand to see either of them cry. Aunt Mo says real men, do not have to make women cry to feel manly. Real men do their best to never be the cause of a woman’s tears. I am sorry for not being someone you can entrust them to when you are away.”

”You realizing that makes you someone I would trust with my women.” Dean messed up his hair, Cade put back in order before smiling at Dean. Then he started writing, he was making symbols Dean had never seen, so he decided he would let Sophie verify. He walked in the kitchen and got jumped. She kissed him deeply.

”You were magic with him. He won’t cheat. So, just count the times, which he is numbering. I am so thankful to God that he has you in his life. We were kind of men short, before you guys showed up.” She smiled the “I really, really want you buried inside me smile.” Then she nipped his earlobe.

”Thanks. I was scared he would think I was a meanie or too soft.” He leaned her up against the wall and had her jump up, so he could grind himself against her core. He moaned softly. Just her smell, drove him crazy, made him want to pull her into the pantry and nibble. He rested his forehead against hers as they both fought for control. He focused on how she was in excellent shape, but was still soft. Soft heart, her scent was soft and sweet, her hair was soft were it brushed his cheek, her breasts were soft where they were trapped against his chest. Even her clothes were soft. It was a dress made of turtle neck material, with a cowled neck, it fell over her, hugging her curves, and hinting at the hint of baby bump she was beginning to have. When she was standing, it came to the middle of her silky toned calves, it was chocolate brown. She was wearing a cardigan that was a dark gold.

She had put on a chunky, necklace made of topaz, with earrings to match. She had on high heel, knee high boots, made of brown suede. “Do you want to go to your office for a minute to talk about my having to discipline our child?” He looked at her, his forest green eyes, heavy-lidded with lust.

She looked up to tell Cade they needed to go to her office and Tati was sitting next to him. “Sweetheart, I know you love your brother, but, “he did the crime, he has to do the time” alone. We’ve talked about that before.”

”I am just sitting here reading and he asked me to bring him, the Sumerian word guide to find the closest word to disobey they had.” Tati said.

”Did you find it?” Sophie asked. She discreetly ran her hands along the waist band of his jeans as she leaned into him.

”He was going to look it up, but the internet won’t let him.”

“NI IPA LA DIMTU SARRATUM ASAR NAGA ABUM MA UNMUM IPA NISME” Spelling is up to you based on what you know of the language and it’s pronunciation. Daddy and I are going to step in my office for twenty minutes or so. Then we will be back. No helping.” Sophie said firmly.

”I won’t help, promise.” Tati promised.

”Okay. I love you both.” Sophie told them. She grabbed the kitchen timer.

”We love you both.” Tati said and Cade distractedly nodded their heads.

Dean and Sophie raced to her office and shut and locked the door. He leaned down and pulled off the brown lace thong and put it in his pocket. He pulled her dress up and out of the way, then he undid his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers to his ankles. He put her legs around his waist and slid into her, she was so wet and warm, he moaned. They kissed deeply and hungrily. Then Dean started thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could and hard as he thought was safe. She moaned his name. He kissed her again. Dean found her sweet spot and started repeatedly hitting it on his inward thrusts. Dean sucked on her collarbone where it showed in the cowl neck of her dress. Sophie began to clinch him, she was chanting his name, like a prayer. Dean kissed her hard as he felt her tip over the edge and he followed her. She put her feet back on the floor, Dean leaned down and cleaned her up, which made her edge. Then he helped her pull her underwear back on. They each made sure the other looked presentable, then unlocked the door, opened it and strolled back into the kitchen as the timer went off. He asked how he could help and they kept smiling at each other as they put the finishing touches on dinner.

About an hour had passed when Sophie asked Tati to set the table. Cade came in and handed her about ten pages of paper, neatly written on both sides. He picked out silverware and put a cup towel on the counter and sat serving spoons, the turkey knife and fork on it. Then he went to the table to lay down the silverware next to each place setting. She handed Tati a small vase with mums in it. “It was just sitting on the counter when I came in after breakfast. I am going with our host. They smell wonderful and will add a touch of home to the table.” She smiled.

”We will need to get him a cookie basket, when we get back. He made our first thanksgiving as a family unique and special.” Dean said.

”Maybe you guys could have him do the same thing for your honeymoon, except make it tropical.” Cade suggested. Then you both could relax and so could we, because we would know you were someplace safe.

They laughed and talked and Dean smiled more than he had in his whole life. He dragooned Cade. “Your Mommy cooked, you and I will clean up.” 

Sophie excused herself to go to the bathroom. Tati went to find games. Dean heard her voice in his head.

”Cade, my little man, your Mommy just called me.” He dried his hands. “You got this.” Dean said as he headed toward the bathroom.

”The rate you two are going. I am going to have fifteen brothers and sisters.” Cade said as he shook his head, but the smile gave him away. “Will I be like you are with Mommy, with my wife?”

”With any luck, you will be worse, if that’s possible.” Dean looked back. When you love someone like this, you are never alone, you are given the benefit of the doubt, they understand what’s going on in your head, when you don’t and not just because she’s gifted, but because she knows you that well. We aren’t going to do the adult thing. Do you think you can make your Mommy’s recipe for hot chocolate, give everyone a slab of pumpkin pie and a piece of Velvet Sin. Whip up the cream and squirt it on the pie and the chocolate?”

”Yes, Daddy. Is Mommy okay?”

”I’m sure she is, she may have gotten sick, because of the rich foods and she ate more than I’ve ever seen her eat.” Dean started down the hall, then turned and walked backward. “If the cream is starting to melt and separate, start without us.” Dean sped up, she was screaming in her head. He pushed the door open, froze for a second, pushed the door shut. “What’s happening Sweetheart?” He kissed her sweaty brow. Then held her as she writhed in pain. Her belly was growing, no blood, just belly getting bigger. “Honey, soundproofed room, scream if you need to.

”She had tears streaming down her cheeks. “She’s so afraid, Dean. It hurts her too!” She gripped his hand. “I need Granpa or Cas. Please. It feels like I am going through months of pregnancy in minutes. What if her brain or lungs or heart can’t keep up?” She threw her head back and screeched, high enough that it shattered the mirror. He could see her insides moving, making room for the bigger baby. She finally passed out from the pain. He held her and rocked her gently. “Cas, we need you, God is doing something to the baby and she is in so much pain. Her heart is beating irregularly, she is gasping for short shallow breaths, please, I can’t survive losing her.” Dean rocked and cried. She finally stopped getting bigger and Dean felt moisture on his pants. “Bring Ro. I think her water just broke.”

Dean held tight as he felt the pull in his belly that meant he was being telemigrated. He opened his eyes when the movement stopped. Rowena was ordering him off the bed so she could put the plastic sheet, old blankets and old fitted sheet under her. Dean gently laid her down. He followed Rowena’s example and stack throw pillows on top of each other to use as stirrups, they placed her feet on top. “Gabriel, Castiel turn around while Dean and I get her clothes off.” They whirled around. Rowena smiled. Dean watched her stomach contract and push the baby down her insides. Rowena went to see how dilated she was. “Merciful Heavens! She is crowning? Wake her up Dean, we need her help for this part.” They both looked over as Gabriel snapped in a cleaning, measuring, examining table in the corner on the dresser.

”Sweetheart, you need to open your eyes. It’s time to push.” Dean kissed her and she fought to stay up, while he packed pillows behind her. He rested her against them.

”Granpa, is Yahweh doing this? Do you know why?” She asked as Rowena commanded her to push and bear down. She groaned and held her knees while doing as Rowena said. Rowena said she could rest for a moment. Dean wasn’t sure when the ice got there, but he rubbed her lips and face with it. She was feverish enough that she liquified the cube in under a minute.

”Why is she so hot?” Dean asked as she began to shiver.

”I’m not sure. It could be an infection somewhere inside.”

”Dad said the child needs to be born now or it won’t be. It’s all he will say.” Gabriel looked murderous. “Oh. He said the infection is from an abscess caused by her reliving things. I am sorry. I thought I healed her fully.”

”Push, sweet lass.” Rowena said gently. Dean helped her, she groaned one, long, keening groan the entire time. When she relaxed she stopped.

”Has she been wobbly, cold, lethargic?” Cas asked.

”The first two yes, the last one no. She waited until I went to the attic to look for the thanksgiving table cloth and napkins and holders. Then she pulled out a fifteen pound bird, with stuffing in it and a heavy dish of candied sweet potatoes. I fussed. She kissed me. Told me that she was pretty sure they were in the buffet, like in the real cabin. She felt warm, but toasty warm, from the oven.”

Dean helped her hold the position. Then whispered. “You are so getting a spanking when you are better.”

She just played with her engagement ring and nodded. “Sorry.”

”You didn’t know there was anything wrong. But no heavy lifting or bending or climbing for a while.” She nodded.

”Granpa, will you heal me, after? I don’t have things ready for my classes. The senior class is for majors, it only has eight students. They may cancel it until next semester. That isn’t fair for those who have externships setup based on receiving a grade from this class. Please?”

”Shhh..! Of course I will.” She visibly relaxed.

”Here we go! Last one, longest one. You ready?” Rowena asked her like she could say no. Sophie nodded and wrapped her sweat-soaked hands around her knees and bore down. Dean helped her stay up. She screamed and all the mirrors in the room shattered explosively.Dean wrapped himself around her and Rowena as the glass showered them. Cas removed it before anyone got cut. Sophie smiled weakly as their daughter fussed. Cas severed the cord at both ends, so the baby would have a tidy innie. He cleaned her up and she looked at him with dark teal eyes, that were calm and sleepy. She yawned, nuzzled into her Uncle’s chest and went to sleep.

”She is fine, Dean. She and her mother have had a rough evening. Cas nodded towards Sophie, who was asleep too. She is 6lbs, 2oz,15 ins long. Exceedingly healthy, she understands what we are saying, but her vocal chords, haven’t developed enough to respond, give her a week or two. She will have the limited vocal abilities of a one year old.” Cas stared adoringly down at the precious bundle. “What will she be named?”

”Cassia Jasmine Winchester, we will call her CJ, so there won’t be any confusion.” Cas’ blue eyes lit up with joy.

“Thank you, Dean for the honor. I will always be there for her or her siblings.”

”I know. I tell you you are my brother. Humans name children after family members regularly. We racked our brains coming up with one that was your name and a flower.” Cas hugged Dean and Dean smiled big. He’d come to love those Cas hugs over the years.

Gabriel, Rowena and Cas stepped out. Gabriel left behind a blend of herbs to help her get her strength back. He left instructions. Then the three of them went downstairs to tell Cade and Tati, they had a sister.

”Baby, she is perfect.” Dean kissed the tiny toes and fingers. Cas, Gabriel and Rowena snuck out, after he had cleaned her up and healed her.

”Dean, is she okay?” She woke up suddenly.

She’s perfect. Dainty.” He leaned in and kissed Sophie. “We should introduce the new big sister and the old hand at this, big brother.” He smiled. So happy he was about to burst.

The door creeped in and the first one through was Gracie. She inspected the new little human. Then she meowed and waited at the door, for Ripley to finish. He licked her cheek. She gurgled happily. “We need to get her a kitten and a dog, that are around two, so they are adjusted by the time she picks one. And the pets are aging together.” Sophie smiled conspiratorially and wiggled her eyebrows.

The kids were so excited. “She’s so tiny, was I that tiny Mommy?” They both peered at the bundle in their mother’s arms.

“No, my angel. You were eight pounds, four ozs., and 25 ins. long. You came out, looked around and started gurgling and you grabbed Cade’s nose and and squeezed then you gurgled happily. It was love at first sight.” Tati giggled.

”We love her too. Is she going to have a nickname other than Cas, because that could get confusing.

“Your Daddy came up with CJ.” Sophie wrinkled her nose. “I give her a beautiful name, after fragrant flowers and your father has her sounding like a plumber, when she isn’t even a day old.” Sophie noticed the looks on her fiancé and Cas’ faces. “Do you think, you can get yourselves to bed?”

”Mommy! Of course we can, if that is what you need.” Tati said indignantly. Then she smiled at her Mommy, you and Daddy do nice work! She is so pretty.”

”So are you my oldest daughter!” She hugged her mommy tight. “Night, night, baby.”

”Night, night, Mommy and Daddy mine.” She kissed her Mommy, Daddy and her little sister, bounced down and skipped out of the room.

”Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy.” Cade said. Then he leaned down and kissed his baby sister on her soft cheek. “Goodnight, pretty girl.” He hopped down and ran out of the room.

”So, what’s bad enough that the kids couldn’t hear?” Sophie asked anxiously. Her nervousness, translated to CJ, who began to fuss. Dean took and put her in her bassinet and moved it by her side.

”We have enlarged the cabin, with enough room, for Sioux Falls family and the bunker family, plus those at the house. There will plenty of food, wood for the fireplaces, clothing, washing machine and dryer. Everything to accommodate so many people.” Cas said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

”The ingredients in that hex bag spoke of a powerful, old magic, so that is where I began looking. When I got too close, she attacked.”

“Sweet Lord! Are you okay?” Sophie had fear in her voice.

”Yes, lamb. I am fine thanks to my knight in shining armor. Anyway, it led me to a warlock who dates back to Sumerian times. She has only ever been bound to one Archdevil, Abigor, a muckety-muck of the Western Kingdom of Lower Hell. His specialty is war. God wants you and anyone you can be baited with, safe. You are here. Her name is Lamina. She meant for you to die that day. She won’t give up. It appears that John was working with somebody, who punished him for hurting you.” There was a commotion downstairs. “I will go see to our guests.”

”What about my classes? He wants me to sit here with thumbs stuck some place uncomfortable, while everything I worked for goes to pieces!” She went to stand up and pace, then remembered what she was wearing, nothing. Dean helped her into her robe, then watched her, she moved like a jungle cat, when she was upset.

”Complicated angel time continuum crud. Dad froze time outside of here. It will remain that way except when someone needs a service. Your wedding dress and your attendants needs as well as the groom’s will be handled by a very special seamstress and her sisters as a favor.” Gabriel said cheerfully. “We will take care of your latest request and deliver in the morning.” He kissed her on the nose and forehead. She’s pretty, but so was her sister and neither one tops the beautiful, adorable bundle that was their mother. You were 5lbs, 5ozs, and 13 ins. long. You didn’t cry, you watched and listened. Then at six months you started walking and at nine months you were speaking bits and pieces of seven different languages. Your mother was so proud of you, she still is.”

”Okay, Granpa. I am going to need to know what I am, what I’m for, etc., please get it okayed, because I need more than what I know, to be okay with disrupting all these lives.” Sophie said quietly.

”That is the most polite ultimatum I have ever heard.” Gabriel smiled.

”It wasn’t an ultimatum. He is Yahweh. I am not stupid. But, if he thinks I can handle whatever, then I can handle knowing the truth.” Sophie’s voice was the even, neutral tone she used with her students.

”Okay, Pumpkin. I will pass the request on.” He kissed her forehead and the baby’s, then he quickly kissed Dean. They all laughed at his sputtering.

When he got downstairs he silenced everyone, but Rowena and Cas. He turned to his daughter and gave her the ability to speak.

”Where are my daughter and son and my grandchildren? What is after her that this is necessary?” Marielle asked worry bringing out more of her southern accent.

“First they are fine the children are somehow asleep, the new baby, who was born about two hours ago, they named her Cassia Jasmine, they call her CJ. Please let her rest, she went through an abscess in her abdomen, fairly certain it was caused during the reliving. Dad’s solution was to speed up the pregnancy, so she just went through five and half months of pregnancy in under an hour, it was painful, then she had the baby. She was exhausted. The baby did not get Winchester height. She was a tiny six pounds, two ounces and was fifteen inches long. Probably to make up for putting her through the pregnancy. She has light brown curls all over her head, and teal eyes.”

”Thank you.”

One by one he answered their questions, did his best to quiet their fears, found a way to tell Mari that her boyfriend wasn’t in danger because Sophie did not like him and got them each settled in their rooms. Yet her spirit is gracious. She didn’t want her worried either so he was with them.

”Gabriel.”

”Yes, Claire what is it? Did I forget something in my hasty packing?” He smiled. He had transferred everyone and all their belongings, excluding furniture.

”No, you were thorough. I saw a shoe, I had been looking for, for months.” She looked down and fumbled. He raised her chin. She smiled a little. “Is God sure he has who he wants? I’ve known teddy bears that are more viscious than she is, she never even yells. I am not being prideful, but I have a violent strike and I am a hunter. I would go in her place, if God okayed it.”

”I am sure. She is lucky to have a cousin like you. This began thousands of years ago. My brother actually doing something good, created a flesh and blood key, to a lock. The person had to be all these different things and come willingly. I don’t know yet. Why or what is happening that she needed to be called upon to unlock, I haven’t been told yet. It does appear that someone does not want for her to live long enough to unlock whatever. 

”Will Dean be able to go with her at least?” Claire asked her worry and anger leaking into her voice.

”He and several others are her guardians, they will accompany her and guard her while she does whatever needs to be done to the lock. I don’t think my brother would have sealed something Dad will want free.”

”Dean, Sam and Sophie deserve to be happy. I hope that God is aware of how much they all gave up, when the fake was playing with them.”

”Me too, Claire. Me too. I need to go and pick up something for the new baby.” Claire hand him a twenty. 

”Please buy the baby an outfit from me.” Claire smiled.

”Will do. Enjoy your night.” He snapped Rowena and himself out. Cas was staying behind in case Sophie or CJ needed something.

Sophie woke up around three. She felt restless. She checked on the children. She smiled when she noticed that Skye was sleeping in the bed with Tati. She watched the flame of Skye’s hair and the banked embers of Tati’s they were both curly-headed. Then they became very different. Skye’s skin was lightly tanned and dusted with freckles. Tati was just a shade darker, she got enough sun for a little bit of a tan to happen, but too much and she burned. She blew them kisses and checked on Cade. He was sprawled in boyish splendor across his mattress, she used her gifts to turn him right side up. Sophie blew him a kiss. She turned to close the door and bumped into Sam, she barely swallowed the scream that would have burst out and shattered everything glass on this floor from the looks of it.

”Sorry. I just needed to lay eyes on my niece and my sister and my big brother.” He smiled mischievously.

”Sam. How long? I was in love with Dean when I saw you this time and you were married. She is your romantic soul mate.” Sophie gently placed her hand on his face, then she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. “You love Jo and Dean too much to hurt them. I love them too much to try and satisfy my curiosity.” Sam backed her against the wall. She had on nothing but her robe. Sam yanked on the sash and it fell open.

”You lived up to the potential of the girl, I used all those years ago.” He caressed her nipples. Then he smiled, it was like his smile from back then. “I’m an ass man, but these...” He fondled her breasts. “Could make me change my mind.” He leaned into her too hard for her to lift a knee. He shoved her sash in her mouth. Then he leaned down and suckled. Sophie gasped, her breathing was rasping, she kept looking from side to side afraid whatever was riding Sam would hurt Dean, then Sam. He ran a huge finger through her dry folds. “Don’t lie to yourself, Sophie. You want this. Let your body responded because even if I can’t loosen you up, I am still getting what I want and without your body loosening up I will rip you apart. Think about poor Dean.” Sophie started to cry. “What was He doing? You’re no warrior, you’re not even a mouse, more like a traumatized baby bunny.” Sam laughed in her ear. “This door behind you leads to the attic. Shall we baby bunny?”

Sophie stumbled up the stairs, she had to stall until Dean heard her and stopped not-Sam from hurting her or killing her. Who ever did this to him deserved to die. Sam barely lived through before, just reliving that horrible day, if he hurt her or killed her, he wouldn’t recover and Dean would lose his brother. Sam yanked her up by her hair. “Stop deliberately making noise. I will kill anyone, even the brats who comes up here.” He flung her back down. Her head throbbing, Sophie slowly walked to the part of the attic that hung over the enclosed back porch. No one would hear what he did to her over here. Sophie pleaded with her eyes to let Sam go, use someone else. He yanked the sash out. He put a finger to her lips his eyes flashed red for a moment. “You scream and I will have time to vivisect you and castrate Sam, before they get up here. He may live. He will know how much you hurt before the shock killed you.” Sophie nodded her head.

”How did you get in and no one sensed you?” Sophie whispered.

”I attached myself when he was curled in the fetal position and humping a pillow. Then I went deep and waited. It the mass relocation. Jo and Sam and little Skye were not checked. My name is Cesearea. I was ancient when the Egyptians came to power. Unlike everything else from the Infernal side of things. I don’t want you dead. I want you to fail, but still live to unlock the lock. And I needed young Sam’s truly screwed up feelings about you to consume him. He can’t break free and he can and will be used by me, whenever I need a meat suit. Besides, my lover really likes using this meat suit, she apparently had a thing for him, when she was alive. Bela, love come on out. Sophie surged to her feet and Cesearea knocked her down. She isn’t hurting your big sister.”

”Hello, darling. You are going to get to know what it is like to fuck her. I know you have been wondering. Your kind always does, but you never act on it, too afraid of rejection. She’d still want to know, but can’t let her surface that much, she might give us away, to save you and her brat. If you let Cesearea impregnate you while you are super fertile, thanks to Granpa. We will leave them both functional and whole. If you bring attention to the fact we are here. He will snap, Jo’s pretty little neck and he already explained what he would do to Sam. This is a chance to be a long for the ride voluntarily this time. Everyone else is deep asleep, only you signing their death warrant by screaming loudly might wake them, but it will definitely get these two killed.” Bela walked over in Jo’s body and took off the robe. Sophie shut her eyes. Cesearea kicked her in the ass.

”Open your eyes, you little cunt. You will not disrespect my Queen like that.” Sophie opened her eyes.

”Drop the robe.” Sophie did as she was told. She was too afraid to take the chance with her family’s lives. He took off the scrubs and laughed when Sophie’s eyes grew in fear. He stroked Sam’s cock. “Impressive for a human. Too bad I can’t take you apart with it, but you need to survive tonight.” He lay down on a blanket they had spread out. “Straddle me, put me in and be still until she is in place.” Sophie sat down and straddled him. She lowered herself onto Sam, she winced as he pressed hard against her cervix. He ordered her to lean forward and he spread her butt cheeks. Sophie bit her arm from screaming from the pain. They began to move in and out of her opposite each other. Each picking up the pace and the force as their excitement grew.

”My love we need to be more gentle, she is bleeding heavily. Eventually, she will bleed out if we do not let up.” Cesearea slapped Sophie for spoiling his fun. Before he could hit Sophie again Bela came and he stopped to watch his lover. It spurred him over the edge, he flooded Sophie deep inside. Sophie wailed, he slapped her.

”Please, go ahead and kill me. I just conceived your creature. Kill me. Or I will kill myself!”

Cesearea grabbed her by the throat. “If you hurt this child. I will kill one of your brats before snapping Jo’s neck, like a twig. Do we understand each other?” Sophie coughed and gasped for air, she nodded yes. He touched her cheek firmly and Sophie went out, it also healed any swelling and freshened her up in the shower down the hall. Then he transported her back to bed, snuggled in to Dean’s side. “We have sleepers in place. If I need to reimpregnate her, they will let me know. Come, let us leave these bodies and return home. She took his hand and they disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7! Time For A Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I just couldn’t resist on the title! 
> 
> Dean Winchester finally gets married. The wedding takes place “in the in between“ and the guest list includes all the family including James who isn’t keeping his feelings about things to himself until he gets a severe and painful removal of the stick in his tuckus, for attempting to ruin the happiest day of her daughter’s life, from Ellen.  
>    
> I decided to give Dean a middle name. I picked it randomly.
> 
> Sorry, if I sound cross. I lost a friend to suicide two days ago. Never saw it coming. She was her mother’s only child. If I hurt like this, she must barely be able to breathe. Thanks for giving me a place to come to when the real is too real! Hugs!😔💐💜 2/22/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️↩️  
> BRUTAL, GRAPHIC BEATING AND ATTEMPTED MURDER!!
> 
> RAPE, SORTA, PLEASE AVOID IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU!! I will tell a less graphic version of any pertinent info. In the next chapter.
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!

  
  


  
Cesearea erased Sophie’s memory of that night. Sam and Jo were too far under to remember anything. Dean was exhausted and only curled around her when she went to bed. Gabriel had taken one look at his granddaughter and had known that she had been touched by evil. So, he erased the pregnancy, changed the warding and made sure that they could not return. Bela handled the news much better than Cesearea. He activated his sleepers and told them to stay well-hidden in their meat suits. Gabriel unknowingly put her back in harm’s way by having her get pregnant immediately. He hugged her and looked terrified enough that he ended up telling Rowena, who said she would only keep it a secret as long as it was not placing her or the new pregnancy, in harm’s way He gave Dean a little push that next morning in the shower, so when they came out to get dressed she was pregnant with Dean’s baby. He was determined that no one else know. But...”the best laid plans of mice and men, oft go awry.”

  
The wedding was three days away. The men folk were in the fully equipped, man cave watching football, shooting pool, playing pinball and eating junk food. Sophie was making homemade pizza and a tasty assortment of icebox pies and refrigerator cookies for dinner. She had informed all of the men that they would be eating supper if she had to spell their mouths open, tie them to the table and force feed them. Nobody thought she was kidding.

The kids were chasing pets, including the cat and dog her Granpa had added so CJ could bond with one or the other. So, Cade, Skye, Tati, Pip (Arthur and Toni’s son) chased Ripley, Gracie, Kanga, Roo, Tiana, Naveed, Ezma and Krunk and sometimes were chased by them. While the men did the man thing and the kids did their best to see how much noise they could make, Sophie stood in her bedroom while, Atropos, did the final measurements on the wedding dress. It had an “A”line, white velvet skirt, covered with tulle that had holly leaves and berries embroidered into the bottom of it. The satin ribbon around the waist was a twist of cranberry, which tied in a big bow and the ends trailed down the skirt. The top was white velvet with a sweetheart neck and no sleeves the neck had a tiered design of red curly q’s. She had a white padded velvet bolero, with long sleeves to go over her dress, if she was cold or got shy. Atropos’ sisters, Lachesis and Clotho, were doing the final fittings on her attendants. The dresses were alike, except Chey’s was cranberry and Carmen’s and Patience’s were forest, in a Grecian style they had one shoulder and were ruched at the top. Jo’s was Grecian in style but it left room for her barely there bump and it made her feel less restricted by her clothes. Atropos had finished the white velvet and lace bell skirt, tea-length dresses for Tati and Skye. Skye wanted to wear the one with a green sash so she would have on the same color as her Mom and Tati was fine because her mother’s dress had a red sash too. When Atropos had showed her the cape, just in case it was cold riding in the carriage to the rustic chapel, Gabriel had created a little ways off from the cabin. He had snapped in a chapel and would snap in horse drawn carriages to take the guests to the chapel. Rowena said that her boss had to at least have the memory of being at her wedding. So, he was bringing the Dean and a few fellow professors, her agent, her editor and their families. He was doing it for Mari and Mo, as well.  
  


  
  


  
”I have to admit, when Gabriel came and asked me to sew his granddaughter’s wedding party’s dresses, I was incensed. But you have all been a joy and you are actually interested in what we used to do.”

”It is hard to imagine what the tapestry would look like. All the world’s history, sewn out in intricate detail! It’s amazing! There is still history being formed right now. I wonder why God wanted it stopped?” Sophie asked quietly.

”We are only to record certain events. My sister Lachesis is told what to incorporate, then she tells us. She had to give Gabriel the permission for me to do this. You fit into the dress perfectly each time.”

”I seem to stay the same size. Atropos, did God leave any additions from the fake god’s time here? You would have used the tapestry you had been working on since time began, which makes my heart stop. The Leviathans, Cas’ untimely, but thankfully short reign, Metatron, who if he is back, I would love to talk with.” She caught herself and. “GRRR!!” Sorry, I am just interested in your job and then my mind wanders, which it does unless someone brings up my fiancé. Then I am asking things I probably shouldn’t. I didn’t mean to offend. To me, what you and your sisters do, is one of the most important things, you record who we were, human, fate, Angel or otherwise. If somehow we all including my Lord were gone but another celestial being came along. He would know what beings thrive best here, what things worked and which ones like complete free will, or whatever got Eve into trouble, didn’t. That being might create beings that didn’t burn themselves out in a couple million years.” Sophie smiled, blushed and looked down.

”I, personally believe he is still deciding what parts of what his son created, broke, messed with, destroyed or killed to leave and which to delete. When he has decided, He will tell my sister what to unweave and what leave and then he will have us continue our jobs.” She squatted down in front of Sophie. “I hope that your thread is very long and Dean will be by your side for all but maybe ten years because of the difference in age.” She put her hand to Sophie’s face. ”Go ahead and take it off. You will look a vision!” Atropos smiled a rare smile. “You are all set! Everybody is fitted.”

Sophie got down from the seamstress’ stool. First, she went over to her bedroom desk and got three envelopes with flowing script on them in gold and silver. She handed them to her new friend. Then she went behind the changing screen and changed back into a forest green quilted, corduroy, circle skirt and short sleeved, forest green sweater with a white eyelet collar. She stepped into her forest green and white, high heeled, saddle oxfords. Her long curly hair was pulled back in front by a big forest green, satin bow. Atropos laughed.

“You look like you should be headed to a sock hop, for a malt on your first date. Simply adorable!” Atropos said.

”I love the clothes but not the politics of the time period. So, some days I just pretend it is 1956 and Dean is going to take me to the sock hop.”

”It wasn’t the best time to be anyone who was not part of the majority. Do you already have a theme?”

”Not really, just carrying the color scheme over, but that’s it.” Sophie looked down, then she looked up with a twinkle. “First, so that you know I wanted that, she pointed to the envelopes before I even thought of having a theme, open your envelope, please.”

Atropos opened the envelope with her name and saw the elegant silver and gold print continued.

_Mr. and Mrs. Robert Singer and Ms. Marielle Sutton_

_&_

_Ms. Mary Winchester_

_Invite you to celebrate the joining in marriage of their children,_

_Sophia Grace Sutton_

_&_

_Dean Patrick Winchester_

_On_

_Saturday, December Eighteenth, Two Thousand and Twenty One_

_at_

_Eleven O’Clock A.M._

_at_

_The Cabin of Their Dreams Wedding Chapel_

_Father Gabriel of Our Lady of Joy Catholic Church, Officiating_

_You Will Be Transported By Carriage, So Please Dress Warmly_

_Reception With Meal To Follow_

Atropos ran her fingers over the letters gently. She sniffed and looked up at Sophie with a smile lighting up her whole face. “I, and I am sure my sisters will be honored to attend.” She wiped an errant tear away. “I would love to help your Maid of Honor plan a sock hop themed reception, since she cannot go out.”

Sophie hugged her tight. “Atropos, I hope when we can leave here you will come and see my house and the gardens. That somehow, even though my lifespan is a blink of an eye to you, that we can stay friends. You have become important in a short period of time, those are usually my best and closest friendships.”

”I would very much like that. I have never actually been present when a baby was born, just recorded it.” She saw Sophie drop to a chair. “You didn’t know yet, did you?”

”No, but I love babies and children. I am marrying a man who was made to be a father. And my noisy, growing family.” She took Atropos’ hand. “Is the perfect place to raise happy, healthy, spunky children. How far a long am I?”

”Dean, apparently loves you a great deal. You are three weeks pregnant and Cassia is three weeks old.”

”I didn’t even know I was fertile yet. I thought my body hadn’t kicked back in.” Sophie was already happy, now she glowed.

Atropos rose and kissed her cheek. “I am going in search of Chey. I will send the expectant father up, so you can tell him.” Atropos smiled at the bemused expression on Sophie’s face. She went out into the hall and whispered for a Gabriel.

”Is she alright?” Gabriel flapped in so quickly that he made her hair lift with the force of the air movement.

”She is fine, Father Gabriel.”

“I am an ordained priest it just made certain things easier. Don’t ask what things.”

“She is pregnant. She cannot, they cannot stay here another nine months. And what The Father did before put such strain on her tiny body.” Atropos was getting what her sisters recognized as her stubborn frown. She may be the little sister, but she held onto things like a starving hellhound with a bone.

”Defrown Atropos and worry. He says that they are leaving here for there week long honeymoon. The others will have 24 hour a day angelic protection and Billie is on alert, none may enter the veil. After their honeymoon, they will return to their everyday lives. With the blueprints that Tati drew of the guesthouse, Dean’s workshop, Bobby and Ellen’s house on the lot next door and Mary’s mother-in-law’s cottage. Cas and I almost have their world out there ready for them to return to. Bobby settled on a salvage yard and he and Dean settled on the garage, which they had split for legal purposes. Ellen, Jo and Ash picked a location and closed on the land. They sold everything they still owned in Sioux Falls and called to see about loans and were told that the properties were already theirs and fussing at a bride so close to her wedding could make her look haggard.” Gabriel and Atropos laughed.

”She is tricky like her Grandfather, meant as a compliment to both.” Atropos smiled.

”I’m not flirting, but you should smile more, Atropos, it becomes you much more than a frown.”

Atropos blushed. “Thank you. You can’t help it with her, unless you are broken beyond the fixing.” Atropos’ smile faded. “You have to tell her about the other pregnancy, Gabriel. You know the other side will, just to see the pain in their faces. Especially, Sam.”

”I will after the wedding. I want this to be nothing but happy. She waited so long and never doubted that Dean would be back. When she gets back Lamina will come at her both barrels blasting, she needs to be rested and fully charged to face off with a Sumerian warlock. And I have to fit training in there somewhere. Dad just wants her alive. I think he thinks she will just know how to fight off what’s coming for her. I am not taking chances. I am training her.” 

”I am heading down to talk with Chey, because I promised to help with a reception theme. I am sending the Daddy to be up.”

”Please pass on my warm regards to Clotho. They are still some of my favorite and naughtiest days.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

”I will. She has been invited to the wedding. She will probably come.” Atropos laughed at the look of anticipation on Gabriel’s face. He flew away and she went downstairs.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Sophie said. “Come in.” She was holding her hands over her very flat belly.

”So, is my cousin finally feeling nervous about living in sin and giving birth to bastard children?” James closed the door.

”James, I didn’t invite you to the cabin because I love you and it put you in danger. You are here because you matter to my favorite cousin and my aunt.” She stood up and her eyes began to glow. “Don’t you ever refer to my children as bastard again. They are bright, loving, kind children whose capacity for compassion far surpasses yours and they are still children.” She started to make the house shake as she fought for control. “Judge not, lest you be judged.” “Remember that from the Bible you use to beat people over the head with? I am so thankful that you could not poison Patience with your hate. I thank the Lord that she learned love and compassion from Tess and her grandmother. Tess wouldn’t even recognize you anymore.” She took a deep breath and squeezed her fist tight enough she broke the skin. Her eyes went back to normal. When she opened them, she said. “If you can’t behave or stay away from me, my children and try to mend your relationship with your daughter and mother, you need to go now.”

He slammed her into the wall and got into her face. “I hope whatever is after you gets you, then maybe my child can still be saved. No matter what I say to her she has never been able to see you are a slut, and a witch, who had two children by two different men. Maybe there is a reason, men keep “taking” it from you, maybe it’s because you were really giving it away and couldn’t deal with the truth.” Sophie slapped him hard. He slapped her back and punched her hard in the tummy. When she bent over her belly he kneed her in the face. She slid down the wall and curled around her belly. She caught a glimpse of his aura and then the crows that were swarming around her, covered her and blocked out the light.

Dean, Sam, Cole, Ash and Terin, who was Mari’s boyfriend came into the room, to find him kicking her in the back and head. Sam picked James up and threw him out the window. Gabriel felt his granddaughter’s life fading, so he arrived in time to gentle James’ fall. Gabriel looked at Atropos, asking silently was this supposed to be in the tapestry of Sophie’s life. She shook her head. He used grace to move everyone, so he could lie her on the bed. She took a shaky breath.

”Aura. Spell. Tell kids...love them...love you.” Then her eyes fluttered a few times and shut. She went still. Dean started screaming like he was a wounded animal, it didn’t even sound human. He crawled into bed and laid down beside her. “Kill me, Gabriel, if this is how she ends. I don’t want to live. After all the waiting and close calls and this is how she ends. Kill me.”

”Dean stop it! You don’t get to make that choice, you have three children who need you. Now, shut up and let me work. Ro, my darling rose, please check him for a spell. She said it was a spell, his aura was changed. He’s not a swell person, but beating his female, younger cousin, who had not threatened him, is not his style.” Rowena went to do what was asked and took, Mari, Missouri and Patience with her basically to preoccupy them. 

”I will check with Lachesis and see what threads have come through that are new.” Atropos popped out.

Cas came into the room. He shared a long glance with Sam. Sam took every one who wasn’t Dean or angelic out of the room. Dean started wailing and staring at a certain spot. Cas and Gabriel looked over. Sophie was standing by her grandfather, holding two babies. She smiled sadly at Dean.

”He’s a boy and another girl.” She mouthed at Dean. He saw Billie standing there, he began to panic. She shook her head.

”She is not coming with me, Dean. I have always been her reaper. I am simply helping to keep her calm and to keep the evil that is reaching for her soul away.” She smiled. “I will be attending the first wedding I have ever been invited to. Even got a dress and I am singing at the reception. Her Aunt Mo will be singing, “I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You” as the attendants walk in. It will be beautiful. She needs you to believe. It will keep her focused here.”

Gabriel touched her forehead, when they had repaired most of the damage to her body. She smiled at Billie and told her to wear something silvery and from the fifties. Billie frowned then Billie disappeared and Sophie laid back into her body. Her eyes sprung open. “Is James alright?” Her eyes were full of concern. Gabriel nodded his head.

An average height black woman, with sable brown short, curly hair and Chocolatey eyes came in the room. “What did you do to my fiancé, you witch? Though shall not suffer a witch to live!” She pulled out a semi-automatic pistol, pointed at Sophie and fired. Dean tried to throw himself in front of Sophie. She pushed him back with power, then stopped the bullets in midair and turned them into metal dust that blew out the broken window.

”Only that which is of the light may reside here. Only what is of Yahweh God may remain within this place. Only that which can house the Holy Spirit May enter the home of the children of Father God, Jesus and The Holy Spirit and has any place here, and will be tolerated here.” Phoebe thrashed and growled as Cole and Ketch held her. “All other entities, spirits, thoughts, and energies must flee! I command this in the Mighty and Matchless name of Yahweh God. I compel you, through the power granted me, by Jesus on the cross. Flee unclean thoughtform, flee!” Phoebe threw back her head and the red thoughtform howled in anger as it fled down through the floorboards. Phoebe blinked. “I could see. I couldn’t stop it I swear! I brought James here so, he could not waste the miracle he’d been given. I couldn’t figure out why he just kept making things worse.” She hugged Sophie. “Are you and your baby alright?” Everybody started looking at Sophie and Dean. 

”We just found out. I was heading up when the house shook. Then I couldn’t seem to get off the staircase.” He hugged Sophie, they were both talking at the same time. Then they started kissing.

”Okay, that’s our cue, unless we want to watch a demonstration of how she got pregnant again so quick.” Sam herded people out.

Gabriel said in each mind that the baby was fine. Dean gave him a thumbs up. Sophie whispered through his head, “Thank you, Granpa. J’taime.” He fixed the window and cleaned up any sign of the attack. He closed the door behind himself. Then he leaned against the wall and thanked his father for sparing her whatever the reason.

”Gabe will you come to our room please?” Sam asked seriously. Jo was holding herself. When they got in the room and shut the door. “Gabriel, we think someone did something to us, we are missing from hugging Dean, Sophie and the kids to a morning about two weeks go. Did something happen and you are protecting us?”

”Damn! I did this to protect four of my favorite people. A fallen angel by the name of Cesearea and his Trollop, Bela, who you know Sam.”

”Bela Talbot, would she even be through training and probation yet?”

”Her second day she was black eyed and required no training. They assigned her to go out and kill a woman’s only child by her deceased husband. She did it, in front of the mother, slowly, and with glee. She caught the attention of a fallen angel or Devil, who is second to Luci. He currently goes by Cesearea, because he wants to stay off the radar. His name is Maladriel, he was the first angel to kill another and he kicked off a bloody war, that resulted in a third of all angels and five Archangels being thrown from Heaven. He whispered in Luci’s ear about starting his own kingdom. Luci keeps him close, because you keep your enemy close. Maladriel wants upper Hell with Bela who killed angels and devils to build power and a Nephilim that is loyal to him. It is possible he could unseat my brother. He is working with someone from Lower Hell, he gets Upper Hell and whoever they are working with can use human souls to gain the strength to get to Heaven. Where he plans on starting another war while it is still scarce up there. The child would have killed her. He didn’t care what that would do to the three who lived or the children. I took the nephilim. Then I gave Dean a push of lust and when they came out of the shower, where I learned that she can do amazing things while in a head stand or hand stand. Then I gave them privacy. She got pregnant, not even eight hours after I terminated the other one. They had you pushed so deep, you just didn’t remember it. He made her forget, because by the time we sensed danger, we wouldn’t be able to save her. I really was going to tell all four of you what happened before you go back. I just wanted the two of them to have a perfect day.” Gabriel saw how tortured Sam’s eyes looked. “Sam you just had regular sex with her. She asked him not to hurt you. He said if she did right she would save all three of you. Bela wanted to peg her, so she did. Physically, Sophie was not damaged. I felt evil inside her, which made no sense, so I came to check on her. I killed the life-sucking leech and increased her fertility. When Dean-o got her pregnant. I went back. The average pack went from ten to twelve wolves to about fifty. They are actively recruiting. Nest size has tripled. Last week there was a nest with a hundred twenty-five vamps. Thirty hunters went down. And some of the vamps escaped. So, we went around Dad, and we finished them off. Civilians are supposed to not believe. Her classes and papers give a certain percentage enough evidence who believe. All the general public believing again, would lead to people because Their neighbors like their steak rare and only walk their dogs at night, shooting the neighbor if he came to the door to ask if the teenaged daughter could babysit on Saturday. Witch hunts would be back. The world is on the brink. Dad is making angels night and day and in addition to making them, he is upgrading some existing ones, like Cas who was suppose to be an archangel, but he angered the fake. The more the walls between the universes weaken, the worse things get on our Earth.”

Sam and Jo talked to each other silently, then Sam nodded. “We wait until she is ready to leave for her honeymoon.

“Thank you, it wouldn’t work out okay if she wasn’t talking to me.” Gabriel actually looked worried. “If she locks herself in a bubble all alone afraid for all of you, she will lose.

  
”I almost lost you. I couldn’t breathe. I could feel myself shutting down.” Dean said as he reverently took off her sweater and bra and her shoes, then her skirt and thong.

”I fought hard to stay in my body, but he cracked the vertebra in my neck. I just floated out.” She took off his flannel, then removed his tee. She caressed his chest and licked his nipple. She undid his belt, jeans and slipped them down, along with his boxers then she knelt between his legs. He watched her as she took him into her mouth. She just lowered her mouth over him, barely touching him, letting the warmth arouse him. When her nose reach his pelvis she closed her lips around him. She hummed until he was writhing, then she swallowed hard and he groaned, she slid her tongue along the underside of his cock, flicking at the vein. She sucked in until she had airtight suction and she began to bob up and down his length. She pulled up until only the tip remain in her mouth, she took a quick breath, which blew air across his tip. She slid her tongue back and forth across his slit. Then she licked at the head like it was a lollipop. She swallowed him again, this time vibrating her tongue all the way down, then she rhythmically swallowed hard.

Dean growled. He yanked her off of his cock and quickly switched places with her. He pushed her legs apart with his shoulders, flattened his tongue and licked her from the back of her hole to her clit. She squealed and then moaned. Dean chuckled and gently sucked on her clit until she came screaming his name. He went back to licking her from the back of her hole to just below her clit, he kept doing it until she was begging incoherently, he couldn’t tell if she wanted him to stop or keep going, so he went with keep going. Then he slid his tongue inside her and slowly began to fuck her with it. She kept clinching his tongue but he didn’t stop until she came again, using two fingers to help her through her orgasm, then adding a third and fucking her with them while he tongued her clit. She came so hard she screamed his name. Dean chuckled he was glad the room was soundproof. He slid his body up hers, reveling in the feel of her silky skin against his satiny skin. He slid into her to the hilt. They both took delight in the feel of each other, they had come too close to never feeling it again. He took her hand and began to move, they moaned from the sensation of her tightness stroking his hardness. Dean tucked himself into her as close as he could, until he could feel her heart thudding through his chest. He picked up speed and force and she bit her bottom lip at the pleasure flooding her. She sucked his pec where she could reach it, until she left a mark. He smiled at her, promising he would find where he could leave a mark that wouldn’t show when she had on her dress. Soon, she started to clinch him, he sped up his thrusts until she chanted his name and “I love you.” over and over. He lost rhythm, he pushed in as far as he could. They stared into each other’s eyes as they both came. He rested his head over her heart and couldn’t stop the sobs that came rushing up, he remembered what it felt like when for a few minutes he couldn’t hear her heart beating and how everything inside him began to give up. She just ran her fingers up and down his back and provided a port for his storm.

”Dean, whatever is coming up is dangerous and important or they wouldn’t keep trying to kill me. I might lose. You have to promise me you will fight past the pain and be here for the children.” Sophie said gently.

”It wasn’t completely voluntary. I think we are linked so closely, we can’t live without each other.” Dean said as he pulled out of her and moved to lay beside her.

“Then we should have everything set up so Sam and Jo or Patience and Xavier, are awarded custody and their inheritance is setup in stages.” Sophie looked so sad at the thought of not getting to be there for their children.

”I didn’t want you to think I was a gigolo after a good time and your money.” She laughed. “How much money are we talking?”

”Conservatively speaking around $300 billion in assets and another $100 billion in liquid assets. There is a stock fund, of around $100 million, carefully invested on the market. So, sometimes it goes up and sometimes it goes down. But anything over the $50 million in profit, goes into overseas accounts for emergencies. The kids have interest bearing college accounts. There are real estate investments from utilities companies to hotels and shopping malls. There are pieces of art all around the world in homes or skyscrapers. I love art. I find that a photo can be just as moving as a painting or sculpture if the photographer is any good. My stepfather provided generously for my mother. She has no head for figures, so, he left the bulk of his estate to me. I have added about $45 or $50 million myself from book sales, a movie that was optioned from one of my books. From doing the lecture circuit several thousand. Picking up businesses that are in trouble and the owners either don’t have the money or are too lazy to nurse their family business. I buy them for a song, apply t.l.c. And I end up with a profitable business. I reward loyalty and hard work, if Herb is going to retire in a year with bennies, then I make sure that his bennies are still going to be there and he has something to live on while he visits The Maldives or his grandchildren in Ohio. My management group has the best background check ever, through Aunt Mo. I enjoy the money but not enough to quit teaching and having to travel would keep me away from you and the kids and being present and a participant in their lives.” She noticed how quiet he had gotten. “You can take a course or two or learn from Margeaux the head of my management group, which is how I learned, you can not let it bother you Dean. I can keep you and you just stay fit and keep me satisfied sexually. We could get a prenup, which would cut me to the quick because if I lost every penny of it and still had you and the kids, I would die a happy old woman in her bed. But if I lost you, none of this means as much as you, so I would wither and die.” She grabbed his semi-hard dick and stroked him to hardness. She straddled him and slid him into her, sinking down until her slight weight rested on his body. He reached up and held her still, moving until he bumped her spot and her beautiful, intelligent green eyes glazed with lust.

”It doesn’t matter to you that I got my G.E.D. and I didn’t wanted to do much but hunt and tinker. I thought about a degree in tinkering, but my father made sure that I felt stupid and unable to take those tinkering classes. I want you to think about who and what I’ve been and tell me if risking your tenure and your financial playground is worth me ruining your reputation? Is my joy stick worth doors closing in the kids faces?” She clinched him hard. Then leaned forward and bit his diaphragm hard, it drew blood. Dean growled. His hands tightened on her hips, he knew it would bruise that silky skin, he didn’t care. Did she really forget about her empire because she loved him or was she after a toy? Dean was mad at himself because he knew either way he would stay. She was spitting mad. He was beginning to feel like an idiot. He was about to let his father spoil something wonderful for him. She wrenched her way out of his hold. She stalked into the gigantic shower in the cabin’s master suite’s bathroom and turned the water on without touching the knobs. She never just used power to use it, she was too mad to care. He reached past her to turn off the water.

”If you want to keep that hand. Leave my water alone. I have a nasty, sticky temper and I refuse to stand or sit or be full of someone who thinks, I could care about you not having a pedigree. I don’t give an anorexic, tiny rat’s ass about that crap! My mother and Aunt picked cotton in the summer to help supplement the family’s income. My grandmother washed people’s floors and took in ironing so her children could finish school. There’s my fancy pedigree, you nincompoop!” He reached for the water and she full out tackled him and bit his inner thigh, way too close for comfort to his favorite body part. He flipped her and she struggled to get out from under him. She managed to turn over, under him. Dean bared his teeth and bit her on the inside of her thigh. Then he held her in place while he used his other hand to prep her hole. She squirmed, which was just turning them both on more. Dean soaped her hole and his cock. Then he pulled her up pushed her back against the wall. She was mad enough that her face was red and she hissed at him. He took the opportunity to shove a wet washcloth in her mouth, hoping it would curtail her need to bite him. He kissed her mouth and she tried to bite him around the cloth. He had both her hands in one of his and pinned over her head. He slid down until he was on his knees. He pinned her knees over his shoulders, he watched her angry face, making sure he wasn’t hurting her as he slid into her ass. When he was all the way into the hilt. He kissed her forehead and nose.

”Please just listen.” She nodded. “John started subtly telling me that I was holding Sam back, because I could barely read, so how could I teach Sam? We didn’t need school to know where to shoot or how to kill the things that we hunt. He had me convinced that I would stink at school, before I ever went. I waited for Sammy because instinctively I knew not to leave him alone with my Sammy.” He started moving just a little. “Then it was Sammy’s a softie. But you were made to hunt, not for books. You are already becoming a good hunter and you’re a natural mechanic, you don’t need to go to school. Leave that for the little girl you raised.” He licked her tears and moved just a little harder, a little more deliberately in and out of her. “He had me missing more school than I was going to by the time I was twelve. I’d had my arm broken, my shoulder dislocated, I had been swiped by a wolf and a wendigo and used by a vizinkubusz, almost died from their pink goo. I had also successfully killed a werewolf. I stopped school altogether when I killed my first vamp. He won the battle without firing a shot, kept kicking at me and then dangle what could happen to Sammy if I got caught, etc.” He started thrusting into her harder than he ever had, she whimpered but she didn’t tell him to stop so he didn’t, she understood the metaphor and how his father had done this to his spirit way before he did it to his actual body. Then Sammy left and I believed him, that I was a good hunter, who was also his whore to pimp or to use. He slammed into her and they both came. “My heart and soul know you are never going to be ashamed of me and will dissect anyone who dares say anything bad about me. But sometimes my head hears his voice asking me who am I trying to fool? Or telling me that, “she’ll laugh at me with her colleagues and then come home and use the part of me she’s not ashamed off.” He kissed her face then he pulled the washcloth out. “That’s some temper!” He kissed her mouth and she kissed back.

”You are a priceless, precious gift from God. John Winchester was evil scum, he had to blight everything and everyone he touched.” She kissed each eyelid. “You save lives, you stop apocalypses, you are a wonderful father and I know that you will revolutionize the world of hunting. When you leave this world you will leave behind a legacy to be proud of.” She kissed him long and deep. She squeezed him down there. “Dean look at me.” He slid his eyes to her. “You won’t hurt me. You always treat me like a princess. But that confused, lonely, seventeen year old boy needs to show his sexual prowess. Let me just be a woman to you, not something you are not good enough for, but just a flesh and blood woman, who loves you. We are equals Dean, but you are in charge, you are the man, you are head of our home. It is not money that proves that. It is the ability to take and to mate your woman, to match or exceed her in strength, the need to protect her, how you treat the children you start inside her, Dean. Show John, he was wrong. I am your woman Dean, take me, permanently make me yours. She stood up off him and leaned against the wall. Kill his ghost Dean.” She ran her fingers through her folds and stalked to him and rubbed her essence on his lips. He licked them. His eyes were black with lust. She ran her hands over her nipples and breasts, she turned around and bent over and ran her fingers from the crease of her ass to her clit, then looked back at him and licked her fingers. Dean let out an animalistic growl and pushed her into the wall. He raised a leg and shoved himself in her ass. He pulled her hands over her head and held them tight in his hand. He nipped her neck right at her brain stem. He slammed into her a few more times. Then Dean ran his hand back and forth through her curls, then he pushed his fingers into her and slammed her ass a couple of times. She moaned. He saw her breasts. He lifted her right breast to her mouth.

”Suck.” He said and she suckled. “Bite.” He said. She bit her nipple. And groaned. He felt bigger than normal. His body was giving off heat and it made him steam in the lukewarm water. He put his free hand between her breasts. Her heart was thudding faster than normal. He slammed in and out of her, as fast and hard as he could. “Suck.” He said. She used her face to nudge a breast up and she sucked her nipple hard. “Good.” He bit the cord of her neck hard and he kept the hold as he slammed himself in and out of her ass until she came. “Wash me. Now.” She grabbed the soap and washed him. He put one knee over each arm and pushed her back into wall. He bit under her breast over her thudding heart. Then he lined himself up and pistoned into her so fast he was a blur. She came again and again. He slammed into her. She was glad she wasn’t standing, she kept whiting out. He had taken her to the place where time had no meaning, the only thing that existed in her world was his cock and her cunt. He kissed her, deep and hungry. She came and just as she came down, he slammed forward hard and ended up balling her. She came so hard, she started spasming from overstimulation and she screamed his name.

“I am here, my body has yours, I have you. I am your man.” He kissed her, he was still rougher than normal, but less the primal male and more himself.

”Dean baby. Can you hear me?” She tried after he pulled out of her. She hurt, but it was okay. They were okay.

”Yes. Did I hurt you?” He whispered.

”Would my protector, my man, hurt me?” She said as she rubbed her nipple across his mouth. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. She moaned and he stood up, with her wrapped around him. He laid her back on the bed, he pulled her down to the footboard and used scarves to gently tie an ankle to each post, spreading her open like a buffet table. “Put your hands together.” She did. He used a scarf to tie them together. “Pillow your head on them and do not move them.” She did exactly as he told her. “You may not come or make any noise. Do you need a gag to stay silent?” She shook her head. “Good girl. I didn’t trip you up.” Dean took her foot and held it still, then he put a toe in his mouth and treated it like it was a cock, he gave each toe a blow job and she was writhing when he finished her little toe on the other foot. He flicked his tongue up each calf, like he was a snake slithering up her legs . Sophie begged him with her eyes. He shook his head no. He licked the backs of her knees, nipping each one. He nibbled on her thighs, leaving love marks on the backs, insides and outsides. She was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes were squeezed tightly closed. He flattened his tongue and slid it from her hole to her cunt, repeatedly. She writhed and her mouth opened in an “o”. When she settled a bit, Dean nibbled on her clit, he put one hand on her flat tummy and pushed her back down. He kept wanting to shove his dick deep inside her. He pushed his tongue inside her instead and fucked her with it. When she came down, they just showered and she had asked her grandfather to mend her outfit, it was one of her favorites. He had and she defiantly put it back on. They kissed until it almost came off again. Then Dean steered them out of their bedroom and downstairs. After she made it through the hug brigade, she was giggling. She headed to the kitchen, her thanksgiving cooks followed her into the kitchen.

Mari and Missouri started making the cookie crumb and graham cracker crumb crusts for the pies. Patience started on the chocolate oatmeal refrigerator cookies. Ellen made ice cream for the pies. Ellen jumped she was standing next to the iPod, when without looking up, Sophie started music from the forties and fifties. Sophie apologized through poorly restrained laughter. Ellen finally laughed too. Sophie put the last two pizzas in the oven. With dinner taken care of, Sophie mixed together colors of organic food color, until she had the forest/clover green and cranberry colors she needed. She mixed each one together then she added it to her fondant and spread fondant out and rolled it to the thickness she wanted for the panels on the cake. She did a separate white panel and carefully inked in a staff and painted the notes to “O’ Holy Night.” Then she did the fondant for the groom’s cake which was a cake version of Baby. She got so wrapped up that she didn’t hear the timers, her mother pulled the gigantic pizzas from the ovens.

”We will call you when we are ready to eat.” Her mother kissed her cheek.

”Thank you, Maman.”

”No problem my baby.”

  
Sophie went back to work on the wheels for Baby, even the tiny license plate she had taken pictures of was painted on to the fondant. She did the present decorations on their sheet of fondant. She would have to use magic to get them to stay when she stretch the fondant over each layer. She made the decorations for the ribbons and ornaments. She had slid it into the subzero, when Mari came to get her.

”Dean wanted to come but we wanted to eat tonight, so, I came to collect you.” Sophie smiled then she got pale. 

“Maman someone entered the bubble I don’t know. Please take the kids and go to CJ and lock yourselves in. To get through they have to be powerful and they might have hurt Granpa, we might be on our own.”

Mari called for the kids Mari and Mo went with them. There were guns out all around the room.

”If they got our location out of Granpa, I doubt the guns will do any good.” Sophie said spreading calm through the house.

”Noticed your cousin, took Phoebe and head to hide. Wait here comes Phoebe.” Dean said. “I would say I am sorry, but you are too nice to end up married to him.”

”I got another nephew close to your age. He is just about as good looking as this one, he is a police officer.” Rufus offered. Phoebe smiled and sniffed.

Sophie started to creep to the door. Dean reached for her and missed so he caught up and stayed by her side. They both jumped at the knock on the door. Sophie’s eyes started to glow the house shook. The fire shot up the chimney. The animals lined up in front of them. She was using her third eye to look outside, it made the glowing go white for a bit.

”Just seven, none are armed. All are gifted to some degree.” Sophie cleared her throat. “Go far from here. Go back however you got here and no one in your group will be hurt. Persist and I will defend my family. She dropped her shielding. Crowley, Anael and Rowena gasped at the energy that rolled off of her.

”Down, Pumpkin!” Gabriel said from the middle of the room. I got held up by a demon squad, group, whatever, they wanted you. I crispified them. My surprise got here sooner than it should of. Call your Mom and Aunt.” She did what he asked then he opened the door. Seven people were standing there looking alarmed. Sophie smiled at the extra chairs and pizza and salad. The oldest man looked around. When Aunt Mo came down the stairs, she squealed and ran to the man.

”Macrae! Oh, Sweet Jesus, thank you! Let me look at you.” He said the same thing they laughed and grabbed each other and hugged tight.

”Gabriel not to be insulting, but didn’t he die?” Sam asked suspiciously.

”The other side gave him amnesia. He had his name, was told he had no one who was waiting for him, so when he was healed. He started his life in Oregon. They changed files so, the government informed his sisters and mother, he was dead. Then they changed them back so he wasn’t looking and neither was I, one of Crowley’s spies spotted him, told Crowley, he passed it on. I checked it out, it is him, they are all clean, and excited for this meeting. If the other guys had gotten a hold of him and used him as bait. He would have worked because it would hurt her mother and her aunt to see him die.”

As Sam watched the family was introduced to his brother’s family. He smiled when Mac as he called himself because his son-in-law was named Ray, which is what he used to go by, kissed Sophie’s cheek, and put his hand on her belly and said a quick prayer for the child. Sophie glowed.

”Why don’t you let Cade show everyone their rooms and then we can get acquainted while we eat?” Cade bounced upstairs everyone following him. Ray glared at James, so did Sophie. “James only reason you are here is because Aunt Mo would be upset if something happened to you. You have used up my hospitality and my patience. If you cannot sit at the table with someone so disgusting, feel free to go to your room and eat, we will not miss your company.” He grabbed some pizza, salad, dump dressing on his salad, poured some tea and stumped up the stairs. He looked at Phoebe.

”I moved out James. I was done with you when all the men were out there ready to defend their women to the death if necessary and you cowered in your room. I need a man in action, maturity and I need a Christian who would be able to find it in his heart to love the cousin, who didn’t let her fiancé and brother kill you for hurting her. She has opened her home to you to give you a chance to mend things with your mother and your only child. You have been rude and snide and every night I have to listen to you vetch about how wicked she is.” James glared at Sophie, then Phoebe and stumped upstairs and slammed his door.

Sophie said. “Please stay. I do love you. You are safe here. Granpa can probably make another bubble for him.”

”No problem. Everybody sit down, here they come, soup’s on!” Sophie just shook her head at her Granpa and she chuckled.

”You've got the gift in the kitchen that Ma Mere had. Someone needed to, these two can cook, but they hate it. You have to love what you’re doing for the magic to come through in food. So, I will start with the baby. Marielle, what have you done with yourself since I saw you last. You were twelve.”

I finished school and got my PhD in End Times Studies. I hunted a bit, met the scruffy guy sitting next to his daughter. We enjoyed each other for a time. I left, he didn’t know about Big Eyes down there until about two days before we came here a month ago. I went to study at The Institute in France and that is where she was born. I met my husband, Franklin Sutton, there. He was ready to get back in the field and the two of them took to each other. You would never have been able to guess he wasn’t her bio father. She has mannerisms from both. We came back here and started hunting. When she was twelve, Franklin was killed in a hunt. I started drinking to numb the pain. She started hunting with me. I was drunk on a hunt. There were more wolves than I thought. One bit her and started to drag her off. I got her back and watching her go through the cure, knowing that after all that pain, she still might die, scared me sober.” She dabbed her eyes. Sophie was there in a flash comforting her mother and daring her uncle to say anything mean to her.

”She has courage, and where she loves she will kill to protect.” He looked at her. “Was all that you?”

”Yes. I was prepared to incinerate you, if you were here to harm my family, which is everyone sitting around this table, including you and yours now, Uncle Mac.” She kissed her mother’s cheek and then returned to her seat.

”Mo what have you been up to?” He asked curiously.

”Well, I got married, he left and then got killed in a car accident. I had a son. He is upstairs showing his disdain for the witches, alternative livers, and unwed couples staying in the same room. He wasn’t always so bad.” Mari and Sophie cleared their throats after sudden bouts of coughing. “He wasn’t. The loss of his father hit him hard. Then I kept a roof over our heads by using my gift to help. Their Dad came to me looking for answers and found the real world, it unhinged him.” She pointed at Dean who was nibbling on Sophie’s hand and she was lost in his gaze. “But I was able to help some people. Through the two of them, I reached more people and I taught those who had gifts how to control them. James’ wife Tess was sick. I saw her get better and I put too much faith in the gift and none in God. It is harder to read those closest to you, she got better for awhile and then she came out of remission. James blamed me for everything from not getting to do her list to not being able to prepare Patience. He took her away from me and taught her I was a fake who was going to Hell for taking people’s money and telling them lies. I saw a Welsh wraith kill one of my students, then there were two paths. I could call these boys in and they could scare him off me, but either way, he would find out that Patience had the gift of sight too and go after her. If I chose the path that brought them to me, she would die. So, only Dean could come right then. He brought Jody with him.” Jody smiled and waved. “I sent them to Patience. I had seen what happened if I went with them, the wraith killed us both. James almost got her killed with his stubbornness. I died and Dean was quite mad at me for picking the way I was sure my granddaughter lived. James even after seeing her gift work, told her to ignore it and it would go away, it did for him. Patience was angry that he knew I wasn’t a fraud, but he never made up with me. She went back to school, but things were rocky between them. Patience had a vision of Claire dying, Claire raised her hand and smiled, he told her if she left not to come back.”

”She left, she saved our lives and became part of our family, then the real dude came back. And Mama Mo came back. We were all so happy for Patience. And my Kaia came back.” She held a dark-haired, Latina girl’s hand and kissed it. Then Mama Mo drug us to her sisters house for Christmas. I have to get my fudge-almond cookie fix or I get the shakes. She sends us a big tin full of them, once a month and then we mail the empty tins back and she sends one a month.” Claire added. Then she nibbled on Kaia’s neck. She smiled shyly and blushed.

”Speaking of, if you menfolk who were here playing when the women worked, want dessert, you should clear the table. And my dear, sweet Daddy it is your turn for dishes.” She smiled mischievously. Mac got up and so did the other men. “You weren’t here letting the children eat too much sugar!”

”I am part of this family, so are they, you worked hard, we can clean.”

”Okay, but only because I can use the time while you clean to marinate the ribs, ham, roast and black bean loaf mixture.”

“Are you a vegetarian?” Eddie asked her excitedly.

“Well, I am lacto-ovo veggie and Tati, my daughter is pesto, lacto-ovo veggie. Everything prepared in this house is organic, responsibly sourced. So, the meal will have plenty for the veggiesauruses to eat. Black bean loaf, BBQ seitan ribs, plenty of sides.“ Sophie told an excited Eddie.

”Are you okay? Should you be sitting down?” Ray said quietly.

”Men. Women used to give birth and go back to work in the fields that same day.”

”I meant you died earlier. James had a rider, his aura is so murky and mean, it just blended in until it had done what it was waiting for orders to do. Then it punched you, took you down with a knee to the face, and then he kicked you to death. If your Granpa was not an Archangel, you would have stayed dead.”

Eddie stared at the space around her. “He is right, Cousin. Your aura is still faded in places and has an overlay of grey, like people who are about to collapse from exhaustion. We are a Reiki healers and The Path counselors.” He gently took her elbow and turned her around. “We will get the marinating items double bagged and refrigerated. Then we will bring out ten ice cream pies and the assorted refrigerated cookies.” He put his hands on his hips.

”We will tell Dean on you and you will be lucky to get out of bed before the wedding.” Ray said in his soft, lightly accented voice.

”Okay. I’m going. Please tell Dean I went up. If he will either bring me a piece of peanut butter chocolate swirl pie. Or I can just nibble on his. He has a whole pie. He loves pie.”

”Will do. Now get.”

Sophie tried to think of a line of reasoning why she needed to finish her to do list and she couldn’t. She just went upstairs. Stripped and fell across the bed sideways.

Which is where Dean found her when he came upstairs. He stared at the nicely toned, stuck up in the air due to pillows, naked butt. And decided to just enjoy the view for a moment. He wanted to wake her up by sticking a certain part of his body in to her butt. But he knew that if she slept through him coming in the room and wasn’t under the covers because kids might come in and see her without apparel, she was beat. He took his pie and water and went to sit on the sofa to enjoy it. He took the ear buds to the television, turned it to Casa Erotica and prepared to enjoy.   
  


Dean was shoving ice cream pie into his mouth, when he realized the error of his choice. Now he had a raging boner and his hands were full with melting food. He threw his head back in frustration. Then his zipper unzipped and his very hard cock was gently removed from his jeans and boxers. His eyes crossed and he turned off the television, when a tongue slid across his slit he groaned and almost dropped his pie. 

“Eat your pie. I’ll handle things down here.” He looked down into green eyes filled with mischief and love.

”You’re my hero! I was trying to let you sleep.”

”I woke up because I missed you. Now, I’m busy.” She closed her mouth around him and slid all of him in and partially into her throat, she hummed and he put the pie down and tangled his hands in her hair.

The next two days zoomed by. Gabriel informed a very upset Missouri that James had been settled in the bachelor pad version of their bubble. He comforted her as best he could when he reminded her that everyone went back to their lives after Christmas, except for the newlyweds who were heading to a tropical bubble for a week long honeymoon. Then they would return to real life too. Same problems, but hopefully better prepared to deal with them. As far as he could tell, whoever killed John and Maladriel still wanted Sophie alive. And Lamina and Abigor still wanted her dead.

”Mari, Missouri, Mac you need to be aware that if she had not come to the bubble, she might already be dead. She got assaulted twice and died once. Here in the safe place. Out there without the acceptance of her powers that she gained here, she wouldn’t last long. I only worry that she will not kill for just herself.”

”Dad, she is not alone for the next eight months. She will kill to protect those children. She wasn’t ready to kill her cousin. I don’t think she will choose to endanger herself for anyone except her children and those she carries and Dean.” Mari smiled.

”I hope you are right. Is she up?”

”You are joking right? She got up at four. She said Dean stopped her for a special, good morning and then went back to sleep. She is in the kitchen, maybe, she may be helping with the horses.” Mo said with a chuckle.

”Sam what are you doing?”

”I just need one last kiss before you are his wife.” Sam cornered Sophie. “I love Jo, but I can’t stop thinking about your mouth or how tight you are. Though I hate what I did to you, I want to bury myself in both sides of you.” He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. He lifted her shirt and suckled on the breast he had been self-satisfying himself with thoughts of. She moaned and undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down. He flipped up her skirt and took off the oxblood thong she had on. He leaned down and licked her a few times, savoring her taste on his tongue. Then he lined himself up and pushed into her cunt. She came from the feeling of being stretched. He started moving, she begged him to be rougher and move faster. Sam obliged. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled his brother’s bedroom, that was a major turn-on. Taking her on their bed. He was paying such close attention to bumping her cervix with each thrust, he didn’t see Dean, with his gun aimed at Sam’s head. Sophie screamed and threw herself between them. Everything slowed down. The gun fired, Sophie screamed, there was a splash of blood when the bullet stopped Sophie’s heart. Sam woke up, in a cold sweat, shaking. He just rolled into Jo’s arms, she held him while he shook. It had been so real, he could smell her blood and the gunpowder. He felt that way for the first couple of days they had been in New Mexico, but by the time he picked up Jo at the airport he had it all worked out. This made him feel dirty. He needed to talk to Mo or Gabriel, they would know why the dreams were back.

Sophie watched the children feeding the horses and prayed she would be enough to keep them safe. She headed to her office and locked it. She sat down at her desk and prayed. Sophie took out ten sterling silver crosses, all a little different, three were on a man’s chain, one was very similar to the men’s but was for a child. The others were distinctly female and two were pairs of earrings. They had differing birthstones. She took out a stiletto that she kept in the desk for emergencies, and slit her arm open, letting it drain into a silver bowl, that had been blessed and consecrated and had Angelica in the bottom. She put her hand over the wound and it sealed.

”Father God, I ask for a miracle of protection.

Once these tokens are worn on the body of the one to whom it belongs

Let nothing beyond death by natural causes allow them to be removed.

Father, for their sake not mine, please let it protect them from any who seek to harm them.

If craft or the power of the evil is hurled against them! Please Father God return it to the sender threefold. 

Please let the wisdom you have given each be used to guide them through the minefield laying before them. 

Father God, I beseech you, let the greatest gift you gave me cover them completely and keep them safe.

Please, Jehovah Machsi, let the pure, full love of my life’s blood cover them in impenetrable protection from those who attack them mentally, emotionally, spiritually or physically.

I ask this in your Son’s beloved name. As you will Father, so mote it be.”

When she had finished invoking the power she took the necklaces and submerged them in her blood. She had lost enough blood that she was lightheaded. She closed her eyes and said the 23rd psalm, exactly seven times, like her spiritual warfare book suggested. She prayed for cleanliness of anything that might weaken the protection, then she took the necklaces and put them in the other silver bowl. She took them and the cross made of onyx to the bathroom. She said a prayer and placed the blessed symbol of protection over the faucet in a way that any water coming out would become holy water. She put the bowl in the sink and let it rinse away physical traces of her blood. Then she prayed her gifts be used only in the service of the Lord and protecting of those she loved and mankind if that were to be her fated mission. She used heat from her hand to dry them. Finally, she called Dean and Sam to please round everyone up and come to her office.

She sat down, she was still a little wobbly from blood loss. She smiled when she heard the noise and voices that meant her family was on the way. Dean opened the door, checked behind to make sure no one was forcing her to call them here.

”Sweetheart, is everything okay?” He asked as he came around the desk. He look at Mari and Sam when she hugged him. She finally let go and asked him to sit with the others.

”Last night while I slept, Yahweh showed me his plans for me. He told me to protect in a special way certain people either because they will join me as my defenders while I do what he asks. We will get until I deliver the twins. The other side will step up their efforts to convince me to turn my back on God, use me to eventually create a weapon against him, or kill me. Sophie stood up slowly, pleased when she didn’t wobble. “These are blessed and consecrated just for each of you. You are never take it off and because we all forget, once on they won’t come off.”

She took out a pair of earrings. She put one to CJ’s ear and the baby cried for a few seconds then stopped. When she wore both she turned to Jo.

”Reggie, will need to have these put on the minute she enters the world.” She took out a cross with Jo’s birthstone, it was straight forward, but still feminine like its wearer. She stood there while Jo put it on. “Blessed Be”. Jo smiled uneasily at her. She walked to where Patience and Xavier sat. “First, Dean and I discussed the children if something happens to us during this thing, we want you to be the Godparents to the children. This means they will not be brought up to be hunters.” They both said yes. “. She handed each their necklace and they put them on. “Blessed Be.” One by one she handed out the necklaces. Then she asked to be left alone with Dean and Sam.

”I asked you to stay behind because the attacks on the two of you will be the strongest. You are to be my guards while I keep the door to Upper Hell locked forever. They have already had a go at you, Sam making you dream of the current you killing me or causing my death because you are being intimate with me. Sam, you love Jo, we are brother and sister, nothing more and you would never hurt those you love. There will be trials for me to complete, if I fail... I also must gather the location of the map, that shows the way to the door. Lucifer hid them in three places and all have become strongholds of certain types of monsters.”

“We will go to the door those who got trapped on this side of the door or have figured other ways to get up here, will fight to the death to keep me from succeeding. I have to find the door, it is well hidden, but the map Yahweh has shown me how to get to, will show the exact location. Then I must impale myself on the door the spikes will create holes in my body, the door is designed to funnel my blood to a vortex, with the last drop, the door will open. While I am on the door I must reverse the polarity on the lock vortex, make it spin clockwise then the last drop will make the door disappear and seal lower hell forever. If I succeed at doing what he asks of me, we will be returned home alive and whole. If I die beforehand or I fail to reverse polarity, we stay dead. I won’t fail, I want us to see our children grow up. I want Sam to see his children grow up. I can’t wait to see the pretty babies Ash and Chey and Cole and Carmen will make. Oh, or Pati and Xavier. I want to get to know my Uncle, Aunt and cousins. Everyone and everything in all universes will be destroyed, no point in bringing us back so we can die again.”

”Save the “I’m brave and I know I will win.” crap for someone else. It doesn’t piss you off that you were genetically engineered to grow up and throw yourself on a spiked door in Hell. Your his great granddaughter, doesn’t that count for anything?” Dean was seething.

”You can be such a selfish jackass sometimes, Dean. I was supposed to tell my Sovereign, my Lord, no because it will get Dean’s knickers in a knot. Find another way to save all of creation, to fix the mess my uncle created. If this door crumbles or cracks all the way through all of creation, all the AUs, come crashing down. The last thing your selfish ears will hear will be your children’s screams as this world collapses. And you could have saved them, by letting me be the key I was made to be. You seem to forget, that you helped create me. That your father helped too and our brother.” Sophie just sat down on the floor, tears pouring down her face. She was staring into the fire. She looked so small and she looked exhausted. “Please let anyone know if they can do something by themselves, to do it, if they have to have me I am here. I love you both. I would like to be alone.”

Sam came over and kissed her head, rubbed her shoulders and whispered, “I’ve got your back, tiny one. He’s scared. Cut him a break.” She smiled at him. He left them alone and prayed his brother could navigate these waters without capsizing.

“I was going to start my apology with a counter argument, but then I realized you would be scared, make yourself sick with worry then, have faith I would succeed and come back to you. Or you would stand firmly by my side and wipe out half of Hell if that is what it took to keep me on that door.” He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. “I am with you. You will not fail. I didn’t doubt your ability, I still have a hard time trusting God, even though this one has been good to me. The part that terrified me was him bringing us back. Which is why, you have made provisions for the children, not because you don’t trust him, but because you might fail and someone needs to ease the children through it, it is the worst thing in the world, except losing your brother or your wife.” He rested his head against hers. She put her arms around him and he held her while she cried and they rocked. “Part of the entertainment of winding up your temper is to see what you’ll call me.” She chuckled through her tears. She looked up at him and he kissed her. The kiss deepened he unbuttoned the top of her plum colored corduroy shirt dress. He kept kissing her as he stuck his hand in her bra, cupped her breast and flicked her nipple with his thumb. Sophie moaned into his mouth. Dean moaned as she opened his pants and wrapped her hand around him and stroked. She leaned down and swallowed him whole, just held him there for a moment, then she sucked in her cheeks and began to swizzle up and down him. Sophie slid her tongue around his tip and across his slit, she nibbled softly around his tip, then slid him back into her throat, she hummed his name over and over, Dean tangled one hand in her loose hair and the other grasped the pillow, his head writhed back and forth, his legs were completely laxed, his breathing was heavy, he closed his eyes and just felt the sensations. Sophie caressed his balls gently and Dean rasped out her name. She took his free hand and put it to her throat, she massaged his balls, Dean’s cock twitched and he could feel it deep in her throat. He groaned and shot his load down her throat, he could feel her swallowing it. As soon as she was done cleaning him up, he dragged her on his lap and swung her around. He finished unbuttoning her dress and slid her arms out. He undid her lacy plum colored bra and matching bikini undies. Dean worshipped her body with his tongue and teeth, until he felt all the tension leave her. He drove her crazy by licking back and forth right above her navel, she moaned loudly. Dean kissed her inner thighs. She looked down her body at him, he looked up at her and nibbled her clit. She screamed and he switched to licking her hole, opened the drawer in the end table and got the lube, he lubed his hand he went back to her clit and laved it with his tongue and slowly slid his finger into her hole and worked it back and forth, she keened and begged for more. Dean slid in a second finger and began to scissor her opened and slid them in and out, she begged Dean, to just put himself inside her. He added another finger and slid them in and out freely. He gently bit her butt cheek, then he leaned over her, kissed her and lined himself up and shoved into her hole, she squealed and her butt spasmed around him, he pulled almost out and shoved back in she groaned. She begged for faster, so Dean sped up his thrusts. She came screaming his name. Dean thrust through her orgasm, his balls pulled close to his body and she clinched him and he filled her up and she came again. He pulled the throw over them and held onto her for dear life. They both were out in seconds.

Gabriel stood behind the sofa and watched his most cherished possession, he knew he didn’t own her, but she was his. He loved her so much. When his Father had told him the errand he wanted her to run, he had begged that he spare her. He had broken his own personal code about endangering himself and volunteered. But Luci had made the key flesh and blood, and she had to be born of the right genealogy and have the right experiences, there was no other key than Sophie. Gabriel snapped their clothes on and gently kissed her brow. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She touched his cheek.

“Yahweh already told me what is up. That as soon as these babies are born, we will have to begin and time is running short.” She kissed Dean. “I am scared, we all are, but we understand how important it is. We will do our best.” There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Sam and Jo walked in, they both had on their necklaces, but different clothes.

”Great minds think alike.” Dean said as he rubbed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jo smiled, Sam didn’t.

”Before we start I want it known I asked them to wait, but Dad moved up his time table. I could have forced it but I wanted you married and honeymooned before anything else got dumped on you. This is one of the things that had to happen for Sophie to be the key. The night CJ was born, the entities that hitched a ride in on Sam and Jo, attacked you Sophie. Sam got you upstairs, introduced himself as Cesearea, whose real name is Maladriel, he was the first angel to draw blood in the war, he fled. He connived and killed his way into second place behind Luci. Bela is his trollop, she turned quickly, started doing whatever was needed to get power. Maladriel used Sam’s body to get you pregnant and Bela used Jo’s body to peg you.”

”What does peg me mean? Is she inside my baby girl?” Sophie started shaking. Dean glared at Gabriel.

”Sweetheart, pegging is when a woman puts a fake penis, a dildo or vibrator in a strap on harness and half of the dildo goes into her and the other half she uses like a guy uses his penis. If it is a vibrator, the vibrations are providing pleasure to her and the other half moving in and out of her sexual partner, provides pleasure for them.” 

”So, the twins are this devil’s?” Sophie looked pale and like she was going to be sick.

”Sam and Jo came to me, because they were missing time. I told them the truth and told them I would bind them, but I didn’t want to tell you until after the honeymoon. I destroyed the fetus they began in you, which would have killed you, because you would be giving birth to a nephilim, your blood is too diluted for you to survive it. I upped Dean’s swimmer count and horniness. By the time you came out of the bathroom, you were pregnant. Maybe a five hour difference. The twins are Dean-o’s, I promise. He didn’t make Sam put a single bruise on you. Honey say something.”

”He had the other demons hiding in James and Phoebe. He almost caused their deaths, he would have caused mine and Sam and Jo would not have gotten over my death. Why is he still breathing? Why hasn’t Yahweh authorized their death?” Sophie was wobbly. “After all, all of creation will perish if I am not around to be a key. Granpa, I will follow my sovereign’s commands to the letter, but please reiterate to him, what I said last night. If he lets my family be collateral damage then I will play my violin while creation comes down around our ears. Not a single one signed on for this. I understand that Dean and Sam have been part of it, since Sammy romanced me when he was just his id and Dean was a demon. Jo and everyone else did not sign up to be the targets of insane, demonic entities who think that you or Yahweh are going to just let them knock me up. I’m not mad at you, but please unless you have been told by Yahweh not to tell me, don’t keep anything from me for my own good.” She sat down in Sam’s lap. “Brother, I know that if you could have fought free you would have. I am unharmed. I do not blame you or my sister for what happened. I love you. I will always love you both.” She kissed him chastely on the lips and then did the same to Jo. “Granpa can you pop Dean and me to our room, since he has to stay in an empty room tonight?”

”My pleasure, Pumpkin. I am so proud of you.” Gabriel kissed her forehead and then he snapped them to the master suite.

”I often feel like a got lightly brushed by the tail end of a hurricane when she uses that voice.” Gabriel snickered.

When they arrived in their room, the bed had been made up in a red and green comforter and sheets, which had been turned back to reveal red dahlia petals decorated the bed. The sunken tub in the bathroom had green rose petals in them. There were dozen of lit red and green candles. The blackout curtains made it dark enough that only candles provided light. Sophie grinned, Dean was only wearing satin green pajama bottoms and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, she was wearing a sheer cranberry tulle and lace peignoir. Her hair was down and free and she had on slip on heels that matched. She started to unwrap the best surprise in the room, when he stopped her and turned her around. The table had two place settings, sparkling cider in a silver bucket, and covered silver serving dishes on the table. Dean escorted her to the table and pulled out her chair, once she was settled he sat beside her. There was an envelope addressed “To My Beautiful Niece and The Man Who Better Be On Time To Marry Her” She giggled.

Dear Sophia and Dean,

When I heard that you were still making sure that the cakes are perfect and making all the food for tomorrow, I simply could not let you cook for us tonight, so I used your Grandmother’s fried chicken recipe to fry up the chicken you were going to fry up and made mashed potatoes and gravy and coleslaw. We will be up to collect you, Dean at eight p.m., so eat fast. Sophie the ladies will collect you for an evening of women’s mischief. Then your guards will each sleep in the rooms with you to make sure you don’t sneak to see each other, before you Dean, see the most beautiful sight a man sees in his lifetime, his bride walking down the aisle to become his.

Love, Uncle Mac.

Dean uncovered fried chicken, creamy mashed potatoes, brown skillet gravy and coleslaw. He was getting ready to run down and grab some frittata from breakfast, when Sophie found a black bean burger, shaped like a heart, with all the fixings. Dean asked for a bite of her burger.

”Not bad. Not giving up cow! But that is crunchy and creamy and spicy, you get all these flavors and textures exploding in your mouth.” He noticed she was just listening to him. “What?”

”You just made a black bean burger sound like a sexual act.” Sophie bit her bottom lip.

”That was nothing. Sam and I had to go undercover in this chastity group that people were disappearing from. We recommitted to remain chaste until marriage.” She hooted.

“Excuse me, trying to tell a story.”

”Sorry. Mr. Chastity and Virtue.”

”We had to explain in group what we found that we really missed about sex. I had to improvise. Sam had been in dry dock for a while, but I had sex the night before we hit town. So, I described why sex was such a temptation and what I thought I would end up missing. When I’m done the female members of the group are all breathing heavy and fanning themselves and Sam is covering his lap.”

”So, what did you do, that got you nabbed by Vesta, Goddess of the Hearth? She had a thing about virgins tending her temple, not a virgin or if the fire goes out, bad harvest everyone starves.”

”Turns out the leader of the group was this amazingly flexible former porn star, who I had dreamed of meeting. We got to it right there, then blue light and we are in this hole in the ground with the other missing people.” He was still smiling, then he noticed she wasn’t.

”Do you end up captured or infected or whatever a lot?”

”Yes. I used to. A lot of those times it is what helped us solve the case.” He walked to her, picked her up, sat in her chair and settled her in his lap. “I took chances back then that I will not take, while we are finishing this up. Then, Sweetheart, I am tinkering in my workshop or working at the garage. I will not be hunting anymore, unless it is for where one of our children, four-footed or two has hidden the remote.”

”I don’t want to clip your wings or whatever. I want the choice to be yours. I just need to understand what life will look like with you hunting.”

”You give me wings or release them. All these things I had stopped believing I could have. You have given me. Beautiful wife, few hours, then check. Beautiful children, check. My own garage, check. A home, not a bunker with no windows, but a home with a garden and my brother and best friend are right there, check. I love you. You don’t have to learn how to be a hunter’s wife.” He kissed her hands. “Let’s see what dessert is.” She smiled and nodded. Dean opened the last silver serving dish. On a green doily were two huge strawberries dipped in white chocolate and two dipped in milk chocolate. I think it will be better if we are not wearing anything when we eat these, because they can get messy.”

Dean turned her around and unbuttoned her peignoir and slid it off her shoulders, he groaned when there was nothing under it but her. She stepped out of it and slowly slid his pajama bottoms down. “I would rather have him wrapped in chocolate, we’ll have to take care of it on our honeymoon.” Dean just shook his head yes. Then carried her to the bed, along with dessert.

Chey woke up first by alarm. Sophie never used them. But even with the alarm the bride was sleeping deeply. She checked the escapee alarms they were still set. Her best friend had been running on fumes for days. They were sleeping when their family had come to take them to their “him” and “her” parties. They had made use of the flower petal strewn bed and then curled up and gone to sleep.

”Soph? Honey wake up. It is time to start getting ready to become Mrs. Dean Winchester.” Green eyes sprung open and filled with glee. She sat up.

”Chey are you and Ash serious? Will I be planning one of these for you?”

”We are serious. We want a boy and a girl and a cat and a bunny. We just don’t really want the wedding. My parents will freak, but guys as weird as Ash don’t grow on trees and that is what I need and want.”

”I have your back either way. I will miss you so much. It has been you, Carmen and me since we were toddlers. I guess she will move to Kansas.”

”I asked her. Because someone has to be here to keep you out of trouble. She said Cole wants to move to Las Cruces and start a security, bodyguard, alarm system, etc. business.”

“I love you Chey. I couldn’t have dreamed up a better set of sisters than you two.” They hugged. Chey ran to her bathroom and Sophie used hers to shower. Then Chey went to find Patience who was supposed to be showered and ready to do bridal hair. She was walking up to the door.

”Sorry. Xavier was handsy this morning. We set a date this morning. October 15, 2022 at 11a.m.”

”That is great, Cousin! I really like him and Rufus. Maybe Phoebe should check out the other unmarried nephew!” They all laughed.

”I should make sure any last minute details are taken care of.” Dean didn’t know what to do with himself for a hour and a half. He just needed to put on his tuxe. She had to undergo, whatever magic brides use on their weddings day. She didn’t have time for all of the little stuff. He should help.

”Dean sit down. Let’s play asteroids you enjoy that don’t you?” Mick suggested.

Dean sat. It didn’t feel right that he was playing video games when she was busy getting ready. “Okay, Mick, prepare to be demolished.”

”We don’t want to take the cake over to the tent to early. Maybe I should go to check on my baby.”

”Little sister, she will call for her Mommy before too long, she needs you. Right now you should get showered, etc. so when she calls for her Maman you will be ready. Come on.”

“Mo, my baby is really getting married and is well on her way to the kids I told Dean about. Cade counts, but when I said that he was undecided about which home was his. They have in the girl column: Tatiana, Cassia, and Olivia is baking. In the boy column: Owen is baking. So, at least two more for even number of each. But I saw four of each, which means three more boys and one more girl. I got one, who had one, and Lord forgive me, but I don’t like my son, but I adore my granddaughter. You had two, and you lost a sweet, sweet soul, the one who is alive adores you, wants you to live with her and she is marrying a man, who wants you to live with them. You have been blessed with three beautiful grandchildren and two more on the way. Your mother is up in Heaven all puffed up at that amazing girl.”

”She loved you and Mac too?”

”Yes, we were blessed to have a stepmother who loved us. Now, we have Mac back, even if he lives in Outer Mongolia.”

”Mo, you come here. It is not all that much farther to get to Oregon. And he will come visit. I think you and Patience and Xavier should move here and convince that rascal boyfriend to come to. I mean New Mexico.”

”I know. I keep doing that too! Tomorrow we will back where our spidery senses have to be well-honed.” Mari heard Sophie calling her. “The bride has summoned us both. Dad got them yesterday and gave them to me.” They started up the back stairs.

”Miss Mari and Miss Mo. I feel like Dizzy, Geoff and I should be doing something. Geoff went out to see if he could help with horses, since he grew up outside Moriarty on a ranch. So, Dizzy and I can microwave, there ends are kitchen skills. But we need to help.” CeeCee, the perky grad assistant and her tall, thin, androgynous, black and white spiky-haired, multi-pierced, guitar playing, girlfriend looked uncomfortable with all the industry going on around them while they hung out.

”Find her Granpa and have him snap you to the chapel we are due to have 337 people here, make sure we have at least 400 programs. Make sure there is a signature book there to have signatures to look back at. I know she has you handling the signature book, make sure you have everything you will need. Make sure each person has their invitations or do not let them in. Work out signals with the security guards, for be watchful to get this person out. Dizzy, why don’t you go rehearse with the band, do sound checks, we don’t want one side getting blown out of their chairs and the other side barely hearing. Make sure the piano is perfectly tuned for my grandnephew to accompany the bride.” Missouri rambled off. “Now, the bride has summoned us.” She pushed Mari up the stairs

They opened the door and froze. Billie was standing there in a beautiful silver 1950s ball gown, with ruby chandelier earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in a dramatic French twist. She looked amazing, except for the look of sorrow on her face.

”What’s happening? Did someone head off Dean, unless the wedding is postponed he can’t see her.” Missouri said with worry in her voice.

”I am not here to reap, unless she doesn’t calm down, her blood pressure is heading for outer space. I am hear to be the bearer of bad news.” Billie said gently.

”What happened? It’s James isn’t it? I sensed something last night, but Gabriel said he wouldn’t see me and didn’t want to hear about my delusions.” Patience was dry eyed, she was focused on calming her cousin down.

”He rudely summoned an Archangel, but Gabriel is not like his brother about stuff like that. He informed him that he was done, he was going home. If anyone truly doesn’t want to be here in the safety she has offered, you will fade away and wake up in your bed, with no memory of this bubble. Gabriel tried to talk him out of going because he would be out there alone with a target on his back. He wanted to leave, so Gabriel made sure he left the memories, so he could be cautious. Maladriel sent someone about an hour after he left. Gabriel went to stop it, but he was too late, he was shredded. This was left on the bedroom door. It is why she is freaking herself into a stroke or heart attack at 27. I am sorry Missouri, but he wouldn’t be this upset over her dying, even after everything she tried to protect him, because he was family.” Billie said in her no-nonsense way.

Missouri dried her tears. “Sophia Grace. Stop all of this right now. Don’t give them what they want, you dead. Kill Dean, take him from Sam and Mary and all of us who love him. Even after he tried to kill you, knowing that Phoebe said she could think around it, he never even said he was glad that you were okay. You always tried with James, even when he said horrible things to you.”

”I am not crying for him or me. I am upset because his hatred got him taken from my aunt and cousin and you both loved him. And I don’t know how you can stand to look at me, because those Caedaman demons shredded him.”

They heard a gasp and turned toward the door. Phoebe was standing there, all the color leeched out of her face, she was trembling. “Even someone so far outside of God’s plans for us doesn’t deserve that.” She walked over to Sophie, Chey got in her way and searched her face, then she moved. “Sophia Grace you never started anything with him. From listening to him talk, I was expecting a lazy harlot. I found a hardworking, loving busy mother, who found time and energy to ignore James, so she could get to know me and welcome me. I had started to feel like we were not meant a few months ago, but I felt compelled to get him to talk with his family and mend things. But I was sick and worried and a whole bunch of things when I almost killed you and two other people. He made it your fault. If you weren’t messing around with forces you couldn’t understand, they wouldn’t be trying to kill you. Don’t you dare let him spoil your wedding day. Say a prayer for his soul and then go on.”

”You were wondering where you could stay now. He didn’t want you to work. You can stay at my house, get a job in Cruces. You can stay with us or you can get your own place when your ready.” Sophie said and smiled. “Cruces can always use another high school history teacher.”

”Billie wasn’t there a note left you thought we needed to see? I decided that it will not give you closure, just wound you. I destroyed it. Yell all you want.”

”You look beautiful and glamorous, Billie. I can’t wait for you to knock it out of the park.”

”Let’s fix your eyes.” Billie stopped and looked at her face. “You aren’t wearing makeup.”

”I never have, it is bad for your skin.”

Rowena pushed Billie out of the way. She cleared Sophie’s eyes, so they wouldn’t be red.

Chey straightened the red flower arrangement that had been tied together and attached to a scrunchy, at the top of the braid. She had French braided her hair into five braids going from one side to the other. She had tiny white flowers in the braids. Then the ends made a five-stranded braid that, Chey secured with a smaller velvet scrunchy and a bunching of four-leaf clovers. Phoebe went to get the door, it was the other attendants, Jo was glowing. She and Sophie shared a secret smile. She mouthed to Sophie, “Soon”. Sophie’s eyes went all dreamy. “The first time as Mrs. Dean Winchester”. Jo hugged her. Carmen looked beautiful, but nervous.

“We we’re heading here before the bad news. These were you Great-Grandmother’s ruby drop earrings, set in silver. She was a courtesan. The story goes that she loved a Colonel in the Confederate Army and he her. To prove to her that he wasn’t like his family and his friends, that it was his only choice at the time. The Colonel became a spy for the Yankees. When he was caught, they were going to kill her, too. He confessed after he had signed, notarized papers that his best friend held onto. He confessed, they beat him. They let her come and nurse him. He started to heal, Granmere knew they would put him in front of the firing squad soon. She walked over to the Yankee Major who was over the stockade, and said, that if he would let him live they would never be seen around there again. He told her that the price of his freedom was a night with him. She said how can I trust you. He said besides the fact he could take her then and no one would stop him. Also, because if she would take off her dress. She could watch him ride to safety. He made a fuss, because since Granmere and her Colonel met she had hired girls to service her customers, she had let no other man touch her. He had finally gotten promoted high enough to afford her services, but now she thinks she is too good to be a whore anymore. This devil knew that she didn’t have enough American money to bribe him, but if she disrobed partially, so, she couldn’t double-cross him then she could watch him ride away free. He kissed her. She said she needed a drink. She poured out, put enough ricin in it to kill a couple of obese elephants. He died in agony. Before she let him drink, she found out only the night guard knew. She took the Major’s gun and got on her wagon, packed with food and supplies and in a name other than his own, she had gotten a land deed in Washington State. She shot the guard and propped him up to look like he was receiving her services. She rode to where they had signaled each other they would meet. They got away, proved up on their land. He excepted her gifts, he just loved her. His family, his friends, his brothers-in-arms were going to let him die, but she committed murder and got him free. They had five children. Four boys and one girl. They were all good looking. The son’s had difficulty because they were black and were given a hard time. They found young black girls whose families had gone west when slavery ended. They started families of their own. The winter was harsh and he developed a cough, by spring she was alone. She held on for her daughter because, a spinster Quadroon living with her brother would end her chances of finding a husband, by placing her on the shelf, she was 22, if she wasn’t married by then, her chances were nil. When times were good before the war, The Colonel had brought her the earrings and a necklace. She found out she had a growth that was giving her headaches. The doctor who would see her was the best one in the village. He told her she would live through summer and fall, but winter would be too much for her weakened body. She walked into the saloon, she found a man who looked like he was traveling to a specific location, not drifting. She found him and explained the situation. If he married her daughter who was beautiful but a quadroon and the good people of this county didn’t think she was good enough. She could read, write, spoke two languages fluently. She played the piano, knew how to handle a party. She could work beside him, bare him children and would not need help running her own home. If he agreed, they were wed and by contract stayed married until she was with child, he could have the diamond and ruby necklace her husband had given her. If he stayed married, the section of land that would be hers, would be his to work and build and profit off of. If he left her baby, he’d have the necklace for as long as he lived after he deserted her sons’ sister. They didn’t have a problem killing and burying him in the hills, the man who had shamed her daughter. They got to the large, well built, well insulated, home and the daughter and her oldest son were there because she shouldn’t be riding alone. The man took one look at the girl and fell for her, they were married. She was close to bursting with their first child. The winter was hard, money was thin, he needed to get food for his family. So, he went into the village, went to the bank to sell the necklace for a very good price, but he just couldn’t because of the life wanting it had given him. So, he set out for home. He was robbed, they took the necklace but left him alive. Granmere, had spun a curse into it. Any who owned the necklace and loved her family would find life-long love. Any who owned the necklace snd stole it, finessed it, and felt no love for her family would suffer horrible misfortune, illness and agonizing death. The bandits died of gut shots in different shootouts. Our great-grandmother, lived to see their second child born then she went out and sat by her husband’s grave, told him she was coming, hopefully they would see each other soon, and she gave up the ghost, they are yours until Patience gets married.”

Sophie misted as she took out the studs she had in and put on the earrings. Then her mother put on and secured her tiara. Mari’s smile was huge, when she saw a faery queen blinking sniffing and smiling back at her.

There was another knock, it was Tati and Skye. They looked like angels in their white velvet, tea length gowns, with gossamer at the top. Skye had wanted to wear the same color sash as her Mom and so did Tati. So Skye had a green sash and bow and Tati had a red one, like the bottom of her mother’s dress.

”Skye honey, when you get home tomorrow, you are having your postponed party, but Uncle Dean and I will not be there because we are going on our honeymoon, so we wanted to give you this now.” Sophie scooted a big, heavy box out. Tati helped her to drag it to the sofa. “Watch your dresses.”

”Yes Ma’am.” They happily opened the box and Skye squealed super loud. “Thank you Aunt Sophie, I will tell Uncle Dean later!” She and Tati started talking about how they could put it together in the basement of Skye’s basement play room.”

”Skye.” Tati handed her an envelope. “This fell out of the wrapping.”

Skye opened it, it was a $500 gift certificate to the Dollhouse store in the mall. Skye ran and grabbed Sophie. “You are the best Aunt anyone could ever dream up. Thank you, so much!”

”You’re welcome honey. I love you. If it isn’t enough to make it like you see in your dream, let us know.”

”I’m sure this will do. If not I will save my allowance for it.”

”Mommy you look beautiful!” Tati said.

”Thank you, Baby. So, do both of my princesses.” Sophie looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t believe the regal, subtly sexy queen in the mirror had anything to do with her. “Let’s do this!” “You all look ethereal. Maman, you just keep getting prettier, you too, Aunt Mo, you look great in green.” She opened the door. “Oh, Maman, I am an awful person! Did somebody get CJ dressed in the white miniature dress like Tati’s? And the little white Mary Jane’s?”

”Bébé, Vous devez vous calmer. Vous êtes enceinte et le stress n'est pas bon pour vous. Vos enfants savent que vous les aimez et vos accompagnateurs n'oublieront pas notre plus petite fleuriste.” Mari said in French to calm her child down.

”What she said!” Jo said with conviction. “She looks like an angel.”

  
  


Sam fiddled with Dean’s tie. “I can’t believe my hound dawg of a brother is going to be a married man in a little while. But you will look sharp, doing it.” Sam turned him. Dean just stared at himself.

”Thank you for being my wing man.” They hugged. Ash started playing an imaginary violin. The brothers ignored them. Dean walked to the front and the attendants went to get the bridesmaid they would be walking with.

Sam winked when he saw her, she blushed. Bobby had been itchy in his tuxe then she arrived and all he saw was his beautiful child. “You look beautiful, honey.”

”Thank you, Daddy. You look beyond handsome.”

Missouri walked up into the announcement reader’s booth. She said a quick prayer. The music started, the doors opened, and she began to sing. “Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Tati entered strewing dahlia pedals down the aisle and she went and stood in front of her Aunt Chey. Skye carried the velvet pillow with a green bow around it, resting in the center of the pillow was the simple silver men’s band with Sam in his tuxe with his cranberry cummerbund, lent an arm to Cheyenne. Castiel led Patience down the aisle. Ash escorted Jo down the aisle. And Cole stared into Carmen’s eyes as he led her down the aisle. He delivered her to her side and kissed her hands, just as Missouri finished singing. The doors closed again. Cade played the buildup to The Pechelbel Canon, when he played the first note, everyone stood. Sam looked at his brother, every tiny bit of nerves, squirming, wondering disappeared when Sophie stepped in the room. Dean looked at peace for the first time in their whole lives. As far as Sophie was concerned there was no one in the room but Dean. They locked eyes, they were both misting as they stared into each other’s eyes. Cade finished when Bobby and Sophie stopped. Gabriel asked. “Who gives this woman to be married?”

Bobby cleared his throat of his happy tears. “Her parents do.” He handed Sophie over to Dean. They smiled at each other.

”Please face each other.” Gabriel requested. They turned toward each other.

Gabriel said the ancient oft said words. He cleared his throat to get them back with everyone. Their friends and family laughed. “You may remove her engagement ring.” Dean took the silver ring with a single stone of green emerald. She held up her right hand.

”I remove the first ring, that symbolized a promise to share my life with you so you would not walk alone. I place it here, to remind me that I made that promise.” She smiled at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

”Do you have the other ring?” Tati held the pillow out and smiled at her Daddy.

”Place the ring on her finger.” Dean did. “What does this ring symbolize?”

”This ring has a stone representing each of us. It is a symbol of a union of our minds, spirits and souls. We walk side by side on this journey. I will always be by your side.”

Tati stepped to her mother and waited. Gabriel said his part and then Sophie removed Dean’s engagement ring. “I remove the first ring which symbolized my promise to be faithful to you, to wait for you, to have faith in you. I place it here to remind me that my promises to you are forever and my word is not given lightly.” Dean smiled at her.

”Do you have the other ring?” Tati held the pillow where her mother could reach it. “Place it on his finger.” She did.

”What does this ring symbolize?”

“Eternity. A circle which has no beginning and no ending. It has a stone representing each of us because from this day forward, we are bound. You will never face darkness, danger, evil or bad hair days.” Everybody snickered. “Alone. I vow to be by your side, in one form or another, for eternity.”

”By the power invested in me by The Father. I now say clearly before those gathered here. What the Father has joined together let no one try to tear apart. I proclaim with great joy that Dean Patrick Winchester and Sophia Grace Winchester are joined as husband and helpmate. You may kiss the bride. Remember there are children. Dean glared at him. “I am way too happy to get angry at you.” Dean leaned in and kissed her. The guests shouted and applauded. When the kiss ended, they stared into each other’s eyes. Gabriel gave a Dean a nudge. They started down the aisle. She stop in front of her father, mother and stepmother. “I love you all very much. Thank you for life and for my big sister.” Then they kept walking. Once they were back at the tent, he pulled her into a quiet corner and gave her the kiss he’d wanted to at the altar.

”Let’s play a game. I have to guess the name of the item and the color that you’re wearing. If I am right you have to let me take it off you.” Dean said with a smirk.

”No groping. Dance yes, grope no. No sex of any kind until we are at our tiki hut, drinking coconut milk out of coconut.”

Dean shook her hand. “Deal.”

”Excuse me, I am needed up on stage.” They kissed quickly, but deeply and noticed that the room look like a 1950s diner on Sock Hop night. The servers looked like they had escaped from “Happy Days”.

She spoke into the microphone. “May I have your attention please?” Nobody was listening, he was going to the rescue her when she handled it. “No one gets a morsel of food until they listen to me and we finish this part of the nights events. She turned around and started talking to Dizzy and Cade. The room quieted around her. “Thank you, sorry for threatening you. I would like to serenade my husband, have my first dance with my husband and my father, before my stomach is too full to be comfortable.” There were chuckles. The lights dropped. Then a light shone on her only. Cade started the introduction.

”This goes out to the man I just shackled myself to for life. My darling husband. Who I love with everything I am or hope to be.” She closed her eyes. She signaled Cade, he started playing, and she came in.

”When I fall in love it will be forever,

or I’ll never fall in love.

When I give my heart, it will be completely 

or I’ll never give my heart....”

When she finished there lots of tissues being passed and hankies being used.

Billie walked up to the mic. “That is hard to follow but I will do my best.” Everyone chuckled. They gave her the spot.

”Strange dear, but true dear

When I'm close to you, dear

The stars fill the sky

So in love with you am I”

Her rich, soulful voice, caressed the notes of the fifties musical love song and made it smoky and seductive. When she was done everyone applauded her. Especially the bride. “Thank you. Enjoy your evening.”

”Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. Bobby Singer and his daughter, Mrs. Dean Winchester.

Bobby had practiced the waltz fanatically whenever he could and he was ready to do her proud. She did her little dip, then he swung her back in and then he saw the surprised twinkle in her eyes. People applauded. When they had finished their waltz, he leaned in to kiss her. “Whatever comes next, I could not be more proud to have you be my daughter. I love you, Honey.” 

”I love you too, Daddy! I could not be more proud of my father. You raised two awesome men, one of which is mine forever.” She kissed his cheeks. “I need to change.”

The band played four songs. People were dancing. Bobby and Dean and Sam and Ketch and Cole and her Uncle MAC, etc. Were all getting up to see if she was okay when they asked everyone to please be seated. “The groom said he didn’t want to get up and make himself feel idiotic because he can’t dance. He is also always complaining that their life did not allow for him to see her dance because she usually rehearses at four in the morning. So, from Sweetheart, to My Darling Love. Dancing to Nearness of You by Norah Jones

The lights went down, and you could see a silhouette of her curled in tight to herself. A single light hit her and Dean saw the cloud grey dance dress with silver sprinkled over it, like a string was pulling her up from the position, she danced looking high and low for someone, she did turns and suddenly there was a silver flower in her hand she sniffed it and did a joyous dance around the floor, she cradled the flower as she remembered being given it. Suddenly, a wind came up and blew her around and blew the petals off the flower until it was bare. She danced with such sorrow and pain, that Skye cried and climbed in Sam’s lap. Sam glared at Dean’s head until he looked, Sam motioned him to go out there, his mother and Cas agreed. Dean sighed and stood up and walked out onto the dance floor. She saw him and she through down the stem and ran to him, she threw herself up and towards him, she knew he would catch her. He didn’t even realize it but he was twirling around with her in his arms. They danced slowly in the moonlight. The light went out and you could see them waltzing in the night as the song finished. Then they kissed, soft and sweet. Applause erupted through the tent. And Dean smiled at her. ‘I love you” they both whispered at the same time. The announcer otherwise known as Granpa, said it was time to go into the second tent for food and toasts.

Mac heard someone complaining about it was out of order and they were surprised they didn’t have the ceremony after the food.

”They decided against that. Figured the complainers and haters would gobble down the food and skip the ceremony. The people who really came for them would just be happy for them and realize that the only part of a wedding is mandatory is the exchange of vows and the officiate.” He looked at them eloquently and then went to sit with his family.

When everyone had loaded down their plates. It was time for speeches, they had stuck them here because, they were usually bad and in some cases mean. Dean and Sophie kinda lucked out.

First up was Sam as best man. “For those of you who don’t know my brother and I well, our upbringing may sound weird. My late father kidnapped us and we just found our Mom about four years ago. My father hustled pool, fixed cars, bartender, went to surrounding towns to work and my brother and I were left on our own. This began when I was six months and Dean was four. I always had clean, mended clothes. My hygiene was great, I was polite and quiet, unless spoken to. There were times when we had very little food and no money, but I was never hungry. Our Dad made a friend named Bobby Singer and he took care of us sometimes. But my father, the one who took my beatings, who made sure I had the roll away, couch or on rare occasions the extra bed, was Dean. He had to be the grown up when he was four and he did so well that I was nine before I realized that something was wrong with how we lived. I thank Yahweh every day for giving me Dean Patrick Winchester for a brother. He found the angel that gave him back the pep in his step and the twinkle in his eyes. I finally got a little sister. Welcome, Sophie!”

Then Chey as maid of honor. “On the very first day of Head Start, we went out to play. There was this tiny, little girl sitting under a tree reading a big book, like grown ups. I walk over and introduce myself and she says, “Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I am Sophia Sutton. Do you like to read? I said yes. I mentioned my favorite book at the time, Dr. Seuss’ The Lorax. She said that it was fun and asked if I had seen the movie for tv. We went through all my favorites. She said. “You are very smart, Cheyenne, you don’t belong here either. Maybe we could study together if my parents didn’t mind her being black and not having a father. I told her if anyone bothered her to tell me. She wrote her number down on a piece of paper from her thoughts notepad. She kept it to write down any questions she had that no one there could answer. She would ask her mother when she got home. As she gets up to walk back to class, I noticed that she had been reading The Iliad. I shook my head and thought to myself that kid is gonna get beat up everyday. She never did, she would just move out of the way of the foot or fist etc. then she would blink and walk away. She made me push myself and I finish valedictorian of my class at the age of thirteen. Of course, she got her second doctorate a week later.” People laughed. “She is popular on campus because she never shoves down your throat that she took the class she now teaches when she was ten. She encourages you to push yourself, not to be her, but to be the best you possible. Dean, I hope you not only love her because of the way she loves you, but because she will always ask you if your sure that’s all you have. I know you are starting a new garage. You will make it success, but if you don’t tune her out, it will be the best one in Southern New Mexico. She has loved you patiently for the last seven years, play your cards right you get her love forever and I don’t have to chase you down. Welcome!” Everybody laughed.

Mary went next. “I know the bride’s parents usually go next, but it’s just me and my heart is thudding.” Everyone laughed. “My son had a very hard life. He struggled with his father’s demons and was responsible for making sure that his child, because that is who Sam was to him, was housed, fed, clothed, clean and went to school every day. They found me just five, short years ago, they were men. He met my new daughter when he was visiting her Aunt Mo. They fell hard for each other. He knew he was in no position to become a husband. He kissed her and walked away. He told me that nothing had ever hurt like not being with her did. He worked on kicking his demons and helping his kid do research for his first book, was part of it. They went to see an expert and he said his heart clinched how could she still want him, the way he wanted her, she did. She was so overjoyed she fainted. He took her home and he hasn’t been back to Kansas since. I watched my somber, serious son, beam and smile as his constant recurring dream walked up the aisle to him. The love he felt was all over his face. Then I turned and looked at the bride and was surprised little cartoon hearts weren’t floating around her.”Mary had tears streaming down her face. Thank you, Sophie for never once doubting he would come back to you. You have made my son so happy he could float. Welcome.”

”They told me only one parent could speak. I asked her mother if I could.” Bobby smiled at her. She smiled mistily back. “My father was a violent drunk, so, I decided that I wasn’t gonna have any kids. God thought differently. First he sent two boys who were so in need of guidance and love. One needed to be taught how to be a child, they both needed acceptance and approval and before I knew it, I was a surrogate dad. I got married a second time and she had a daughter, who I loved before she was my stepdaughter, and my life was full and happy. Then I find out I have another daughter, I was scared, what if she can’t stand me? Her mother says she kinda loves first, then if you don’t deserve to be loved because you hurt her or someone she loves, she will still try for friendship. From her first hug when we were outside by the car on, she showered me with love, she called me Daddy. So, this aging, cranky man, stands her doubly blessed my surrogate son, married my beautiful inside and out, daughter. Welcome, Pumpkin!”

Dean went next and He looked at his bride. “When we met seven years ago, you had every reason to fear me or not even go out with me, but you trusted your heart and it said we belonged together so, you gave of yourself, you gave me a precious gift, I didn’t recognize at the time. When I did I thought you would want nothing to do with me, that you probably hated me. When I walked into your classroom to ask you a question for a book my brother is writing. You were so moved by seeing me you literally passed out at my feet.” Everybody laughed. “I could see right away that you still loved me. That I could have everything I’d ever wanted if I was brave enough to say so. Thank you for having faith in us and in me, but also faith that we can have a life together. I love you.” He saluted her with sparkling cider. “ if you will please join us at the cakes. The groom cake is shaped like my beloved Impala, Baby.” Dean cut a piece of groom’s cake, it was apple spice. Then Gabriel cut the main cake and they fed each other. She got a tiny bit of frosting on him, she kissed it off.

She had changed into a travel outfit in red. Pencil skirt, green ruffled cotton blouse and red bolero jacket, high heel red pumps. She put her leg up on the chair and Dean shimmied the garter down her leg and shot it at the bachelor’s, Cole caught it and danced around like an idiot. Then he kissed Carmen. She shook her head yes. Sophie ran over and squeezed her friend. Then she walked up the stairs part of the way and flung her bouquet. Alex caught it. Mick blushed, then he whispered in her ear. She smiled and said yes. Ketch and Ash started telling people to run and save yourself, the wedding spirit would get you! 

Gabriel announced. “He was sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Winchester had to catch a plane.” He sent big chunks of both cakes and some roca, ornament shaped cordials, on to their shack.

Sophie came to Charlie first. “Please be careful, Charlie. We are going to be great friends. Try to dodge this one,please. Dean can’t lose you again.”

” I promise I will try to save myself and avoid anything I don’t have to see.”

”Thank you.”

Eventually, she got to Sam and Jo. “Please watch them closely.”

”Please watch out. This bubble isn’t totally safe.” When they hugged she noticed Jo checking out the groom.

”Jo, you are almost drooling over the groom. When we get back you could try. You haven’t and I have.”

”Sam, Jo seems to want to try Dean out. I told her if De is okay with it, I am”

”And me?”

”You really need me to tell it’s okay?” He hugged her tight, she hugged back.

Gabriel snapped the newlyweds from the winter cabin to the bamboo hut, with water pressure, indoor plumbing and electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she dances to is:
> 
> “It's not the pale moon that excites me  
> That thrills and delights me  
> Oh no, it's just the nearness of you
> 
> It isn't your sweet conversation  
> That brings this sensation  
> Oh no, it's just the nearness of you
> 
> When you're in my arms  
> And I feel you so close to me  
> All my wildest dreams came true
> 
> I need no soft lights to enchant me  
> If you will only grant me the right to hold you ever so tight  
> And to feel in the night the nearness of you”
> 
> -Norah Jones, 2006


End file.
